Espejo Roto
by AnyMarker
Summary: En un mundo donde la noche es reinada por vampiros, una historia con un final trágico se ha repetido una y otra vez. El conde Viktor Nikiforov guarda con recelo el espejo que su alma gemela le dejó antes de morir, y mientras ese espejo exista, seguramente podrá encontrarlo en cada una de sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

_**No todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz, a veces la pareja principal no está bendecida para quedarse junta.**_

 _ **¿Serías capaz de esperar una eternidad por la persona que amas?**_

 _ **En un mundo donde la humanidad odia lo diferente, donde la unión entre razas es mal vista por la sociedad**_

 _ **¿Pueden dos personas retar al destino y quedarse juntas?**_

 _ **El conde Viktor Nikiforov ha vivido siglos siendo admirado por los de su raza, el poder y la riqueza le sobran, pero, ha perdido lo único que siempre quiso obtener: el amor de la persona que robó su corazón casi un siglo atrás.**_

" _ **Los vampiros y los humanos habitan mundos paralelos, para evitar que estos se unan, seríamos capaces de matar una y mil veces a la persona que puede hacerte feliz"**_

 _ **Con esas palabras, ha sido maldecido a perder una y otra vez al objeto de su entretenimiento.**_

 _ **En un mundo donde el mundo está en su contra, ¿podría cierto chico encontrar el camino de vuelta al amor de su vida?**_


	2. I

En un invernal Japón, el estudiante de 17 años Yuuri Katsuki caminaba tranquilamente por una blanca calle. Llevaba en sus oídos unos auriculares que le impedían escuchar las palabras de las personas que lo veían despectivamente durante su travesía hacia su universidad. Y es que nada de él era algo que pudiese ser agradable a la vista, no era delgado, tenía mala vista por lo que usaba gafas, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones. Nada en él era algo que pudiese llamar la atención de alguien, era un japonés común, era un chico del montón, entonces ¿por qué sentía que era odiado por todos a su alrededor? No estaba seguro…

—Demonios, hace tanto frío… —comentó para sí mismo mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina marrón claro que llevaba puesta. Sus labios iban cubiertos por un tapabocas, su cabello iba parcialmente cubierto por un gorro negro y sus manos por guantes del mismo color. En el ambiente había una brisa helada, que casi lo hacía estremecer cada vez que soplaba.

Todo en su vida era tan monótono y él tan conformista, que ya no sentía excitación alguna en vivir día a día… Se levantaba antes de las 7 am, salía hacia la universidad, llegaba, saludaba a su único amigo: un estudiante de intercambio llamado Pichit Chulanont y su día continuaba sin mucha emoción.

Para alguien que no resaltaba en nada, era realmente agotador reír forzadamente junto a las personas que compartían sus días…

Lo único que realmente era extraño en su vida era un sueño recurrente, en el que un albino de cabello platinado y orbes celestes le hablaba con ternura. Esa persona lo llamaba una y otra vez en su sueño, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar su mano, este desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Sin importar cuántas veces tuviese ese sueño, siempre se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos y un sentimiento de inmensa tristeza carcomía su interior… Eso era lo único que era fuera de lo común en su vida.

Con ese cielo cubierto de nubes grises el mundo parecía haber sido cubierto por una inmensa tristeza, pero por otro lado, el azabache pensaba que el invierno en Japón era realmente bello, cubierto todo por una fina capa de nieve.

Levantó la mirada al ver una silueta a lo lejos y la sorpresa invadió su rostro: sus orbes marrones se abrieron de par en par. Justo a lo lejos, estaba la silueta del hombre de sus sueños. Y en su corazón un anhelo interminable nació, empezó a correr hacia él, impulsado por un instinto casi animal de desesperación.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, nuevamente, como en sus sueños, él desapareció. Empezó a mirar a los lados, casi desesperado por encontrar el objeto de la ansiedad que se había posesionado de él. Pero nada había allí…

— ¡Yuuri~! —saludó un moreno mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás con evidente emoción —. Buenos días~ Pareces estar realmente distraído esta mañana~ —declaró Pichit, después de haber quitado los audífonos de los oídos de su mejor amigo.

—Ah… Buenos días, Pichit-kun —saludó el azabache con una risa un tanto forzada, su amigo tenía demasiada energía para ser tan temprano, aunque ya estaba casi completamente acostumbrado —. ¿No había alguien por aquí hace un momento?... ¿Un hombre alto de cabellos platinados?

— ¿De qué hablas Yuuri? Solo estabas tú aquí —dijo el joven proveniente de Taiwán. Le sonrió tranquilamente, intrigado por el comentario del contrario. Su piel morena, sus orbes y cabello negro, era alguien que con su carácter alegre siempre llevaba sonrisas a donde iba. Pero había una sonrisa sincera que por más que intentaba no podía obtener: la de Yuuri…

Desde la sombra de un edificio, Viktor Nikiforov, observaba aquella escena con una sonrisa leve y sus orbes celestes cargados de nostalgia. A sus pies, un enorme caniche de color marrón movía la cola.

—Lo siento, Makkachin, pero todavía no puedes conocer a Yuuri —comentó con voz suave el albino, y con lentitud se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de su amada mascota —. ¿Verdad que es adorable? —inevitablemente tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su corazón ya estaba sintiendo miedo de perderlo una vez más.

¡Woof! Declaró el perro mientras le saltaba a su dueño encima, si su dueño se emocionaba él no podía hacer más que acompañarlo en su felicidad.

—Hay que volver a casa, iremos a visitarlo pronto… Debo ser un poco más paciente… —dijo con voz suave, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro. Tomó al gran caniche sin ninguna dificultad, y en un giro suave desapareció.

Ignorante del encuentro que el destino preparaba para él, Yuuri se dispuso a seguir su camino junto a Pichit, incluso cuando en su mente la silueta de ese desconocido con el que soñaba desde joven, no desaparecía. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, incluso si el moreno le decía que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos por allí.

— ¿Hiciste el informe de hoy? Esto de estudiar Historia es horrible ¿No? —se quejó el moreno mientras miraba de reojo al azabache que parecía metido en su mundo.

—Lo hice, fue agotador, era demasiado largo. Sí, pero algo es algo ¿No? Además siempre hay muchas cosas interesantes en ella —sonreía tranquilamente mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo.

— ¡¿Verdad que sí?! Ese profesor es terrible, ¡Celestino debería ser demandado por abusar de sus estudiantes! —se quejó, haciendo un leve puchero.

Inevitablemente una risa escapó de sus labios, la persona a su lado, hacía su vida un poco menos aburrida. Además, era realmente amable al estar con alguien como él —Si te escucha se va a molestar —se llevó una de las manos a los labios para cubrirlos mientras reía.

Lo que ignoraba completamente Yuuri, era que no solamente el hombre con el que soñaba lo estaba observando. Desde una de las ventanas más altas de la universidad, Celestino junto a un hombre de cabellos grises los observaban caminar hacia el edificio.

—Ha pasado casi un siglo desde la última vez ¿Piensas aún que ellos no deben estar juntos, Yakov? —el hombre a su lado era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los ancianos del consejo de vampiros, que regía las reglas para los merodeadores de la noche.

—Los vampiros y los humanos no están destinados a compartir el mismo sendero. Vitya tendrá que entenderlo en algún momento, aunque sinceramente me gustaría que esa alma dejara de venir una y otra vez para interponerse en mi camino —un sombrero cubría su calva, dejando que el cabello que tenía estuviese dispuesto hacia los lados.

Inevitablemente sonrió ante aquello —. ¿Crees que podrás contra él? Parece que esta vez tu Vitya está muy seguro de no querer dejarte ganar.

—No es importarte, Celestino. Nunca ha querido escucharme, pero en algún momento él entenderá que esto es lo mejor —declaró aquel anciano vampiro, antes de girarse, y desaparecer.

—No ha cambiado para nada en todos estos siglos —se burló el hombre de largos cabellos, incluso cuando ese sabio hombre estaba tan seguro de lo que quería, sabía que la tendría difícil. Ese humano nunca se lo ponía fácil.

Lejos de esa universidad, en una pequeña mansión con un gran patio lleno de rosas azules, Viktor Nikiforov veía por la ventana de madera hacia su hermoso jardín. La habitación en la que se encontraba funcionaba de estudio, por lo que había varios estantes con libros, un escritorio de madera y un sillón en un espacio aparte.

—Vamos a dar el mejor show de nuestras vidas esta vez, Yuuri. Me aseguraré que en esta vida, dejemos al mundo con la boca abierta —murmuró para sí, antes de voltear hacia un rincón de su estudio. Sobre el papel tapiz de color vino había un cuadro, el cuadro del primer amor de ese poderoso hombre. Un chico de orbes marrones y cabellos castaños estaba delicadamente pintado allí: sentado sobre una silla gruesa de madera y sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de flores azules. Ah… Aquel recuerdo dolía demasiado, pero eso no significaba que esa vez fuese a rendirse ante los caprichos de los ancianos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces mirando a ese cadáver, Viktor? —un joven que aparentaba unos 15 años se acercó al más alto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Oh! Vienes de visita Yurio ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Inevitablemente su ceño se frunció al escuchar la respuesta "Yakov me envió" —. ¿Y a qué te envió aquí?

—Él dice que regreses a Rusia de inmediato, es más, dijo precisamente: "Déjalo, tú cercanía solo causará una y otra vez su muerte" —era más joven que el resto, sin embargo estaba muy al tanto de la situación. Y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el anciano, ya estaba cansado de ver la mirada de soledad que el albino le mostraba. El joven rubio de orbes verdosos, suspiró, ellos eran dos contra el mundo. No iba a funcionar incluso si se amaban.

—Owww~ Pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de regresar a Rusia, él debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Esta vez, el oro no será para él —declaró con una sonrisa totalmente relajada en forma de corazón.

—Eres realmente patético esperando una y otra vez por él, me das asco —anunció Yuri Plisetsky, mientras fruncía el ceño. No podía entender por qué ese hombre que lo tenía todo estaba pensando en perder todo por un mísero humano que no tenía nada interesante desde su punto de vista.

—Es porque él sigue volviendo una y otra vez a mí, no es necesario que nadie más que yo lo entienda, Yurio~ —declaró con voz cantarina antes de agacharse a acariciar a su mascota que había entrado felizmente moviendo su cola y corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Yurio! —gruñó, antes de darle la espalda —. Vas a seguir en este círculo vicioso para la eternidad, ese espejo ya está roto, no sé para qué demonios sigues intentando repararlo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí~ pero no es necesario, esta vez danzaremos una canción que pueda reparar incluso ese cristal roto —dijo Viktor con esa sonrisa tan característica suya mientras le guiñaba el ojo, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del rubio.

Al verlo desaparecer, el albino dejó escapar un suave suspiró —. No podemos perder la esperanza ¿verdad, Makkachin? —soltó una risa ante el ladrido y del bolsillo de su gabardina negra sacó un reloj de bolsillo, lo abrió con lentitud, la parte superior era un espejo y estaba roto. La parte inferior tenía debajo del reloj grabado: "Para la persona que posee mi reflejo".

Aún recordaba bien cuando ese espejo mágico no estaba roto, recordaba perfectamente cuando no podía reunirse con Yuuri, solo debía abrir ese reloj y en ese espejo se encontraba su reflejo. Pero ya no funcionaba, la magia había sido destruida con la muerte del creador del hechizo. Pero incluso así, él no podía deshacerse de ese recuerdo tan importante, no podía simplemente seguir, olvidando que alguna vez su aburrida vida fue iluminada por alguien con un toque especial de magia…

 _ **Incluso si el espejo es roto, el lazo que los une no será destruido.**_

 _ **Incluso si el mundo está en mi contra, la magia que reside en mi pecho me hará volver a ti.**_

 _ **Si mi vida llega a su fin, déjame ser egoísta y pedirte que esperes por mí.**_

 _ **Porque te amo e incluso si el mundo decide alejarme de ti, yo volveré.**_

 _ **Yo soy tu reflejo, tú eres mi reflejo, sin el otro, no podríamos vivir.**_


	3. II

_**Nuevamente Yuuri se encontraba sentado en el columpio de un parque, la nieve caía copo a copo, cubriendo el suelo de tierra con un manto de pureza. Estaba completamente solo, lo que en esos momentos le parecía extraño, siempre había muchos niños jugando por allí en esa época del año.**_

" _ **Bienvenido de regreso, Yuuri" escuchó susurrar al viento, provocando que la mirada que había posado sobre el suelo se levantara. A un par de metros se encontraba nuevamente la silueta de ese hombre albino que atormentaba su vida desde muy joven.**_

— _**¿Quién eres? —preguntó, sin levantarse del columpio. Cada vez que corría hacia él, desaparecía, por eso no iba a ir nuevamente hacia él. Si de esa forma, esa fantasía se volvía un poco más duradera, no volvería a correr tras esa belleza efímera nunca más.**_

— _**¿Ya te has olvidado de mí, Yuuri? Eres muy cruel —Viktor le sonrió y lentamente empezó a acercarse, hasta sentarse en el columpio a su lado —. Tú sabes quién soy, porque has estado corriendo desesperadamente tras de mí durante mucho tiempo.**_

— _ **Pero tú siempre desapareces… No lo sé, corro tras de ti por puro instinto… Porque siempre he estado intentando alcanzarte en mis sueños —declaró el azabache, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo.**_

— _ **Es porque Yuuri es muy cruel y siempre se va primero que yo —la voz del albino sonaba tranquila y alegre. Se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás con calma —. ¿Serías capaz de abandonar todo por volver conmigo?**_

— _**¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres? Eres tú quien nunca deja que te alcance… Siempre vas caminando frente a mí, y lo único que puedo aspirar es rozar mis dedos con tu espald… —se detuvo, avergonzado por sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de esa manera con ese desconocido? ¿Cómo podía siquiera analizar la posibilidad de fugarse con él? Se estaba volviendo realmente loco.**_

— _ **Todo a su tiempo, Yuuri, mi existencia podría causar que tu vida corra peligro. Por eso, cuando estés listo para mí, ven a verme, sé que llegaras a mí aunque no te ayude para nada —volteó a verlo con ternura y se levantó con suavidad para ponerse frente a ese chico que miraba con inseguridad al piso.**_

— _ **Pero me siento tan desesperado… No lo entiendo, no sé qué me ocurre… No sé tú nombre, no te recuerdo de nada… Pero mi corazón siempre da un salto al pensar en que puedo encontrarte ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué siempre apareces en mis sueños?... —cerró los ojos apenas sintió unos fríos labios sobre su frente, y no pudo evitar subir la mirada hacia ese rostro que sonreía levemente con unos orbes tristes.**_

— _ **Soy tu reflejo, Yuuri. Apresúrate y regresa a mí —comentó el albino, antes de darle la espalda y empezar a alejarse.**_

 _ **Por un momento el japonés se quedó en silencio, observando cómo una vez más, el hombre que era el centro de sus pensamientos volvía a escapar de él —. ¡Espera!**_

 _ **Tarde, para cuando había entendido captado su situación ya era demasiado tarde, ese hombre ya había desaparecido de nuevo.**_

Yuuri despertó sobresaltado, y nuevamente de sus castaños orbes un par de lágrimas rodaron. Se sentó lentamente, sintiéndose terriblemente solo en esos momentos. Las paredes azules de su habitación le parecieron terriblemente insípidas, los muebles como su armario y su escritorio eran tan aburridos, repentinamente había algo extraño a un lado de su cama: una rosa azul…

Sin saber la razón, nuevas lágrimas empezaron a rodar una tras otra. Tomó la rosa con una de sus manos, y la abrazó con suavidad. No entendía el dolor en su corazón, pero era tan doloroso.

— ¿Por qué un hombre tan perfecto como tú me busca?... A mí que no soy nada llamativo, soy solo un chico normal… ¿Está bien para mí anhelarte tanto? Respóndeme… —era inevitable que se sintiera tan dolido, ese príncipe que era acariciado por los copos de nieve que danzaban entre la brisa era lo más cercano a un cuento de hadas que había visto jamás… Nadie en su santo juicio creería que estaba tras él, que no era más que un extra.

No quería levantarse, porque sabía que incluso si iba diariamente a la universidad y "vivía" su corazón nunca iba a llenarse. Porque su sueño parecía no querer volverse nunca realidad. El sonido de pisadas lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose con un gato atigrado, que parecía tener el ceño fruncido "Meow"

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Seguramente debo verme patético hasta frente a los ojos de un gato —murmuró con voz suave mientras subía una de sus manos para poder limpiar las lágrimas que no parecían querer detenerse. Lo más llamativo del animal era un collar de leopardo finamente arreglado en su cuello, era obvio que tenía dueño.

—Meow —el pequeño animal empujó con sus patas un sobre, y antes de retirarse, le sonrió ladinamente —. Úsalo bien, cerdo.

El azabache ladeó el rostro, ese gato acababa de hablar… Aquello no podía ser verdad, debía ser una ilusión de su mente —. De verdad que me estoy volviendo completamente desquiciado… —murmuró con voz suave, antes de gatear hacia el sobre y tomarlo lentamente. Dentro de este había dos cosas: una carta y una botella con un líquido carmín oscuro.

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, alguien estaba observándolo. Volteó a ambos lados, no había nada. Volvió a gatear hasta su cama, y fijo su mirada sobre el papel. Sintió miedo de leerlo, por lo que guardó el contenido nuevamente en el sobre, lo dejó bajó su almohada y se recostó cerrando los ojos. Aquello era una ilusión, una mentira creada por su subconsciente perturbado. La próxima vez que despertara, nada de eso estaría allí: ni el sobre, ni la rosa, todo se volvería una hermosa mentira.

Lejos de allí, Viktor estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, había salido a dar un paseo con Makkachin para calmar su ansiedad. Aunque no había servido de nada, pues cada momento que pasaba anhelaba más y más tener a cierto chico pelinegro entre sus brazos. Se había estado conteniendo de secuestrarlo desde el momento en que supo que había vuelto a nacer, pero ya estaba casi en su límite.

—Le di un pequeño empujón a tu cerdo —dijo el ruso rubio, apareciendo justo detrás del conde Nikforov.

— ¿No estás yendo en contra de Yakov al hacer eso? —preguntó con serenidad el albino mientras le sonreía. Inevitablemente sabía que Yurio se uniría a su causa en algún momento, porque aunque quisiera ocultarlo de todos, él sabía muy bien que ese arisco gatito estaba enamorado de un hombre humano.

— ¡Ja! Ni que fuese mi padre. Además, quiero ver al cerdo retorcerse de desesperación por encontrarte —mintió tranquilamente con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Él que una vez había admirado a Viktor más que nadie, sabía perfectamente que incluso con ese espejo roto, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse en todas las vidas de Yuuri.

—El seguro lloraría si te escuchara decir eso, Yurio —soltó una suave risa para abrazar a Makkachin que había ido en busca de cariño a su pecho. Lo acarició suavemente y besó su frente, recibiendo una lamida en respuesta —. Si Yuuri vuelve a morir, creo que la próxima vez dormiré hasta que despierte.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás demente?! —se apresuró el rubio a decir, aquella declaración lo había dejado sorprendido. Si un vampiro poderoso se iba a dormir, normalmente no había certeza de que volviese a despertar.

—Sí, eso creo. Pero no veo sentido en seguir aburriéndome en este mundo, no pienso darle la victoria a Yakov, y mucho menos pienso rendirme con Yuuri. Algún día tú también entenderás esta locura, y la desesperada lucha por salvar tu propio reflejo.

—Los humanos verdaderamente son un peligro para nosotros, yo no voy a rebajarme como tú, no me subestimes —declaró el rubio de manera grosera, negándose a aceptar que él también estaba cayendo enamorado de un mortal.

—No lo son verdaderamente, enamorarse de un humano no es tan malo como dicen. Pero si lo encuentras, perderlo es como perderte a ti mismo —aseguró mientras sonreía tranquilamente —. Vamos, Yurio~ Acompáñame a cenar, tengo unas botellas de la mejor sangre para acompañar~

— ¿Por qué rayos debo cenar contigo? —se quejó, antes de ser tomado de la mano y jalado hacia el interior de la enorme habitación —. Siempre eres así —se quejó, chasqueando la lengua. Viktor Nikiforov era realmente un viejo fastidioso.

 _ **Un espejo, aunque roto, todavía puede reflejar algo, incluso si es solo una versión distorsionada de la persona.**_

 _ **Mientras existe aunque sea un pedazo de espejo, el futuro no será destruido.**_


	4. III

_**El cielo claro de un pleno invierno cubría todo lo que estaba por encima de la cabeza de Yuuri, en esa ocasión no había nada más que un bosque rodeándolo. Los árboles no eran más que un tronco con ramas abandonadas por cada una de las hojas que en algún momento había adornado su figura de antaño; y aun así esas vacías extensiones se mecían ante el fuerte viento.**_

 _ **De alguna manera podía reconocer el paisaje. Ese lugar llamaba a su mente un recuerdo lejano, tan lejano que ni siquiera le pertenecía al él de esa vida. Pronto se encontró con dos siluetas, protegidas por un muro de robles que formaban un claro.**_

 _ **Tuvo que acercarse más, paso a paso… Y su expresión se pasó de la curiosidad a una de total sorpresa. Una de las siluetas era él, más adulto y con el cabello casi llegando a su nuca. La otra silueta, pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al hombre con el que soñaba regularmente.**_

 _ **Por un momento, su mirada se cruzó con su "yo" pasado, y al parpadear ya no se encontraba observando desde el bosque. Ahora podía ver al albino de frente, podía sentir su tacto frío estrechándolo con una inmensa fuerza, como si no quisiera apartarlo nunca. Intentó hablar, más su voz no salió. Fue allí donde entendió que aquello era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de su otra vida.**_

— _ **Viktor, alguien podría vernos, debes irte ya… —murmuró el azabache con voz suplicante y orbes cristalinos. Desde el momento en que lo había vuelto a encontrar sabía que su final volvería a convertirse en una tragedia.**_

— _ **Es muy pronto, nadie nos vera, te lo aseguro. Déjame disfrutar un poco más de ti —el conde estaba completamente enamorado de esos orbes marrones, que nunca perdían ese brillo tan especial que lo hacía querer vivir —. Solo un poco más… —un leve susurró escapó de sus labios a la vez que los rozabas con la tersa piel del cuello ajeno. Sacó su lengua, dando una lenta lamida, le encantaba la manera en la que se retorcía entre sus brazos.**_

— _ **Es… Espera Viktor, aquí no —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y su corazón empezó a latir lleno con una emoción incontrolable. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir esos largos y afilados colmillos atravesar su piel.**_

 _ **La sangre del su alma gemela era como siempre la más deliciosa, simplemente no tenía comparación con nada. Ni siquiera esas botellas de la más fina sangre que guardaba en su bodega podían saciarlo como lo hacía el líquido vital perteneciente a Yuuri. Estrechó ese cuerpo nuevamente contra sí, y deslizó su diestra hacia la entrepierna ya despierta del contrario.**_

 _ **Su cuerpo tembló ante el suave tacto ajeno, mucho más cuando este empezaba a acariciarlo por encima de sus ropas —.Ah… ¡Viktor! —intentaba buscar la mejor manera de aferrarse a él, pero el albino parecía indispuesto a dejar que escapara de su fuerte agarre. La diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada, él era un simple humano y el hombre que amaba era un vampiro noble con una personalidad sumamente caprichosa.**_

 _ **Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, aquello era perfecto. Incluso si se oponía con palabras, era evidente que el cuerpo de Yuuri estaba disfrutando al máximo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Siempre que él lo tocaba, se excitaba, ese azabache era demasiado adorable. Con una leve lamida se separó de la blanca piel, dejando apenas un rastro de que sus colmillos estuvieron dentro —Eres realmente adorable, Yuuri~ Déjame escucharte más…**_

 _ **Incluso cuando su mente le pedía que no cayera ante la tentación del mayor; tanto su cuerpo como su corazón la ignoraban completamente, cayendo una y otra vez ante Viktor. Si tan solo no lo amara tanto… —D… Detente… ¡Ah! —tuvo que llevar una de sus manos hacia sus labios para poder contener los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar. ¿Y cómo no? Cuando podía sentir claramente la fría mano ajena acariciar su erección recién liberada de su pantalón.**_

— _ **Yuuri… Vamos, dime que me amas —entrecerró sus orbes celestes, sonriéndole al menor que se estremecía una y otra vez en sus brazos. Ese chico de cabellos negros lo había encantado muchos años atrás cuando lo había encontrado girando entre una lluvia de pétalos rosados. Ahora, unas vidas después, volvía a poder sostenerlo fuertemente contra su pecho. Su diestra continuó recorriendo el miembro ajeno, asegurándose de presionar tanto su base como su glande. Toda su atención era para ese humano.**_

 _ **Con cada nueva caricia se estremecía, e intentaba que su cuerpo no se arqueara… Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese frío tacto, que su cuerpo moría por liberarse —. Te amo… Te amo Viktor — murmuró. Te amo tanto que debo entregarte al mundo que está loco por ti… finalizó para sí mismo. Algún día el albino entendería que ninguno estaba destinado a tener al otro como reflejo**_

— _ **Te amo, Yuuri, por favor, quédate a mi lado… —su voz salió con un tono casi suplicante mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre la erección ajena. Un fuerte gemido y la humedad sobre su diestra le anunciaron que el menor había llegado al límite. "Lo siento, lo siento" empezó a disculparse el contrario, a lo que él simplemente dejó escapar una risa y besó la mejilla ajena —. No tienes que disculparte.**_

 _ **Aprovechó la distracción del mayor para sacar un pañuelo y limpiar tanto la mano del vampiro como su miembro. Estaba todo nervioso, por lo que en un par de ocasiones casi deja caer el pañuelo. Su rostro ardía como nunca y su corazón estaba demasiado exaltado para la ocasión. Subió el cierre apenas vio la oportunidad y se volteó con el ceño levemente fruncido hacia el más alto —. No quiero que te metas en problemas con Yakov de nuevo…**_

— _ **No me importa Yakov~ No me importa nadie más que tú, Yuuri, deberías entenderlo de una vez por todas —aseguró, tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y juntando sus frentes —. ¿Por qué luces como si fueses a llorar?**_

— _ **Porque Viktor es querido por muchos, no deberías decir esas cosas. Incluso si yo no estoy, todos seguirán amándote tanto que brillaras entre toda la oscuridad —las mejillas del humano de orbes castaño estaban sonrojadas al igual que la comisura de sus ojos y su nariz. En cualquier momento las lágrimas brotarían.**_

— _ **Pero, yo no quiero ser la luz si no puedo tenerte. Porque tú eres mi reflejo, no puedo simplemente aceptar que huyas de mi lado. ¿No habías dicho que cargarías el odio del mundo para tenerme? —sonrió ampliamente mientras lo observaba ilusionado. El reloj de bolsillo que reposaba en su pantalón era la señal de que su amor perduraría a través del tiempo.**_

— _ **Lo dije, por eso puedo seguir reencarnando una y otra vez para verte, Viktor… —aunque quisiera quedarse con él todo el tiempo del mundo, el destino siempre conspiraba en su contra, sin importar cuántas veces volviese a la vida, el resultado siempre era el mismo. Yo no seré nunca lo suficiente para ti, así que sé un buen vampiro y déjame morir completamente murmuró en su mente con todo el dolor del mundo. Deseaba estar con el noble, estaba dispuesto a abandonar el mundo de los mortales para habitar en las sombras si así le permitían permanecer con su alma gemela. Pero nada de eso resultaba nunca…**_

— _ **Deja de pensarlo Yuuri, eres mío… —sentenció el vampiro, antes de tomar los labios ajenos en un dulce beso, que culminó en la intersección de sus miradas. De alguna manera, se sentía como si esa fuese a ser la última vez que pudiese hacerlo en esa vida.**_

 _ **Yuuri fue expulsado de ese recuerdo, y terminó asomado en una ventana, donde esa misma vida pasada se encontraba desnudo, abrazado a Viktor entre unas amplias sábanas de color rojo. Fuera de la ventana el sol brillaba con levedad, filtrándose entre algunas nubes oscuras, dignas de un invierno en Rusia. Se sintió absorbido, y su vista se volvió nuevamente la de su antecesor.**_

— _ **Duerme bien, Viktor, te amo… —murmuró el azabache, antes de besar la frente del vampiro plácidamente dormido. Se levantó lentamente y se observó en el espejo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de chupetones. Como siempre el mayor no podía controlarse a la hora de marcarlo como de su propiedad —. Esto es tan vergonzoso… —susurró, antes de vestirse con cuidado, cubriendo nuevamente su pálida y marcada piel.**_

 _ **A paso ligero abandonó el interior de ese enorme castillo con paredes tapizadas y muebles de fina madera. Algunos sirvientes lo veían pasar en silencio y le sonreían con total calma. A excepción de cierto vampiro rubio que estaba justo recostado en el sillón del recibidor con ceño fruncido.**_

— _**¿A dónde vas, cerdo? No creo que Viktor te haya dado permiso para volver tan temprano a tu aldea —la persona frente a él era el amante del noble que admiraba. No podía creer que su mayor ejemplo a seguir estuviese acostándose con un asqueroso y simple humano.**_

— _**¡Oh! No me asustes de esa manera, Yurio. Voy a dar un paseo, regresaré más al rato, así que mientras no estoy, cuida de Viktor ¿Bien? —hablaba con prisas, y apenas escuchó un chasqueo de lengua, abandonó el edificio por la puerta principal —. Pude contenerlas hasta salir… —las lágrimas ya habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas.**_

 _ **Mientras ese humano abandonaba el territorio del poderoso vampiro Nikiforov, el rubio de orbes verdes simplemente observaba la puerta —. Todos sabemos que no volverás, no con esa vida —aseguró con voz suave y chasqueó la lengua. Le parecía patético por parte de Yuuri abandonar a Viktor solamente porque Yakov había envenenado su mente. Si de verdad amaba al de cabellos plateados, debía quedarse con él yendo en contra de todo el mundo. Así debían ser las cosas.**_

— _ **En esa vida, cortaste tus muñecas y te desangraste en el centro del claro que compartíamos juntos. En la siguiente vida, te lanzaste de un acantilado y te ahogaste —empezó a murmurar un Viktor con cabello largo amarrado en una alta coleta. Tenía que admitir que no se veía nada mal.**_

 _ **Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, viendo a ambos lados, el paisaje volvía a cambiar, pero esta vez al parque que solía visitar de camino a su universidad. Estaba en un sueño sin duda alguna.**_

— _ **La primera vez que nos encontramos yo apenas estaba haciéndome un nombre, y tú eras un brujo que usaba las plantas para curar enfermedades. Esa vez tuve que verte morir en la hoguera. En la siguiente en la horca, te he visto morir tantas veces… Y sin embargo, el dolor sigue siendo igual de fuerte. Al principio era "justicia divina" contra un brujo, pero luego tú mismo decidías abandonar mi lado por mi supuesto bien. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de dudar y quedarte a mi lado para siempre, Yuuri?**_

Su nombre resonó hasta el momento en el que abrió sus orbes de golpe, incorporándose inmediatamente de la cama —. ¡Viktor! —estiró sus manos, pero la soledad fue la única respuesta que encontró en su habitación. Bajó la mirada, viendo cómo sus lágrimas eran absorbidas por la blanca tela de la almohada. ¿Cómo podía siquiera presentarse frente a ese vampiro? Que había sufrido tanto por él… Y, sin embargo, eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos… Quería correr hasta la persona que lo había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

¿Estaba bien qué alguien como él le robara a ese hombre a los de su especie? Ahora creía que estaba en lo correcto, en esos momentos pensaba que su yo actual podría hacer feliz a Viktor. No tenía muchos lazos con los humanos, no había a nadie a quien quisiera ver todos los días… Si el albino se lo pedía, lo dejaría todo para estar con él, incluso si eso significaba abandonar la humanidad que lo caracterizaba en cada una de sus vidas.

Por otro lado, su sentido común le exigía que lo pensara, que tal vez debía resignarse a que sus razas simplemente nunca podrían estar juntas… ¿Qué se supone debía hacer en esos momentos? Ahora que lo recordaba, solamente podía tener en su mente a Viktor…

En la mansión de Viktor Nikiforov, el susodicho se encontraba viendo su jardín desde la ventana. En sus labios estaba su tan conocida sonrisa en forma de corazón —. Ahora que has despertado de nuevo, regresa a mí… Esta vez, estoy seguro que no serás influenciado. Muéstrame ese lado de antaño, Yuuri, ese que seguía sus deseos sin pensar en nada más. Déjame ver tu Eros de nuevo —su sonrisa se volvió relajada, y llevó su diestra hacia sus labios. Sorprendería al mundo mostrando el radiante poder de ese chico. No tenía duda alguna de ello.


	5. Conociéndote

Yuri Plisetsky se estaba apenas levantando, eran un poco pasadas las 7:00 pm, y la noche en Rusia estaba perfecta para dar una vuelta por allí. Para un vampiro como él, la oscuridad era su mejor amiga, pues en ella podía protegerse de la vista de los curiosos y además alimentarse sin miedo a ser encontrado. A pesar de que hacía muchos años que los vampiros usaban sangre embotellada para ahorrarse los problemas, él seguía prefiriendo alimentarse de la fresca. Por lo que, aunque con pereza, salía a cazar de vez en cuando.

Saludó con una sonrisa al felino que maulló en justo del otro lado de su cama, y acarició lentamente su cabecita entre las orejas. Las sábanas de su cama eran de leopardo, y tanto el papel tapiz como el suelo eran de madera rojiza, bordeado por una línea blanca, que se encargaba de las divisiones. Una ventanal grueso daba hacia la terraza que daba hacia el jardín, y casi siempre se recargaba allí para mirar todo a su alrededor.

Era un noble después de todo, era bueno en sus negocios, y muchos lo consideraban como un "prodigio" sin embargo, él sabía que el único prodigio entre los vampiros era Viktor Nikiforov, ese hombre que más de una vez lo había decepcionado con su inútil personalidad. Desde hacía siglos lo había visto convertirse en alguna especie de cadáver viviente, ya no había rastro de esa alegre persona que bailaba con todos en las reuniones, ni rastro de ese hombre que lo aconsejaba con una seguridad intimidante. Todo era culpa de Yuuri Katsuki, si tan solo él no hubiese existido nunca…

—Maldito cerdo —gruñó levemente mientras empezaba a quitarse su pijama, que constaba de un kigurumi de gato atigrado con orejas y cola —. No puedo creer que sea él sea el Eros de Viktor —un chasqueó de lengua seguido de un suspiro. Y por mucho que él quisiera negar eso, sabía que esa era la única verdad. Porque cuando el albino se encontraba con ese estúpido azabache, sonreía tan ampliamente que le recordaba la primera vez que había visto a ese vampiro que todos admiraban.

Durante muchos años se había negado a intervenir o a acercarse demasiado a ese humano, pero una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo… Descubrió que estaba bien que él se quedara con Viktor. Ni los ancianos, ni la sociedad humana deberían ser barreras para la felicidad de esos dos, él tampoco lo sería… Sin embargo, Yakov no era fácil de convencer, mucho menos de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Si tan solo él fuese capaz de ver lo feliz que era el de cabellos platinados cuando estaba con el cerdo, tal vez, entendería lo incorrecta que estaba su decisión de separarlos.

—Suficiente del cerdo y el estúpido de Vitya, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con ese par de idiotas. De todas formas, seguramente esta vez, tampoco podrán ganar —sentenció con voz suave, y aunque no parecía interesado, en su corazón existía el anhelo de que hubiese alguna esperanza para ellos.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar más sobre la vida de aquellos tontos, se dispuso a escoger su conjunto para esa ocasión. Su armario constaba de prendas negras, blancas y mezclas de estampado de leopardo. Le encantaba el animal print, incluso tenía unos botines negros con laterales de ese tipo de estampado. Ese gusto era algo de lo que muchos de sus conocidos se burlaban, pero tampoco cambiaba nada. Con calma tomó un suéter de mangas de leopardo y centro blanco con el estampado de la huella de un gato. Unos pantalones negros y sus botines antes mencionados, fueron el conjunto perfecto. Agregándole por supuesto su chaqueta negra de bordes blancos y espalda de animal print de leopardo.

Un vistazo en el espejo, lo confirmó, estaba perfecto. Ah… Casi lo olvidaba, tomó un brazalete grueso de cuero que acomodó alrededor de su muñeca a presión. Era un detalle de una persona a la que consideraba un buen rival, pero nadie debía saberlo. La identidad del dueño de ese regalo, solamente podía saberla él.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que había algo extraño ese día, no sabía si era el cambio de estación o un movimiento extraño de humanos en la ciudad, pero algo pasaría, y obviamente él no iba a perderse de ello.

Con paso tranquilo caminó por los pasillos de su hogar, tan tétrico como siempre, esas paredes rojas aburridas al igual que la alfombra con bordes dorados que seguía por el suelo de madera. No le gustaba, odiaba todo de la decoración de esa mansión, sobre todo las armaduras dispuestas en los pasillos.

—Parece que todas las mansiones las sacaron de la misma colección, yo debería tener mi propia mansión, para decorarla a mi gusto —murmuró con voz suave para sí mismo con una sonrisa, al imaginarse aquello. Sería tan genial, que podría tener muchos gatos y además todo decorado a su gusto. Oh, tendría que pensar en emanciparse de Yakov.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, observó un enorme retrato de un anciano hombre de barba —. Voy de salida abuelo, nos vemos —una sonrisa totalmente tierna y un asentimiento, fue lo que le dedicó, antes de desaparecer con un leve giro.

No por nada, era conocido como el "Hada de hielo" entre los vampiros, con una coraza tan fuerte como el hielo y un rostro tan perfecto como el de los ángeles. Era codiciado tanto por mujeres como por hombres, pero ninguno era capaz de acercársele demasiado. Y eso que él no se consideraba tan difícil de tratar. Claro, era él.

Sonrió para sí mismo, recordando que había cierto humano que siempre se le quedaba observando en sus paseos, se veía como una buena persona, además le gustaba el estilo de su ropa. Por eso, él también había terminado por prestarle atención, pero incluso así, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Es decir, él no iba a correr tras un humano, pero se había visto esperando el acercamiento de ese hombre. Era una cosa extraña, no sabía nada de esa persona, además de que tenía un tono de piel oscuro, unos ojos marrones y siempre llevaba una expresión seria adornando su rostro.

Esperen… ¿En qué momento lo había detallado tanto? Maldición… Se frotó la cabeza con frustración, antes de alzar su mirada ante una voz que lo llamaba. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato al notar que se trataba de él no muy apreciado conde Jean Jacques Leroy, JJ —. ¿Se te ofrece algo, inútil? —comentó el rubio mientras llevaba una mano a su cadera. Ese vampiro era de lo más desagradable, con su montón de zorras atrás y un carácter tan arrogante como solamente él podía tener.

—Mira, nada más a quién nos encontramos aquí ¿No es el precioso, Yuri-chan? —había conocido a ese pequeño y endemoniado ángel en Japón durante una visita a Viktor Nikiforov, y desde entonces simplemente no podía dejarlo tranquilo. Era tan lindo que debía sin duda alguna, entrar a su harem.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Yuri, que ya empezaba a querer clavarle sus garras en el cuello y hacer rodar esa cabeza. Tal vez de ese modo, esa asquerosa sonrisa desaparecería —. No me llames así, basura. Me estorbas, quítate —aseguró el rubio, sin prestarle atención al de cabellos negros y ojos claros. Ese sujeto era realmente patético.

—Pero qué salvaje te has puesto, creo que debería disciplinarte. Sé que te mueres por estar conmigo—entre ambos, él era quien tenía más rango. Por eso no estaba preocupado de que ese chico de verdad sacara sus garras y lo apuñalara, aunque tendría cuidado. Yuri Plisetsky era realmente peligroso cuando se enfadada, se lo habían advertido desde mucho antes.

— ¡Ja! ¿Quién te crees? Alguien que ni siquiera puede estar a la par con Viktor, nunca podrá siquiera captar mi atención. No tengo tiempo que perder con un conde mujeriego —lanzó de forma mordaz y caminó a su lado, llevándose el hombro ajeno por delante… Lo miró de reojo, dedicándole una afilada mirada, que demostraba lo muy molesto que le parecía ese sujeto.

—No te vas a escapar de mí, lady —estiró su mano para tomar ese delgado brazo, y recibió un esperado manotazo, a lo que le sonrió ladinamente —. Parece que hoy estás más indispuesto que nunca. ¿Qué vas a hacer si tú familia decide hacer que te unas a mi harem? —después de todo, los nobles de la sociedad vampírica siempre se unían usando a sus descendientes, les gustara a estos o no.

—Primero me convierto en cenizas —aseguró, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos para empezar a alejarse de allí a paso calmado. JA. Ni aunque todos los ancianos quisieran unir su vida a la de ese hombre él iba a permitirlo. Escogería de quién enamorarse y lo haría sin pedirle permiso a nadie. ¿Quiénes se creían esos inútiles para intentar controlar su vida?

—Ya veremos quién cae primero, Yuri-chan~ —murmuró el ojiclaro con una leve sonrisa. Ni siquiera ese pequeño prodigio iba a poder en contra suya. Aunque, sinceramente, si se entregaba sin pelear, era mucho mejor para él. Le gustaba lo salvaje que era, le provocaba hacerlo llorar, que le rogara perdón. Sí, convertiría a ese chico en uno de sus amantes, costara lo que costara.

Había empezado a caminar más deprisa, ya molesto con todo aquello. ¡Demonios! Era una buena noche, y todo estaba siendo arruinado por la presencia de ese conde ridículo.

La luna iluminaba tenuemente cada rincón del parque, había algunas parejas caminando de la mano, otras sentadas en las bancas, dándose tiernas caricias. Todo eso lo asqueaba.

Sintió que su frente se hundió contra algo duro, y tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás. Había estado tan distraído en su mundo que no había visto a la persona frente a él —. Eh… Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —murmuró el pelinegro cuando se volteó hacia la persona que había chocado con él. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, la persona que estaba allí era sin duda Yuri Plisetsky, el vampiro que observaba a diario por simple curiosidad. Después de todo, hasta un cazador como él podía entender cuando una atracción iba más allá que un simple "debo asegurarme"

Inevitablemente las mejillas del vampiro adquirieron un leve tono carmín, aquello tenía que ser una jodida broma del destino ¿Verdad? No podía tener tan mala suerte en la vida —. Tú… ¡Eres ese tipo que siempre me está mirando! —exclamó dentro de su desesperación por no saber qué otra cosa debía hacer. Su corazón estaba acelerado, su mente todavía parecía no aceptar que estaba frente a ese hombre que había capturado la mirada del hada del hielo.

— ¿Ah? Siempre coincidimos en los mismos lugares, es imposible no haberlo notado antes. Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, ya que por fin hablamos ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? —sus gruesas cejas siempre parecían estar fruncidas y sus labios rara vez se curvaban, pero en esos momentos a pesar de su seriedad estaba sonriendo. La vida de los cazadores estaba llena de peligros y por eso, casi siempre se abstenían de hacer amistades o enamorarse. Pero él quería ser amigo de ese vampiro, de esa presa que había visto pelear contra el aire en varias ocasiones… Era entretenido de ver, aunque claro, siempre había algo más… Un interés más personal.

— ¿Qué Diablos?... —aquello no estaba ocurriendo ¿o sí? ¿No sería todo una fantasía retorcida de su mente? Parecía serlo en esos momentos. Pero, incluso si eso no era real, él simplemente no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así —. Mucho gusto, Beka. Soy Yuri Plisetsky. Seamos amigos —comentó con tranquilidad mientras estiraba su mano hacia el moreno con una leve sonrisa. Sería gracioso que se viese en esos momentos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz igual.

 _No puso tanta resistencia como pensé que lo haría_ pensó el azabache. No esperaba que el rubio aceptara tan fácilmente o tal vez, no pensó que él se sintiera tan solo —. Ya que somos amigos ¿Damos una vuelta juntos? —empezó a caminar sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, y no se sorprendió al sentir que era seguido de cerca, pocos segundos después ya el rubio caminaba a su lado, viéndolo de reojo. En esos momentos, le parecía que era casi loco pensar que el rubio era un monstruo de la noche.

—Entonces… Ya que tenemos gustos parecidos, podemos ser buenos amigos ¿no? —inevitablemente no podía evitar observar al contrario con algo de curiosidad. Era evidente que era una persona seria, su lenguaje corporal lo hacía demasiado evidente, además era robusto, cosa que seguramente él nunca tendría. Suspiró levemente, era frustrante el saber que tendría una contextura delgada y fina eternamente. En cambio, ese hombre tenía buen cuerpo, brazos fuertes, abdomen desarrollado y un amplio pecho al igual que su espalda. Debía ser eso lo que hacía que esa chaqueta negra de cuero, se viera tan bien en él, la camisa beige con cuello en "V" y cubierta levemente por la bufanda negra era una buena combinación. Un pantalón negro ajustado y unos zapatos negros, iban muy bien con ese hombre. Tenía que admitirlo, Beka tenía estilo, para ser humano, claro estaba.

—Sí, supongo… —no pudo evitar notar que esos orbes verdes claro lo estaban observando con demasiada atención, analizando cada parte de él. De alguna manera era intimidante pensar que ese ser pudiese ver dentro de su alma en algún momento —Por aquí hay un puesto de helados bastante popular ¿Quieres probar?

Inevitablemente tuvo que sonreír ante la propuesta, claro que conocía esos helados, casi siempre comía allí. Pues, aunque Yakov insistía que la comida humana no era digna de un noble vampírico a él le gustaba, además que siempre que veía a Viktor, estaba comiendo algún plato preparado por humanos —. Sí, vamos —miró por un momento la mano del de orbes castaño. _Al carajo con el cuidado, este es mi amigo_ se dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba la mano ajena, y apresuraba el paso, arrastrando al más alto con él.

— ¿Eh? —no pudo evitar que la sorpresa invadiera por unos segundos su rostro, no podía creer que el rubio lo estuviese jalando de esa manera. Parecía que ya estaba bastante a gusto con él, lo que debía admitir, era todo un logro —No pensé que fueras un amante del dulce —comentó, recibiendo un "No lo soy" por parte del contrario. Era como ver la definición gráfica del término japonés: "Tsundere" —. ¿Y del helado?

—Puede ser… —murmuró el Ruso mientras caminaba sin soltar la mano ajena. Las personas a su alrededor les habían echado una mirada, pero a él no le importaba. Quería estar libre de las reglas que oprimían a los de sangre noble, por eso, no quería pensar en ello justo allí, cuando ningún anciano lo miraba. Aunque fuese por un rato, sería libre de su propia naturaleza, y jugaría a ser humano con esa persona que le agradaba. Era lo correcto ¿no? —. ¿A ti te gustan los dulces, Beka?

—Me gustan los que están hecho de cítricos, de vez en cuando por supuesto. Tanto dulce sería malo para la salud —hablaba con un tono de voz grave pero sereno, no había rastro de nerviosismo o alguna alteración de sus emociones. Simplemente estaba relajado, disfrutando del frío tacto de la mano del rubio. Al llegar al puesto, fijó sus orbes castaños en los esmeralda claro del contrario —. ¿De qué te gustaría?

—De chocolate —pidió el rubio mientras desviaba levemente la mirada, y hacía una inspección del entorno que los rodeaba. Nadie fuera de lo común, al menos. Debía estar pendiente de no ser visto por otro vampiro de alto rango o habría problemas… Lo menos que necesitaba era a Yakov entrometiéndose en su vida privada como lo hacía con Viktor.

El más alto no tardó en pedir un par de barquillas: dos de chocolate. Pagó ambas, antes de voltear a ver al vampiro, que parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos —. Pareces entretenido en algo Yuri ¿Ocurre algo? —al verlo voltear rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido, sonrió. Era realmente todo un caso raro "No pasa nada" dijo, tomando el helado que le ofrecía.

—Gracias… —murmuró por lo bajo, antes de darle una probada a su helado. SI hubiese estado más pendiente habría podido notar la leve sonrisa que el más alto le dedicó. Era tan extraño… Aunque la brisa fría soplaba, él no sentía frío. Al contrario, se sentía bien estando junto a Otabek, era diferente a todo lo que había sentido en su larga vida hasta ahora. Y, en el fondo lo sabía, estaba consciente de que en ese azabache había encontrado alguien que podía compartir su soledad, y, tal vez, hacerla desaparecer.

—De nada —comentó con tranquilidad, empezando a caminar nuevamente. Esta vez no espero por el rubio, si no que tomó con su mano libre la ajena. Sentía la extraña necesidad de crear un vínculo entre ellos, incluso si era solamente de amistad. Aunque, en su interior lo sabía, un vampiro y un cazador ni siquiera como amigos podían estar juntos. Uno de los dos terminaría asesinando al otro, ese era un hecho que por lo menos en ese mundo, no podía refutarse.

—Por cierto ¿En qué trabajas, Beka? Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… Te he visto en muchos lugares distintos, y no pareces tener un horario fijo —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad e inevitablemente apretó el agarre con la mano ajena. No deseaba de ninguna manera que ese chico lo soltara.

—DJ, trabajo en algunas discotecas. Pero tengo un horario flexible, así que tengo bastante tiempo para pasearme por allí —primera mentira al rubio. Siempre había sido un buen mentiroso pues su expresión rara vez mutaba de la seriedad. Pero ver el rostro ilusionado de ese chico con orbes esmeraldas, lo hizo tragar… Era ridículo… El amor a primera vista no existía, mucho menos entre especies, incluso si ese vampiro había atraído su atención desde el primer momento. Simplemente enamorarse de él, estaba en contra de las leyes del universo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eres increíble, Beka! —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa y orbes brillantes. Debía haberlo supuesto, pues el hombre frente a él tenía el aspecto de ser todo un rebelde. Soltó una leve risa, ahora estaba más emocionado, su primer amigo era una persona inesperadamente demasiado interesante. Sin embargo, necesitaba respuestas, porque dudaba que esa fuese la razón por la cual su instinto había reaccionado nada más con verlo anteriormente.

— ¿Tú crees? No pienso que sea la gran cosa. ¿Y tú, Yuri? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con calma, sabiendo que muchas de las cosas que dirían sobre sí mismos serían mentiras. Él no podía decirle muchas cosas de su pasado, sin revelar que era un cazador y el rubio tendría que cuidarse para no revelar su verdadera naturaleza. Centró su atención en el helado, disponiéndose a comerlo tranquilamente.

—Yo pienso que es increíble. ¿Ah? ¿Yo? Soy un señorito, no hago nada —comentó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras devoraba un poco de la galleta de la barquilla. Claro que no era un señorito, había tenido que heredar el puesto de noble a muy temprana edad, el entrenamiento había sido riguroso, pero nada que un prodigio como él no pudiese llevar tranquilamente.

—Debe ser aburrido —su atención iba de su helado al rubio que parecía decir la verdad, aunque él sabía que no era así. Por el informe que había recibido de sus superiores, Yuri Plisetsky era uno de los pocos vampiros nobles que había; de esos, que solamente eran superados en conocimiento por los ancianos pero que compartían poder. Si ese chico quisiera, podría reducir a la humanidad en un mar de sangre…

—A veces, pero está bien. Hay días como este en los que encuentro algo realmente interesante —anunció con una sonrisa relajada —. Soy mi propio jefe y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Es genial ¿verdad? —aquella era una buena mentira, era tan buena que hasta él mismo podía creérsela. Los nobles eran regidos por los ancianos, que estaban en sus puestos para controlar que los herederos de las familias con sangre azul no estuviesen creando un ejército de neófitos y quisieran acabar con el equilibrio que con tanto esfuerzo habían creado.

—Tiene sus pros y sus contras —declaró, terminando con su helado. Y volteando a ver al rubio, que se relamía los dedos, inevitablemente vio esos pequeños colmillos entre los labios entreabiertos ajenos. Era tan hermoso como los demás cazadores le contaban, parecía delicado pero tanto su personalidad como su fuerza física eran todo lo contrario. Si quisiera, podría cortarlo a la mirad con una mala mirada. Así de fuerte era.

—Tiene más ventajas que desventajas —aseguró, dirigiendo sus orbes esmeraldas hacia el contrario. No pudo evitar fijarlos en una mancha de chocolate junto a sus labios, y casi por inercia tomó una de sus mejillas para obligarlo a agacharse. Abrió sus labios levemente y lo lamió. Soltó al azabache de inmediato al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y se encontró con una mirada que estaba posicionada varios metros detrás del azabache que lo acompañaba. Era JJ.

El cazador casi sufre un paro al sentir las acciones del rubio, un instinto le decía que se defendiera, sin embargo, estaba paralizado. ¿Era ese el poder de los nobles? ¿O era algo propio de Yuri? No lo sabía. Pero por ver el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado del rubio, se dejaría hacer eso siempre. Sonrió muy levemente, agradeciendo que el tono de su piel fuese oscuro y el vampiro no pudiese notar que había aparecido un leve sonrojo —. Gracias, supongo…

—Lo siento… Lo hice sin pensarlo, oh, ya sabes… Ya es tarde y tengo que irme, nos encontraremos otro día, Beka. Gracias por el helado —su tono había cambiado a uno más bajo, más rápido, resaltando el nerviosismo. Otro noble los había visto, si Yakov se enteraba iba a hacer un escándalo de esa reunión. Miró a ambos lados antes de empezar a correr.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Espera! —estiró su mano para sujetar al habitante de la noche, pero solamente consiguió agarrar su brazalete, quedándole en la mano. Se quedó en silencio, viendo al más bajo desaparecer demasiado pronto entre los frondosos árboles del parque. Había sido demasiado extraño. Buscó a los lados la causa del problema, y la encontró apenas dio la vuelta. A unos metros de distancia estaba otro de los nobles vampiros, Jean Jacques Leroy, quién se imaginaría que el noble perteneciente a Cánada estaba en Rusia. Ahora lo sabía.

JJ estaba sonriendo para sí mismo, acababa de asustar al pequeño gatito. No tenía sentido meter a los ancianos en aquel problema, por eso no tenía pensado decirle nada a ninguno de ellos; pero ¡vaya! Realmente era divertido ver la angustia en esos ojos que siempre parecían mirar por encima de todos. Soltó una suave risa, antes de que su clara mirada se encontrara con la castaña del hombre que acompañaba a su hada —. No es para ti —aseguró. Sorprendiéndose al leer la respuesta en los labios ajenos: "No te lo voy a entregar".

Otabek tenía el ceño fruncido y el labio curveado hacia abajo. No le importaba si ese estúpido era un noble sumamente poderoso, él se dedicaba a dar caza a los vampiros, y si de algo estaba muy seguro, era que no le dejaría jamás a su amigo. No se sorprendió al ver desaparecer a JJ, y simplemente apretó el brazalete que había quedado en su mano, sabiendo que no tendría que hacer como cenicienta, Yuri iría a recuperarlo cuando quisiera. Porque él mismo le había dicho que volverían a reunirse. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar por él.

 _ **El gato salvaje es arisco por naturaleza.**_

 _ **Si el gato se siente solo irá a sentarse junto al perro callejero.**_

 _ **El perro no se ha movido, está tranquilo.**_

 _ **El perro está a gusto con el gato, porque ambos están solos.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabe que su final puede convertirse en una eterna tragedia…**_


	6. V

Tres lentos días habían pasado desde que cierto azabache había observado durante un sueño la realidad tras su actual existencia. ¿Quién iba a decir que toda su vida no había iniciado hacía 17 años? Nadie, pero ahora él lo sabía. Sabía sobre los sentimientos de Viktor, y sobre los suyos propios.

Después de haber analizado su situación durante tantos días, era capaz de comprender que soñaba con ese albino porque era el amor de su vida… De esa y de todas las que había perdido en el pasado.

Primero su fortaleza mágica lo había llevado a la horca y a la hoguera, también había probado la guillotina, según las visiones del pasado que había estado recibiendo en los últimos días; Llegaban sin aviso y con un mareo que lo hacía tambalearse contra las paredes. Si tenía suerte lograba sujetarse, y, en caso contrario, simplemente terminaba golpeando su cabeza contra el piso. Era doloroso, y sin embargo, nada dolía más que aquellos recuerdos de una vida junto a Viktor. Esa vida a la que él no estaba destinado.

En segunda instancia, su baja autoestima se había convertido en una enorme depresión, y cuando no… La ansiedad terminaba por matarlo. Su muerte llegaba tarde o temprano, fuese por la razón que fuese.

Ahora entendía el rostro solitario que el vampiro le había mostrado en un par de ocasiones. De igual manera entendía la razón por la que Yurio estaba molesto con él, y le resaltaba lo estúpido que era… Pero, incluso así, quería tener la oportunidad nuevamente de ver a Viktor a su lado, con esa hermosa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento a él y al mundo entero cada vez que salía. Aun cuando no lo merecía…

Deseaba ser egoísta y monopolizar a ese poderoso hombre, pero le era imposible, lo amaba tanto que la única manera en la que podía ser feliz era viéndolo libre. Haciendo de su vida lo que quisiera y encantando al mundo en el proceso. Por esa simple razón, por más que quisiera robar a Viktor del mundo, no lo hacía… Es más, era tanto su miedo de dañar a ese hombre del que se había enamorado que moría una y otra vez por él.

Incluso si de cada vida solamente podía pasar un corto periodo de tiempo con ese vampiro, él lo aprovechaba, era feliz, y por sobre todo, hacía feliz a Viktor. Sin embargo, su corazón parecía haberse endurecido en esa vida, porque se veía incapaz de hacer sufrir al albino una vez más. No quería morir, no quería abandonarlo de nuevo.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con él —murmuró, antes de verse en el espejo con una leve sonrisa. Un suéter azul rey cuello en V, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de igual color. Caminó hasta la entrada de su hogar, tomando una gabardina marrón de botones negros en el proceso. Al colocarla sobre su cuerpo, suspiró, estaba mentalizado en que debía ir. Las 4 rosas en un jarrón, le recordaban que había alguien esperando por él, sin importar si él lo había herido sin compasión cada vez que volvía.

Desde el día en que había tenido el sueño hasta el actual, había recibido una carta diaria junto a una rosa por cada día que pasaba. El albino ya no aparecía en sus sueños, por lo menos no el Viktor actual. Lo había visto despedirse de él con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión que parecía no querer demostrar algún rastro de dolor. Lo había visto llorando sobre su tumba mientras su alma abandonaba el mundo terrenal. Ese vampiro le había pedido en cada ocasión que se quedara, que podrían hacer una vida juntos… Pero simplemente él… No podía aceptar tal cosa, no en ese entonces.

Por eso, decidido, abandonó el recinto seguro que representaba su hogar. Había tantas cosas que aclarar con el hombre de cabellos albinos, que no sabía por dónde iba a comenzar cuando lograra verlo. No sabía si su corazón derramaría lágrimas o serían únicamente sus ojos los que delataran el dolor de su alma. Porque saber cuánto había dañado a la persona que amaba, lo hacía terriblemente infeliz.

Lejos de allí, Viktor Nikiforov observaba su jardín de rosas azules desde la ventana del estudio. La compañía de los polvorientos libros, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, que llevaba consigo el dulce aroma de las rosas presentes en su amplio jardín. El mundo que veía desde allí, era una realidad completamente diferente a la que debía vivir el día a día.

¿Por qué tendría él que sufrir tanto? ¿Acaso su naturaleza vampírica lo condenaba como un ser infernal? No lo creía así, es más, juraría que solamente estaba teniendo muy mala suerte… O por lo menos, que el destino había decidido que él no sería feliz con Yuuri en ninguna vida. Pero no perdía la esperanza, ahora menos, que sabía que cierto azabache tenía sus recuerdos de regreso, y seguramente, con ellos vendría el poder por el cual había sufrido tanto durante sus múltiples existencias.

—Apresúrate a decidir qué harás conmigo, Yuuri… Porque yo realmente quiero mancharte con el sabor del pecado —cerró por un momento sus orbes, sonriendo. Cada vez que sus celestes ojos se encontraban con esa inocencia, tenían la necesidad de contaminarla… Quería beber una y otra vez de ese dulce néctar que corría por debajo de la piel ajeno. Sin embargo, no debía. Lo menos que debía hacer su persona era romper el pacto que había entre vampiros y humanos.

El ladrido de Makkachin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y justo allí, recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Yurio. Recargando un pie y su espalda allí. Se veía como un chico malo, con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Le causaba un poco de gracia, pues según sus familiares murciélagos, ese rubio había estado ayudando de manera indirecta a Yuuri. Se lo agradecería apropiadamente cuando llegara el momento —. ¿Ocurre algo Yurio? Pareces estar de muy mal humor esta mañana~

—Tengo una duda que ha estado molestándome desde hace unos años ¿por qué no haces nada para salvar al cerdo? Eres un vampiro sangre pura, eres tan poderoso que hasta los ancianos sienten ciertos celos de ti, pero nunca has movido ni un dedo para evitar que la persona que tanto amas muera. ¿A qué juegas? —lanzó aquello con evidente molestia.

Por primera vez en su vida, Yurio lo había hecho sorprender. Nunca se había esperado esa pregunta de su parte, es más, no creía que le prestara tanta atención como para hacerla. Se había equivocado, debía admitirlo —. Porque eso no es lo que quiere Yuuri, él nunca me ha pedido quedarse conmigo, ni una sola vez buscó mi ayuda. Tampoco rogó por su vida, ni una sola vez… Yo amo a la persona fuerte e independiente que fue en ese momento, lo amaba tanto que le rogué que siguiera con vida. Pero no me escuchó, ese mismo día fue llevado, torturado y condenado. Lo vi prenderse en fuego y convertirse en cenizas, ni una sola vez, su rostro mostró arrepentimiento.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú siempre haces lo que quieres! Impones tus deseos a los demás, desobedeces, rompes cada una de las malditas reglas ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que lo haces por él?! ¡tsk! Eres más patético de lo que pensé, Viktor Nikiforov. Admite que no te mueves porque tienes miedo de que esa persona no corresponda tus sentimientos de la manera en la que tú deseas —se despegó de la pared, planteándose de frente al albino, aunque su diferencia de alturas era marcada, no le importaba.

—Eres muy joven para comprender esto, además, no deberías meterte en los asuntos de los adultos o Yakov terminara por reprenderte —aquello le resultaba hasta gracioso. Nunca pensó ser sermoneado justamente por Yuri Plisetsky, ese pequeño vampiro de orbes esmeraldas que había conocido desde que era una cosa miniatura. Pero él no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. No importaba, haría las cosas a su manera y a la velocidad que Yuuri quisiera.

—Claro que lo entiendo, tú no sabes nada, Viktor. Vas paseándote arrogantemente por el mundo, pero eres incapaz de tener lo único que en verdad quieres. Podrías romper el pacto si quisieras, pero prefieres perderlo todo una y otra vez. Hasta siento asco de haberte admirado hace tiempo —el fruncimiento en el ceño del mayor lo hizo darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo, sonrió para sí, lleno de un orgullo desconocido, y luego simplemente le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar por el pasillo. Estaba orgulloso de haberse enfrentado a la figura que en algún momento le había generado respeto, pero también sentía frustración y cierto dolor.

Porque él tenía a Otabek, y aunque en esos momentos tenían un par de días sin verse, siempre estaban saliendo juntos. Iban de paseo, a comer, ver películas o simplemente a quedarse sentados hablando de sus vidas cotidianas. Había llegado al punto en el que se había acostumbrado a ser él mismo con ese solitario hombre de orbes castaños. Por eso, tenía miedo de que algo como lo que ocurría con Viktor y Yuuri ocurriera. No quería perder a la persona que hacía sus días menos solitarios, y sabía que no soportaría simplemente dejarlo morir. No, él no sería como el albino, si llegaba a presentarse algo así, iba a destruir ese absurdo pacto.

Incluso si perdía su posición o sus beneficios, quería simplemente poder ser feliz con alguien que se divirtiera a su lado, que lo quisiera a él y no al título que representaba. Simplemente por eso, él ya se consideraba mejor que ese vampiro al que todos admiraban. Y, sin embargo, no odiaba a Vitya, solamente quería que se diera cuenta de que el destino no era algo definitivo, a veces ocurrían milagros y podían cambiarlo… Aunque fuese un pensamiento infantil, él quería creer en eso y prensar que si ese sentimiento que crecía en su pecho era amor, podría confesarse sin miedo a perder a la persona que amaba…

Viktor por su parte, suspiró, agachándose para poder acariciar a Makkachin que había ido a sus brazos por inercia, queriendo reconfortar a su dueño —. Yurio verdaderamente no cuida sus palabras ¿Verdad, Makkachin? Si Yuuri lo pidiera podríamos estar juntos eternamente. Pero ¿sabes? Yo amo tanto a la persona de la que me enamore que me veo incapaz de robarle su humanidad sin que él quiera dármela. No quiero que se convierta en una historia con un peor final —aseguró, besando con suavidad la frente de su mascota, y recibiendo una lamida como respuesta.

 _ **Existía en el bosque un ave cuya belleza competía con la de cualquier Dios.**_

 _ **De su canto decían que calmaba las tormentas y llevaba felicidad a quien lo escuchara.**_

 _ **Comentaban que sus plumas llevaban consigo un poder curativo.**_

 _ **El ave era amada y respetada por todos.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, un día el príncipe del país encontró al ave.**_

 _ **Enamorándose a primera vista, pero su amor, lo cegó.**_

 _ **Y con una palabra, encerró al ave dentro de la jaula.**_

 _ **El ave nunca más cantó.**_

 _ **Y progresivamente el ave murió, convirtiéndose en una simple hoja.**_

 _ **Lo que el príncipe no sabía, era que el ave no era más que una rama de la deidad del bosque, al ser alejada de su centro, al ser robada de la naturaleza que le proporcionaba la vida. Simplemente, ya no pudo vivir.**_

El conde Nikiforov no quería que justamente su egoísmo, convirtiera en una simple hoja a esa bella ave que había visto más de una vez recitar un hechizo sanador para el mundo…

Un nuevo suspiro abandonó sus labios, seguido por el ladrido de su caniche y el sonido del timbre. Sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba. En ese momento un macabro pensamiento abordó su mente: podría encerrarlo para siempre dentro de su castillo, nadie sabría nunca que rompió las reglas y Yuuri sería eternamente suyo…

Sacudió la cabeza… y fue capaz de sentir la sangre bombear adrenalina a sus miembros… Debía calmarse o haría una locura de la cual podría arrepentirse, pues lo menos que deseaba era ser odiado por la persona que tanto amaba.

Sus manos temblaban desde el momento en el que entró a esa enorme mansión, rodeada de rejas cubiertas a su vez por enredaderas. Desde el exterior no había podido ver nada del jardín, pero apenas había pasado se había enamorado de la hermosa vista de los rosales azules en pleno florecer.

Sin embargo, de nada servía en esos momentos en los cuales su corazón se encontraba tan acelerado, su pulso era un desastre y en sus orbes estaban a punto de acumularse un sinfín de lágrimas. Una preciosa vista no podía apagar la llama de nerviosismo que había nacido en su corazón. Suspiró lentamente, intentando relajarse un poco… No sirvió de nada, tampoco.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero no había nadie allí. Una suave voz susurró: "Entra" y así lo hizo. Apenas superó la distancia en que la puerta podría golpearlo… Esta se cerró con un sonoro golpe, todo estaba oscuro y le tomó un poco de tiempo a sus orbes adaptarse a la iluminación.

Escuchó la respiración de alguien acercarse, sus pasos, cada movimiento… Y en ese silencio, creyó poder escuchar sus propios latidos. Sin previo aviso fue abrazado, siendo llevado hacia un amplio pecho que reconoció de inmediato. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar una tras otra —. Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Viktor… —repetía una y otra vez entre pequeños gimoteos.

—Yuuri… Todo está bien ahora, estamos juntos de nuevo —rodeó con sus brazos ese tembloroso cuerpo que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza. Realmente no quería volverlo a perder, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podría verlo morir sin volverse loco completamente.

—Te he causado tanto daño… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento… Yo no merezco estar contigo, mereces a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, que tenga la confianza que me falta… —murmuró, sin soltarse del cuerpo ajeno. Casi le parecía un sueño lejano poder estar con él de nuevo, pero aquel ciclo infinito estaba empezando a marcar un final… No sabía por qué, pero su espejo se lo había dicho… Le había susurrado sobre el fin de aquella tragedia… Y tenía miedo, sentía terror al pensar que no podría ver nunca más a ese hombre de cabello albino y sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Después de todo este tiempo ¿Crees que podría considerar estar con alguien más que no seas tú? —su ceño se frunció por uno momentos y con sus manos tomó el rostro ajeno, haciéndolo que lo mirara directamente al rostro —. El único que puede hacerme ser feliz eres tú, por favor, Yuuri… Dime que sobrevivirás en esta vida, dime que por lo menos no serás tú mismo quien te quite la mano… —murmuró, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios ajenos.

Un par de nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba que la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios pareciera sincera —. Por lo menos eso… Puedo prometerlo… No me suicidaré en esta vida… Quiero estar a tu lado, Viktor… Recíbeme de nuevo… —y aunque su voz temblaba, eso era realmente lo que deseaba… Incluso cuando sentía que esa vida tampoco terminaría bien.

—Este siempre ha sido tu lugar, Yuuri —sonrió levemente mientras volvía a tomar un corto beso de esos labios que tan dulces le parecían —. He estado esperando por este momento desde que naciste en esta vida… He visitado tus sueños una y otra vez, deseando que me recuerdes… Y por fin lo has hecho.

—Es porque desde que era niño te he estado buscando… Al hombre que aparecía en mis sueños, a la persona que desaparecía mientras yo corría desesperadamente intentando alcanzarlo. Pero ahora lo sé, no era que tú desaparecieras, él que moría era yo —sonrió muy levemente mientras sus orbes castaños buscaban los celestes que estaban fijos en él. No necesitaba palabras, esa mirada que Viktor le dedicaba era suficiente para que él supiera cuánto lo amaba.

—Sí, el que desaparece siempre eres tú, Yuuri, pero está bien, porque puedo esperarte —comentó mientras sacaba el reloj de bolsillo con suavidad y se lo enseñaba—. Mientras tenga esto… Podemos reunirnos una y otra vez ¿No?

Inevitable una sonrisa se formó en sus labios —. Lo has cuidado bien, Viktor, gracias —con delicadeza acarició el rostro ajeno y se alzó un poco para poder besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Pero me temo, que mi magia se ha agotado mucho debido a provocar mi propia reencarnación… Puede que ya no me queden muchas vidas más… Por eso, no quiero desaprovechar ni un segundo de las que me quedan… —aseguró con voz suave, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello ajeno.

Los orbes azules del conde se abrieron ampliamente y sus labios se fruncieron levemente hacia un lado. Aquella frustración de no poder hacer nada, empezaba a tomar la forma de un peligroso monstruo —. No mueras esta vez… Quédate conmigo eternamente… Vuélvete un monstruo para estar conmigo, Yuuri —hablaba con seriedad y el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo único que le pedía a esa vida, era que no le robara nuevamente al azabache.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar… Si tú pierdes tu posición de noble por romper el pacto… Seremos condenados los dos… Estoy bien con poder estar a tu lado tanto como dure mi vida humana… Mi existencia no debe opacar al noble más codiciado entre los vampiros —acarició la mejilla ajena, ver los pucheros del albino era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría.

—Yuuri, entonces no vuelvas nunca a salir de aquí, donde puedo protegerte… —esas suaves manos acariciando su rostro, lo hacían calmarse un poco, pues le recordaban que Yuuri estaba vivo, estaba allí, con él… Y nadie podría lastimarlo si sus celestes ojos estaban prestándole atención. Esa era una verdadera realidad.

—Me estás pidiendo un imposible también, Vicchan… —aseguró mientras simplemente cerraba los ojos y el estrés de todos esos días caía repentinamente en él.

El peso muerto de Yuuri en su pecho, lo hizo suspirar, y por fin, sonreír con sinceridad —. Eres demasiado terco, apresúrate a mostrarme ese Eros, señor hechicero… Muéstrame que quieres estar conmigo eternamente y ninguna ley va a poder contener mi poder —besó con suavidad la frente del japonés, antes de tomarlo en brazos como a la princesa que era. Por esa noche, lo dejaría descansar…

Desde la azotea de un edificio lejano, aquella pareja recién reunida era observada por cierto hombre canoso que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— _ **Pensé que eras más listo que esto Katsuki Yuuri, no voy a permitir que esto ocurra… Mucho menos dejaré que tú mal ejemplo corrompa a Yuri —murmuró, refiriéndose a la imagen del pequeño rubio subido a una motocicleta y abrazado a la espalda de un humano. No podía con la arrogancia de la juventud que había en esos dos vampiros rusos.**_

— _ **El pacto es necesario para que podamos vivir en paz, en algún ustedes deben ser conscientes de nuestra propia naturaleza pecaminosa—murmuró dejando que un papel se extendiera frente a ellos.**_

 _ **Pacto entre la humanidad y la nobleza vampírica**_

 _ ***Durante el día los vampiros tienen prohibido atacar humanos.**_

 _ ***Prohibida la creación e neófitos: los humanos deben ser humanos, los vampiros deben entenderlo.**_

 _ ***Los humanos saldrán durante la noche a sabiendas que pueden ser presas, sin embargo, beber hasta la muerte no es una opción.**_

 _ ***Las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos están completamente prohibidas.**_

 _ **Eran reglas simples, que todos habían terminado por aceptar… Por eso, para mantener la paz debían acabar con cualquiera que se metiera en sus planes, eso era un hecho innegable.**_

— _ **Parece que esta vez… Mis manos van a llenarse de sangre —suspiró, parecía que eso sería inevitable.**_


	7. VI

— _ **Es porque eres la persona más importante en mi mundo, Vicchan. Quiero que poseas todo de mí y me tomes sin ningún remordimiento. Si es de ser envidiado por el mundo, no me importa. Siempre y cuando seas únicamente mío… Volveremos a encontrarnos en cada vida… Incluso si con eso el mundo se vuelve contra nosotros —murmuró Yuuri con sus orbes castaños teñidos por un intenso naranja. Su cabello estaba arreglado hacia atrás y sonreía ladinamente.**_

 _ **Yuuri había despertado en un sueño nuevamente, sabía que la persona que estaba allí era él mismo, con el Eros completamente activado. Pero ¿Qué era el Eros? Era esa la respuesta que su corazón estaba buscando con desesperación en esos momentos. Por eso se mantuvo atento, observando al albino arrodillado frente a su yo del pasado… Se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el enorme jardín de rosas azules de Viktor o por lo menos en el mismo paisaje.**_

 _ **Los enormes rosales se alzaban por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, cubiertos de flores que casi cubrían por completo el color verde de las hojas. Una brisa fuerte soplaba, moviendo tanto las gabardinas como los cabellos de su predecesor y del vampiro que seguía siendo su primer amor. Deseaba interrumpir y decirle al albino que no debía nunca bajar la cabeza ante él, pero era inútil. No podía ser más que un simple espectador durante sus visiones del pasado.**_

— _ **Tú también eres lo más importante en mi mundo, Yuuri —desde el momento en que se había encontrado con ese hombre de cabellos azabaches, su destino había sido sellado. Se había enamorado del hechicero más fuerte del reino vecino, siendo él un conde que reinaba esa ciudad. Noche tras noche se reunía con el amor de su vida, pero ese día era especial, porque habían hecho una promesa sobre un reloj de bolsillo.**_

— _ **Sería trágico para todos si no fuese de esa manera, Vicchan —murmuró melosamente mientras le hacía señas con el dedo para que se levantara, apenas estuvo de pie, se guindó a su cuello, aferrándose con suavidad a esa calidez que lo hacía sentir digno de estar vivo —. Ese espejo somos ambos, tú y yo… Si algún día es destruido, ya no podremos encontrarnos nunca más… Por eso debes asegurarte de cuidarlo mucho, te encargaré mi alma Viktor y mientras me ames… Yo volveré una y otra vez a ti, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase.**_

— _ **No seas tonto, hablas como si fueses a morir —soltó una suave risa, antes de abrazar por la cintura a su amante y besar esos dulces labios. No se sorprendió al ser correspondido y suavemente se aferró a ese cuerpo más pequeño, que encajaba perfectamente en su pecho —. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, Yuuri, te convertiré en un vampiro y con tu magia podrás darme el heredero que tanto quiero a tu lado ¿No es así?**_

 _ **Inevitablemente soltó una leve risa, claro que iba a morir, un antiguo árbol se lo había susurrado en sus sueños. E incluso cuando quería decirle a Viktor la verdad, no podía, no tenía la fuerza de destruir los sueños de ese hombre que le había dado tantas cosas en un periodo corto de tiempo. Cada día junto al albino era entretenido, divertido… Es más, rogaba para que nunca llegaran a su fin —Claro que sí, usaré cada parte de mí para darte lo que tanto necesitas, a cambio alimentaras tanto como puedas este cuerpo —murmuró, relamiéndose lentamente.**_

— _ **Tú eros es tan fuerte como siempre, no quiero que nadie te vea en esta forma, me perteneces —tomó el mentón ajeno, y lo elevó con suavidad para tener acceso a su cuello. Sin dudarlo clavó sus colmillos en esa suave piel, encontrándose con su yugular sin problemas. El gemido que arrancó de la garganta de su amante, era la perfección hecha sonido.**_

— _ **Ah~ Es por tu culpa Viktor… Mientras más amor me das mi magia se vuelve más y más incontrolable… Incluso a veces siento que Eros va a tomar mi cuerpo por completo —sus manos estaban completamente aferradas a los hombros ajenos e intentaba alejar sus caderas de su pareja sin resultado alguno. Sabía que su entrepierna estaba reaccionando completamente debido a esas lascivas atenciones, punzaba, dolía, recordaba que necesitaba del tacto ajeno sobre su cuerpo.**_

— _ **No va a apoderarse totalmente, el niño que nació con la bendición de un Dios definitivamente debe ser mío —había separado su boca de la piel del azabache para responderle, pero apenas terminó volvió a morderlo, incapaz de dejar que su fuente de alimento se escapara.**_

— _ **A veces creo que más que una bendición, se ha vuelto una maldición… ¡Ahm! —volvió a gemir con fuerza al sentir la cintura ajena empezar a presionarse contra la suya. Al parecer no era el único que estaba sufriendo de los fuertes efectos de la alimentación del vampiro…**_

 _ **Pero esa era la realidad de su existencia, él había nacido con la bendición de Eros, el Dios del amor entre hombres y la fertilidad. ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no podían concebir? Porque él había causado más de un milagro con esa naturaleza. Desde pequeño había tenido una mano sumamente especial, pues las plantas que tocaba crecían y se llenaban de frutos… Las personas que lo tocaban encontraban el amor y pronto estaban a la espera de un hijo. El único que simplemente no podría ser feliz nunca en el amor era él… Porque así era ese sentimiento… Podía llevar tantas riqueza como pobreza, y al parecer aunque los demás podían ser felices al tocarlo, él era privado de un amor eterno. La vida simplemente no era justa.**_

 _ **En ese momento Yuuri sintió una fuerza extraña que lo empujaba fuera del recuerdo, y se vio cayendo en un abismo oscuro. Estiró sus manos hacia el Viktor del recuerdo, pero por mucho que intentara batallar contra la energía que lo empujaba hacia abajo, simplemente no podía.**_

 _ **Lo necesitaba, quería gritar, patalear, luchar en contra de todo lo que lo envolvía para ser escuchado. Sin embargo, nada salió de sus labios.**_

Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose en la cama y llevándose las manos al pecho. Con su mirada empezó a buscar el objeto de su ansiedad, y lo encontró: Viktor lo miraba con una expresión desconcertada justo del otro lado de la cama—. ¡Viktor! —inmediatamente buscó aferrarse a él, y este se acercó para que pudiese hacerlo. Poder tocarlo era como un vaso de agua después de haber andado por el desierto durante tres días y dos noches… Había temido por la veracidad de ese sueño que había terminado como una pesadilla…

—Tranquilo… Todo está bien, estoy a tu lado, Yuuri. Estamos juntos… —con suavidad dejó que el menor se acomodara sobre su regazo, con el rostro oculto en su pecho. Se veía terriblemente frágil en esos momentos… Acarició lentamente su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Le gustaba tener la visión completa de ese chico que apenas estaba alcanzando la adultez. Lo deseaba, su cuerpo le pedía que reafirmara su amor de la manera más carnal.

—Viktor… No puedes apartarte de mi lado… Quiero ser tan amado por ti como lo fueron todas mis otras vidas… —subió su temblorosa mirada hacia ese rostro tan perfecto que le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de cariño. Incluso deseando con todo su corazón pertenecerle, el azabache sabía que en algún momento la línea de tiempo en la que estaban juntos desaparecería con una nueva muerte. No sabía el cómo, ni el por qué, pero su corazón se estremecía nada más de pensar que volvería a tener que ver sufrir a Viktor.

—Siempre te he amado tanto como a tus otras vidas, Yuuri… Incluso si comparten alma y recuerdos, cada uno de ustedes ha dejado algo único en mí… Todos son diferentes en algún aspecto… Así que tú también… Ámame como si fuese la primera vez que estamos juntos —aseguró el albino, sonriendo ante el sonrojo que había cubierto el rostro avergonzado de ese adorable japonés. Era el momento ideal, si tomaba el cuerpo de Yuuri podría también hacer el intento de transformarlo… De esa manera sería suyo para siempre…

—De verdad no merezco que Viktor me ame tanto… —con las mejillas y nariz sonrojadas, empezó nuevamente a llorar. Simplemente no podía evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran, él que era tan amado por una persona que era deseada por el mundo entero… Él que no tenía nada de especial, más que una mano con el poder de la fertilidad y el crecimiento… Una persona inútil como él, quería vivir al lado de ese poderoso conde.

—Yo no merezco que Yuuri muera dolorosamente una y otra vez para estar conmigo. Incluso cuando soy yo quién se queda solo y esperando por ti… Tú eres quién sufre el dolor físico, y sin embargo, no te has convertido en un monstruo… —lentamente acarició esas mejillas regordetas, provocando que una suave risa escapara inevitablemente de sus labios—. Vuelve a ser mío… Yo te protegeré de todo, Yuuri, confía en mí…

—Merezco ese dolor y más, por hacer que tú llores… —subió la mirada, encontrándose con esos orbes celestes que parecían abrazar su alma sin necesidad de palabras… Realmente no podía entender qué era lo monstruoso de los habitantes de la noche. Todos los que conocía eran personas comunes con personalidades diferentes, no eran para nada malas personas, por eso, él no odiaba a los vampiros—. Sigo siendo tuyo Viktor, por favor, usa mi cuerpo como más lo desees… —susurró el azabache mientras sus temblorosos dedos jugueteaban con los botones de la blanca camisa de su pareja, había rozado su rostro contra el pecho ajeno, liberándose de las lágrimas que opacaban su mirada.

—Solo debes querer estar conmigo, solamente necesito eso para ser feliz y poder continuar esperando por ti… Justo como ahora —simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima al menor, tan dulce y adorable como solamente él podía serlo. Verlo allí, dudando sobre si debía o no continuar, era demasiado excitante—. Te amo Yuuri, te amaré eternamente como es debido —y es que no pensaba permitir que volviera a irse… En algún momento él debía entender que incluso cuando el destino no lo quería, tenían que estar juntos.

—También te amo, Viktor… —era increíble el poder que unas simples palabras podían brindar. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y de igual manera sintió que su rostro empezaba a arder por la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. Aunque no lo podía notar, sus orbes se habían teñido de un tono naranja, y casi por inercia volvió a llevarse los cabellos hacia atrás, esta vez, manteniéndolos de esa forma—. Lo que dure mi vida —corrigió con voz lasciva, antes de sentarse correctamente sobre el regazo del albino.

—Pues deseo que dure eternamente, ¿tan poco importante es mi deseo? —murmuró, dejando que una sonrisa ladina se extendiera por sus labios—. Dime al menos que harás lo imposible por vivir —no le molestaba dejar que el menor fuese a sus anchas al inicio, verlo desabotonar su camisa con seguridad era algo que realmente disfrutaba, sin mencionar el tenerlo sobre sus caderas. Yuuri no era consciente de que lo ponía en un gran aprieto en esos momentos.

—Es realmente importante. Y claro que haré lo imposible para sobrevivir, quiero vivir, quiero que el mundo me envidie por tener al gran conde Nikiforov en mi poder. ¿No es mi Eros lo que te tiene cautivado? —con un murmullo se acercó a los labios ajenos, acariciándolos sensualmente con su lengua. Era increíble la descarga de energía que poco a poco iba acariciando su cuerpo, estaba excitado, quería que ese gran poder solo fuese presenciado por el albino que acariciaba su cintura en esos momentos.

—No es solo tu Eros lo que me vuelve loco, me gusta esa manera inocente en la que me tientas también —definitivamente ese azabache lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Si así lo quisiera, ese mago podría matarlo allí mismo, él no se opondría, no se defendería… Simplemente aceptaría su destino a manos de la única persona que amaría. Subió lentamente sus manos por la cintura ajena, llevándose con él prenda azul que cubría el pecho ajeno.

Sus mejillas inevitablemente se sonrojaron, era increíble cuán feliz podían hacerlo un par de palabras bonitas viniendo de Viktor. Era, en momentos como ese que realmente se daba cuenta de que nada más importaba si podía observar esa hermosa sonrisa con forma de corazón… Por eso, en silencio, rezó… Pidiéndole a los Dioses que le dieran la fuerza para retar al destino por primera y última vez —. Gracias, Vicchan —murmuró mientras acariciaba ese perfecto rostro que nada tenía que envidiarles a los modelos. Para él, no había nadie más perfecto que ese vampiro.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme… No hasta que logra cambiar nuestro destino —aseguró el albino, tener al menor entre sus piernas le encantaba. Pues tenía libertad para abrazarlo, reconfortarlo y demostrarle que ni en esa, ni en otras vidas dejaría de amar esa preciosa alma que volvía una y otra vez a él—. Recargaré tú Eros… —aquel poder mágico que aumentaba exponencialmente de acuerdo al amor que su usuario recibiera. Quería que Yuuri pudiese soportar cualquier presión esa vez.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Viktor, soy feliz mientras pueda ser amado por ti… Porque eres la persona con la que he soñado toda mi vida —una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y sus brazos rodearon el cuello ajeno para poder apegarse al contrario con suavidad. Pecho con pecho podía sentir claramente los latidos del corazón de su amante, porque estaba vivo, igual que él mismo en esos momentos. Besó una y otra vez sus labios, cerrando los ojos con cada nuevo roce. Lo necesitaba todo en esos momentos.

—Pero para mí no es suficiente, no si tengo que perderte de nuevo —aclaró el albino con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin separar demasiado sus labios de los ajenos. Sus manos ya habían empezado a recorrer la tersa piel de la espalda del azabache, sintiendo claramente la sangre fluir por sus venas. Sintió sed e inevitablemente fijó sus orbes celestes en castaños que se encontraban iluminados por un tenue brillo naranja. El vuelco que dio su corazón, lo hizo sonreír, se había enamorado nuevamente de la misma persona.

—Solo concéntrate en este momento, los dos estamos vivos, juntos… Así que mientras este corazón lata, no quites tu mirada de mí, prometo hacer algo sorprendente —el azabache sonrió ladinamente, relamiéndose casi por inercia. Juntó su boca con la del vampiro en un beso que le supo a gloria, por fin se sentía completo de nuevo.

El mayor no dudó en recibir aquel intenso beso, siendo consciente del anhelo que crecía en su pecho. Quería atrapar a Yuuri, atraparlo de una manera en la que no pudiese irse nunca más de su lado, ni siquiera si era la misma muerte la que llamaba a su puerta para arrebatárselo. Un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios y empujó al azabache con suavidad, dejándolo contra la cama. Esa visión del contrario avergonzado, con una mirada que no se decidía entre la lujuria y ansiedad, realmente lo hacía desearlo.

Jadeó levemente al ser puesto contra la cama, y simplemente sonrió… Dándole luz verde a ese ser sobrenatural para que hiciera estragos con su mente y con su cuerpo. Le pertenecía, si Viktor deseaba beber hasta la última gota de sangre… de su cuerpo, pues él lo aceptaría sin miedo, porque lo amaba más que a sí mismo.

El conde de sonrisa en forma de corazón simplemente fijó la mirada en ese cuerpo que se mostraba descaradamente ante él, más precisamente esa erecta entrepierna que se marcaba incluso a través de la tela—. Es porque me vuelves loco que quisiera encerrarte en esta mansión para siempre… Sé que solo así podría tenerte para eternamente —en un susurro se dirigió hacia ese adorable azabache mientras bajaba sus labios hacia la blanca piel de ese perfecto pecho.

No pudo responderle nada al albino, pues sabía que con cada palabra de aliento alimentaba la esperanza que el mayor tenía con respecto a esa vida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y simplemente bajó su diestra, desabrochando su pantalón—. Si te vuelvo tan loco, tómame… He esperado esta vida para que tú vuelvas a ser mío, Viktor… Mmh… —tuvo que cerrar sus labios al sentir esos fríos labios empezar a besar su abdomen. Aquel hombre parecía un sueño.

—Oh, siempre eres tan impaciente, Yuuri… —le dirigió una intensa mirada desde su posición, y fue bajando por el abdomen dando suaves besos. Se detuvo al estar debajo del ombligo ajeno, y sonrió ladinamente. Con movimientos precisos y gráciles se deshizo de las prendas que quedaban, y le impedían ver a su pareja por completo.

— ¡Espe…! —iba a oponerse a las acciones del vampiro, pero era demasiado lento como para tomarle la delantera. Al verse desnudo, llevó ambas manos hacia su entrepierna, cubriéndose. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y su corazón pegaba contra su pecho, queriendo salirse… Ni qué decir de lo que causaba la visión de Viktor desnudándose casi encima de él… Ni siquiera el eros podía con esa escena.

—Solo relájate y déjame hacerte disfrutar —el vampiro sonrió de forma ladina, prometiéndole en silencio al hechicero que iba a darle una noche fuera de serie entre sus brazos. Primero cayó la camisa, y poco después el pantalón salió volando para caer en algún lugar del oscuro suelo de madera, al igual que la ropa interior. No iba a ser suave con el menor, al contrario, iba a amarlo hasta romperlo, hasta que se diera cuenta que lo necesitaba…

—Pero… No deberíamos confiarnos tanto… —sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios ajenos, que se fueron ferozmente sobre los suyos. Quiso oponerse, sin resultado alguno, la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada. Apenas sintió la lengua del albino palpando sus labios, abrió los suyos, dejándolo entra. Si tan solo el mundo supiera de la calidez que le causaba ese cuerpo contra el suyo, incluso un beso podía hacerlo sentir mareado y desorientado. El amor era increíble.

—Ya te dije que te relajaras, eres un cerdito desobediente —gruñó con suavidad, separando sus labios lentamente y relamiendo el hilo de saliva que había quedado uniendo sus labios. No dudó en acomodarse entre las piernas del menor, sonriéndole levemente, antes de rozar su erección contra la estrecha entrada ajena.

Inevitablemente se estremeció al sentir al mayor contra su cuerpo, ya sabía lo que venía. Era evidente que el vampiro no tendría paciencia para prepararlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en abstinencia, y aunque fuera doloroso para él, no iba a negarle nada al ojiceleste. No quería ver más de esa soledad que el mayor había conocido hacía tanto tiempo atrás… Lo iba a hacer feliz, tan feliz como no lo había hecho nunca. Un suave suspiro lascivo abandonó sus labios y estiró sus manos para tomar al mayor del rostro —. Te amo, Vitya… —en el pasado había llamado a su amante de tantas diferentes, que en su cerebro a veces confundía la manera cariñosa en la que iba a referirse a él.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber… —declaró el albino, antes de entrar de una sola estocada en el cuerpo ajeno. Sintió la calidez del interior, y un olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales. El desgarrador gemido que abandonó los labios de su amante, lo hizo consciente de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Abrió sus labios, y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello ajeno… La sangre de la persona que amaba era la mejor que había.

El dolor inmediato, al igual que las lágrimas que ya empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Era doloroso, tanto, que pensó por un momento que su consciencia se perdería entre el dolor. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato el mayor lo mordió, provocando que la excitación se esparciera por su sistema, aplacando su malestar— ¡Ahh! ¡Vitya, duele! —gimió el azabache, aferrando sus manos a la espalda ajena, y por consecuencia sus uñas.

Inevitablemente no le prestó atención al mago, que parecía temblar desde dentro. Le encantaba la caliente sensación de estar en su interior, si fuese por él no iba a darle tregua en toda la noche. Empezó a embestir suavemente, dándole tiempo a que la sensación de ser su "bebida" aumentara la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, y por consecuencia también la excitación que estaba experimentando.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Ahm! —los gemidos empezaron a brotar uno tras otros, sus lágrimas resbalaban fácilmente por sus mejillas, acabando en las suaves telas blancas de las sábanas de la cama. Su cuerpo empezaba a confundirlo, unos momentos atrás su cuerpo había estado sufriendo de un enorme malestar, que en esos momentos se había mezclado con el enorme placer de ser mordido por un vampiro.

Deslizarse dentro y fuera de Yuuri lo hacía sentirse completo, no obstante, también parecía ser casi como una maldición. Volvía a hechizarlo, haciéndolo olvidar que quería monopolizarlo con tanta fuerza que no le importaba si debía atar grilletes a sus tobillos… Esa idea era descartada al sentirlo suyo nuevamente. Él que era un poderoso conde que no conocía la inseguridad, sufría realmente a manos del menor. Y, a pesar de eso, beber de su sangre, lo hacía querer acabar más que pronto dentro del que quería fuera su amante eterno.

Uno tras otro los gemidos brotaban de esos labios entreabiertos, que simplemente eran difícil de cerrar para el de orbes castaños. Sus manos seguían fuertemente aferradas a la espalda ajena, y con cada nueva estocada, clavaba un poco más su uñas. Estaba realmente sensible, y por ello, apenas el mayor terminó de alimentarse, buscó los labios ajenos con los suyos—. Viktor… —susurró antes de consumar la unión de sus bocas.

El conde Nikiforov aumentaba exponencialmente el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciéndolas marcadas y más fuertes, cada nuevo gemido que arrancaba de los labios ajenos, era el estímulo que necesitaba para no darle tregua.

Si hubiese en el mundo un momento completo para Yuuri, sería ese… En el que se sentía más completo que nunca y no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie… Su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado sensible, y luego de unas cuantas embestidas más, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo—. Vi… Vicchan… M… Me ven… ¡Ahm!~ —el clímax llegó a él con intensidad, causando que su interior se apretara entorno al miembro en su interior.

Viktor secundó al azabache apenas sintió como esas suaves paredes internas ahogaban su erecta hombría, gruñó levemente antes de besar con levedad la marca que había dejado con sus colmillos—. Te amo Yuuri…

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, levemente, adolorido, y sin embargo quería continuar. Necesitaba seguir hasta que el mismo vampiro le dijera que estaba satisfecho, pues de otra manera no estaría conforme consigo mismo—. Viktor, también te amo... —su trasero punzó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por inercia.

Al ver la reacción del menor, dirigió su diestra hacia la entrepierna del japonés, y sin dudarlo empezó a masturbarlo. Su mano acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta, presionando de vez en vez sus testículos—. Apenas estamos comenzando… —murmuró, sabiendo que el azabache seguramente tendría una resistencia monstruosa.

—Ah… deja… que respire… ¡Ah! —sus mejillas seguían completamente encendidas, y restos de lágrimas aún caían levemente por sus mejillas; parecía inevitable que se fuesen acumulando más y más.

—No, tengo que reponer el tiempo perdido —aseguró, causando que la mueca del contrario se transformara en una de ansiedad con nerviosismo. Pero era la verdad, no importaba si al día siguiente no podía levantarse. Eso sería todavía mejor para él como su cuidador y pareja eterna…

Viktor se negó a darle descanso a Yuuri hasta que la luz solar empezó a filtrarse por las cortinas de las ventanas, hacían ya demasiados años desde la última vez que había tenido al azabache para sí mismo, por eso debía aprovecharlo, y sacar al máximo esa resistencia sobrehumana que su pareja tenía.

Por eso sonreía completamente complacido mientras el agotado hechicero dormía plácidamente en su pecho. No le molestaba tener que consolarlo cuando le mostraba un rostro lloroso, al contrario, disfrutaba excesivamente de ser la única persona que podía apoyarlo. Porque Yuuri era suyo, su Eros, su vida, su cuerpo, todo lo que fuera de Katsuki Yuuri, era también el conde Nikiforov.

Cerró sus orbes celestes, suspirando, sería la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que podría dormir plácidamente. Todo gracias a su preciado reflejo.

 _ **¿Qué o quién eres, Eros?**_

 _ **¿Acaso eres un simple poder?**_

 _ **¿Eres posiblemente el mismo Dios representante del amor entre hombre?**_

 _ **Dime Eros ¿Qué o quién eres?**_

 _ **El reflejo en el espejo ha sonreído.**_

 _ **¿Podrías ser el "yo" que siempre he estado buscando?**_

 _ **Vamos Eros, muéstrate como solo yo, tu portador, puede verte.**_


	8. VII

Yuuri entreabrió los ojos lentamente, a pesar de que no encontró nada debido a las tinieblas, podía sentir claramente el frío cuerpo de su amante debajo suyo. Casi por inercia se acurrucó, dejando que su nariz percibiera el olor a rosas que el mayor desprendía. Sentirse rodeado por esos fuertes brazos, lo hacía sentirse seguro, aunque fuese por un momento, era inmensamente feliz, estando allí, sin miedos ni preocupaciones. Quería quedarse justo así para siempre, pero no era posible, cuando la noche volviese a posarse sobre el cielo, él sería el objetivo del mundo vampírico, si quería seguir con vida tendría que luchar… Eso estaba más que claro.

El albino abrió sus orbes apenas sintió los movimientos intranquilos del menor. Bostezó levemente, antes de posar su diestra tras la cabeza ajena para apegarlo un poco más al sitio debajo del cual estaba su corazón—. Buenos días, Yuuri ¿Descansaste apropiadamente? —era todavía demasiado temprano para él, pero estaba bien. Siempre y cuando pudiese pasar más tiempo con el amor de su vida, no le importaba desvelarse un poco.

—Sí… dormí apropiadamente —aseguró, cerrando los ojos, avergonzado. Lo menos que había querido era despertar al vampiro—. Puedes seguir durmiendo, siento haberme movido demasiado —acarició con una de sus manos el pecho de Viktor, estaba tan cómodo que ya sentía cómo Morfeo volvía a lanzar su polvo sobre él—. Quiero quedarme para siempre contigo…

—Durmamos juntos un rato más… Makkachin debe estar desesperado por verte, Yuuri —estrechó mejor al pelinegro contra sí, sonriendo levemente. Quería ser egoísta y tenerlo para sí mismo por un largo rato más. El tiempo en el que no lo había tenido había sido terrible. Un suave suspiro abandonó sus finos labios—. Esta vez estaremos juntos, así que no temas —en esos momentos, el albino ignoraba que el futuro para ambos seguía nublado.

El japonés asintió con suavidad, dejando que el mayor acariciara su cabello como el de un niño que necesitaba ser reconfortado. En esos momentos, los recuerdos del pasado volvía a él… lo hacían regresar a esa época en la que corría con Makkachin por los jardines del castillo que el conde tenía en Rusia. No obstante, temía a esa felicidad, porque mientras más alto subía, peor era la caída. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Ambos eran ignorantes de la pelea que se había formado en el castillo de los ancianos, durante la última reunión. Por primera vez en siglos, Yakov no era apoyado por la mayoría, esta vez, él era la minoría en contra de los deseos de los demás. Justamente debido a eso, se encontraba caminando hacia los jardines del castillo, maldiciendo y quejándose en voz alta. ¿Cómo era posible que los mismos padres de la raza estuviesen dándose por vencidos para acabar con la relación del conde Viktor con el hechicero? Era completamente ilógico—. ¡Malditos tontos! Nada bueno va a salir de dejarlos juntos, hay que acabar con ellos antes de que esto llegue a oídos del consejo de la raza humana.

Y es que lo que estaba haciendo Vitya era una completa aberración, es decir ¿qué tenía en la mente para pensar que estar con un humano era una idea brillante? Absolutamente nada. El amor era una estupidez, algo innecesario para la victoria de los vampiros. Su misión era prevalecer, sobrevivir, pero ese tonto conde seguía oponiéndose una y otra vez. Al igual que el hechicero, que incluso había vencido a la muerte para poder causarle migrañas con cada nueva reencarnación—. Ya verán, me las van a pagar, ninguno de ustedes dos va a ser feliz en esta vida tampoco…

Estaba sumamente cabreado, todo parecía venirse abajo cada vez que Yuuri Katsuki renacía, en esa ocasión incluso su mala influencia había alcanzado a Yuri, al cual había visto en varias ocasiones con un chico mayor, un chico humano para su mayor molestia. Todo era culpa del azabache, si no fuese por su existencia todo el mundo estaría como debía estar. Pero iba a asegurarse de que esa vez fuese la última vez que iba a meterse en su camino.

En su camino a la salida, se encontró con Yuri quien parecía estar revisando su bolso de cuero negro con "espinas" de metal—. ¿A dónde vas? Se supone que te quedes por aquí haciendo tu trabajo como noble. ¿O piensas seguir el buen ejemplo de Viktor y condenarte a un sufrimiento eterno?

Yuri Plisetsky estaba muy emocionado, la primera razón era que iba a verse con Otabek esa noche para cenar y pasar un momento entretenido. La segunda, simplemente estaba feliz de que por fin el cerdo hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos completamente. Después de tantas vidas, en algún momento debía darse cuenta de que su lugar estaba junto al conde albino. Ambos eran igual de estúpidos—. ¿Ah? Me voy a visitar al cerdo y a Viktor. Veo que no te has dado cuenta, Yakov, pero él único que está solo y es infeliz, eres tú —aseguró el menor, desapareciendo en una nube de murciélagos, el tiempo era oro.

El anciano vampiro, gruñó con rabia. Malditos jóvenes maleducados y rebeldes. Ahora se daba cuenta completamente: Yuri Plisetsky también había decidido traicionar a la raza por un humano. ¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando a los vampiros de Rusia? Parecían volverse más tontos cada vez. Nadie pensaba en el futuro de la raza, ni en la pureza de la sangre. Incluso los demás ancianos habían decidido cambiar las reglas que con tanto esfuerzo se habían logrado crear. No lo aceptaba, no lo aceptaba, definitivamente iba a destruir al hechicero.

Por su parte, el rubio se había aparecido dentro de la sala de la enorme mansión del conde Nikiforov, siendo recibido por Makkachin que se alzaba para poner sus patas contra las rodillas del joven vampiro—. Tus dueños están acumulando una deuda enorme conmigo, espero que estén dispuestos a pagar una gran suma de dinero —murmuró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Acarició el abundante pelaje del caniche chocolate, antes de voltearse al reconocer una suave voz que lo llamaba: "Yurio ¿eres tú?"

El azabache se había levantado después de un par de horas de sueño junto al ojiceleste, y en esos momentos daba una vuelta por el lugar vestido con un yukata de color verde. La reacción de la mascota del conde lo había hecho avanzar, encontrándose con cierto vampiro rubio al que reconocía perfectamente. "Obviamente soy yo, puerco. Por lo menos hiciste algo bien esta vez". Inevitablemente una sonrisa amable se formó en sus labios—. Sí, gracias por tu ayuda. Esta vez voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo por Viktor… Si tengo que morir que sea luchando contra el destino.

Las palabras del azabache lo sorprendieron, no parecía ser aquel mismo cerdo que se había sometido a Yakov en el pasado. _**Creo que al fin comprendo qué fue lo que le gustó a Viktor de él**_ pensó para sí con seguridad. Si en el pasado ese humano le hubiese mostrado esa fuerza, tal vez lo hubiese querido para sí mismo—. No te estaba ayudando o algo por el estilo, simplemente ya estaba harto de verlos.

—Oh, claro, claro. Siento haberte hecho ver algo tan vergonzoso —comentó Yuuri, manteniendo la sonrisa. Aquel lado de ese vampiro era lindo, siempre frunciendo el ceño y siendo tan poco honesto. De verdad estaba agradecido con esa persona, que en el pasado lo había repudiado como todos los demás. Yurio había cambiado, y a veces deseaba que Yakov también lo hiciera. Él no le guardaba rencor al anciano vampiro, ni a los de su especie. La mentalidad de los demás era algo que él no podía cambiar.

—Deberías sentirte muy avergonzado, ustedes son realmente patéticos. Apresúrate y sírveme algo de té, tengo algo importante después de esto—exigió el vampiro de orbes verdes mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Para esa ocasión llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa amplia con un león estampado rugiendo. Por supuesto, no podía faltar su bolso que siempre llevaba consigo y sus lentes de sol bien acomodados en el cuello de su prenda superior.

—Llegaste en un buen momento, justo iba a sentarme a comer unas galletas con Makkachin —comentó con tranquilidad. Era una ventaja que la mansión tuviese cortinas oscuras, pues así los habitantes de la noche no tenían problemas para moverse a través de ella durante el día—. ¿A dónde irás después de esto? ¿Tienes trabajo? —lo pasillos de la mansión siempre lucían solitarios cuando el conde Nikiforov reposaba, por eso en cierta forma le aliviaba que Yurio hubiese ido de visita.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi madre? No tengo razón para decirte a donde voy —gruñó el rubio, pero al ver aquellos ojos castaños voltearse a él con pesar. Suspiró resignado—. Voy a ir con un amigo al cine. ¿Bien? ¿Contento? —lo miraba de reojo mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina junto a la mascota de la mansión, que parecía totalmente alegre con la presencia de ese simple humano.

— ¡Oh! Tienes un amigo ¿cómo es? Deberías traerlo un día de estos a merendar con nosotros. Seguramente Viktor estará muy feliz cuando le diga —soltó una suave risa. Sentía mucha simpatía por ese vampiro de mal carácter, que en alguna ocasión había intentado asesinarlo como todos. No le molestaba, sabía que la mayoría lo odiaba simplemente por el hecho de haber nacido siendo el alma gemela del poderoso conde.

—Grr… Ni de coña lo traigo, ustedes son un par de raritos, no quiero que me junten con ustedes —declaró sin ningún cuidado, para entrar a la cocina justo detrás del azabache. Ya el té se encontraba servido, y las galletas parecían recién salidas del horno.

Soltó una suave risa, seguro de que en algún momento el rubio terminaría llevando a su nuevo amigo a conocerlos. Siempre era igual, decía que no, negaba, refutaba, pero terminaba complaciéndolo de todas maneras—. Espero que estés siendo sincero con él, de otra forma no comprenderá lo que quieres decirle —tomó asiento con cuidado, subiendo al caniche a su regazo para darle una galleta.

—Es mi amigo, soy bueno con él —anunció de inmediato, antes de sentarse frente al contrario. Con su diestra tomó una galleta, y después del primer mordisco, se sonrojó. Estaban condenadamente deliciosas—. No están mal… —murmuró con el ceño y los labios levemente fruncidos—. Dame algunas para llevarle a Otabek.

—Así que tu amigo se llama Otabek, claro, te daré algunas para que le lleves —sonrió tranquilamente, notando de inmediato el sonrojo en la nariz del rubio y en sus mejillas. Parecía que en esa amista había gato encerrado, por lo menos de parte del vampiro—. Tú amigo es humano… ¿es humano?

Ante la pregunta del contrario de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, observándolo con cierta desconfianza. "Está bien que sea así, no le diré nada a Viktor, así que relájate" las palabras del azabache, lo hicieron asentir levemente—. Gracias… Esa persona es realmente amable conmigo. Incluso si le digo que no quiero algo, va y simplemente lo hace. Los adultos como él, son en verdad increíbles —no lo había notado, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la admiración que sentía por esa persona, y por supuesto, no pasaría desapercibido para Yuuri.

—Es bueno que te des cuenta de que los humanos y los vampiros no necesariamente tengan que ser enemigos —con calma tomó la taza con el líquido caliente, y bebió un poco antes de suspirar suavemente—. Ten cuidado, no creo que Yakov vaya a dejarte ir tan fácil… ¿No tenías un matrimonio arreglado con el noble insoportable que siempre menciona Viktor?

Las palabras ajenas lo hicieron cabrear—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese inútil de JJ, yo no tengo razón para obedecer ciegamente todo lo que ese estúpido viejo quiere que haga. Sobre todo cuando se trata de un matrimonio, no soportaría estar con alguien tan ridículamente arrogante. ¿Qué se supone le ven de bueno? Hasta su personalidad es un asco —aseguró, antes de morder su galleta de mala gana.

Se cubrió los labios con su diestra y no pudo evitar reír. Era realmente divertido ver las reacciones del vampiro rubio, más cuando se trataba de oponerse a la ley ya escrita—. Entonces ya has decidido que un humano puede estar a tu altura, es bonito ver cómo los niños crecen —inevitablemente le parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido en ese mundo. Incluso se sentía viejo, cansado, como si hubiese estado viviendo desde hacía siglos… No entendía esa sensación.

Golpeó la mesa por inercia, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿A quién le estás diciendo niño, cerdo? Soy un noble poderoso, hace mucho que dejé de ser un simple niño —se quejó, revisando su reloj. La hora de su cita se acercaba, debía ir retomando su camino. Suspiró con molestia, antes de dedicarse a tomar el té. La persona frente a él lo había visto desde el inicio, y no le era totalmente indiferente. El vampiro debía admitir que había desarrollado cierto afecto hacia el azabache, hasta el punto de desear que no muriera, que se quedara tratándolo con gentileza para siempre—. ¿Crees que podrás ir en contra del destino?

Yuuri apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, recargando el mentón sobre el dorso de su diestra. Podía intuir que Yurio estaba preocupado, había algo en su corazón que causaba molestia. No obstante, su poder no podía alcanzar nada más que los sentimientos de amor de una persona hacia otra—. Sé que te has convertido en un buen adulto, pero, es un poco nostálgico tener que aceptarlo… Bueno, hasta ahora nunca he tratado de ir contra él. Así que me he empezado a preguntarme si soy capaz de caminar a la par que Viktor en esta oportunidad…

—No sé qué tantas vueltas le das al asunto, puerco. Yo siempre he visto a Viktor detrás de ti, tú siempre vas a tu ritmo. En cambio él se mueve con cada paso tuyo. De verdad que eres estúpido —se quejó el rubio mientras señalaba las galletas —. Estoy sobre el tiempo, dame algunas.

El de orbes castaños no respondió, al contrario, bajó la mirada por unos momentos, sabiendo que el inmortal tenía toda la razón. Porque al final, él era quien siempre se iba… No quería volver a ver el rostro desesperado de Viktor, por eso, tendría que dar todo de sí para quedarse a su lado—. ¡Oh! Cierto, lo siento —se levantó con prisa, dejando a Makkachin sobre el suelo para empezar a buscar un recipiente. Al encontrarlo, recitó un hechizo en voz baja, haciendo que las galletas se elevaran, y una a una se metieran en el envase.

—Creo que vendré a pasar la noche por aquí también, Yakov está de muy mal humor y no tengo intención de soportar sus quejas. Así que asegúrate de preparar algo delicioso, si es que sigues aquí —comentó, antes de tomar el recipiente con galletas que le era ofrecido—. Gracias… —era realmente extraño tener nuevamente al azabache por allí, sin embargo, era como si nunca hubiese muerto. No importaba cuán mal lo tratara, este siempre le respondía con una sonrisa y amabilidad, tanta bondad le parecía casi agobiante.

—Puede que siga por aquí un rato más, debo ir a la universidad, seguramente Pichit debe estar preocupado… Tampoco puedo desaparecer de la sociedad como he hecho en vidas anteriores, cuando los únicos a mi alrededor eran vampiros —con esas palabras el azabache le dio la espalda al rubio. Algo en ese mundo era distinto a los demás, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sí podía decir que el final de esa vida, sería diferente a todos los demás.

—Harás que el inútil de Viktor se preocupe, pero si tienes cuidado no creo que pase gran cosa. Durante el día, hasta Yakov debe dar un paso atrás y retroceder —aseguró Yuri con una leve sonrisa. Guardó las galletas en su bolso y se acercó hasta el azabache desde atrás. Lo abrazó, respirando por un momento el aroma natural de este. Era terriblemente familia—. Ni se te ocurra moverte, cerdo —amenazó, cerrando los ojos… Pronto su cuerpo desapareció, envuelto en un torbellino de murciélagos.

Un sorprendido Yuuri se quedó con la boca abierta durante casi un minuto, y luego simplemente sonrió con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. Podía acostumbrarse a vivir allí, podía incluso abandonar su humanidad para vivir entre esas personas que interactuaban con él de manera amable. Sin embargo, no quería ser convertido en un ser diferente, si Viktor llegase a morderlo, seguramente los cazadores irían tras ellos. No necesitaba otro enemigo más en ese mundo. Mientras analizaba aquello no se había dado cuenta de que cierta silueta se había deslizado hasta él, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve jadeo al sentir unas manos rodear su cintura—. ¡No me asustes de esa manera!

—Lo siento, lo siento… Sentí que Yurio estaba aquí y quise darles un tiempo a solas. ¿Sabes? Después de tu muerte la vez pasada, él vino a disculparse… Él dijo: "Siento no haber hecho nada por el cerdo, cuando yo era quién sabía lo que Yakov planeaba" realmente no me molesté con él, pero parecía tan arrepentido que lo perdoné —sopló lentamente contra la nuca ajena, dejando sus brazos rodeando la cintura del azabache.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud y acarició lentamente los brazos del albino con ternura—. Eres realmente malo… sabes que al final, él único que tiene la culpa soy yo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarme a tu lado. Sin embargo… —abrió sus orbes lentamente y se volteó hacia el rostro ajeno. Subió sus brazos para rodear la nuca del mayor y se elevó con suavidad para depositar un casto beso sobre esos finos labios—. Esta vez, quiero que ambos podamos estar a la misma altura… Quiero protegerte… y quiero ser tan egoísta como para pedirte que me cuides también.

El rostro avergonzado del menor era lo mejor del mundo, sonrió completamente encantado ante su actitud y besó sus labios una vez más—. Si Yuuri me lo pidiese, lo protegería con mi vida las veces que fuera necesario… Podríamos vivir juntos para siempre si tan solo me lo pidieras.

—Te tendré una respuesta, te lo prometo… Pero por ahora, déjame seguir siendo humano y déjame mostrarles a todos… que un simple humano puede aspirar mucho más alto —con lentitud rozó los dedos de su diestra por el pómulo del vampiro, presionándolo con ternura—. Te amo…

—También te amo, Yuuri —aseguró sin duda alguna el conde, antes de tomarlo en brazos como a una princesa. Le gustaba sentirlo aferrándose a su nuca, porque era una señal de que lo necesitaba. De que siendo tan independiente como era, seguía pensando en él. Adoraba cada faceta de él, la insegura, la ansiosa, la felicidad… A esa persona que lo había sorprendido, dándole un nuevo motivo para seguir, en definitiva la amaba como a nadie.

Solo quería encerrarlo, asegurarse de que nadie supiera de su existencia… Si Yuuri algún día se enteraba de sus oscuros deseos, seguramente lo odiaría. Por eso debía mantenerlos en su mente, donde nadie podría descubrirlos.

 _ **La noche apenas inicia.**_

 _ **Las manecillas del reloj se han detenido en un punto muerto.**_

 _ **Inevitablemente el hechicero se ha convertido en la presa.**_

 _ **Y los cazadores ya han salido de por él.**_

 _ **La noche sigue siendo joven, el peligro se acerca cada vez más.**_

 _ **Señor vampiro, sujete con fuerza a su alma gemela**_

 _ **La tragedia no conoce compasión.**_


	9. VIII Rayo De Esperanza

El vampiro rubio había estado esperando ese día con mucha emoción, después de todo sería la primera vez en varios meses que pudiese reunirse con su amigo Otabek. Cada vez que quería ir a verlo, Yakov se antojaba de darle montañas y montañas de trabajo inútil, lo que lo obligaba a cancelar sus planes con el azabache. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que su humor iba de mal en peor, no soportaba un momento más bajo el jugo de aquellos ancianos. ¿Por qué debía él cargar con la responsabilidad de los nobles? No había ninguna razón. Simplemente por eso había tomado una decisión: abandonaría la corona que se le había dado desde su nacimiento.

Estaba harto de ser controlado, manejado a la voluntad de aquellos antiguos ancestros. Quería vivir libre, salir a pasear noche tras noche sin preocuparse de la hora para regresar. Iba a vivir la vida como se le diera la gana, ya no le importaba si era un vampiro, un humano, un hombre lobo… Todo lo que podía pensar era como se lo había dicho Yuuri hacía un par de siglos atrás: _**"El simple hecho de ser un ser vivo, ya te permite ser feliz".**_ Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para impulsar su deseo en esos momentos.

De nada valía quedarse en un mismo sitio con miedo a avanzar hacia la luz del sol, incluso si se quemaba, quería ver qué había en el mundo durante el día. Esa era la sensación que había nacido en su corazón. Por un momento sonrió de forma ladina, era verdaderamente ridículo que hubiese aprendido de la vida gracias a ese cerdo… Sin embargo, no había podido tener un mejor maestro.

Cerró sus orbes, esperando la llegada de Beka, y sin quererlo, un recuerdo del pasado volvió a su memoria. Era un recuerdo que pensó había perdido con el pasar de los años… no obstante, allí estaba.

— _ **Rusia es demasiado frío… ¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que caminar, Yurio? —el azabache estaba tiritando de frío mientras caminaba por entre los árboles de un bosque cubierto de nieve. Se supone que estaban yendo hacia un lugar seguro, pero sabía que no era así. Porque la mirada en el rostro del rubio le decía muy claramente que estaba sufriendo al llevarlo consigo. No importaba, no le guardaría rencor… Es más, incluso había aceptado ir con él a pesar de las advertencias de Viktor.**_

— _ **Ya falta poco, así que guarda silencio, cerdo. Tú voz me molesta —respondió el de orbes claros sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Era verdad que no le agradaba ese humano, pero de allí a estarlo llevando directamente a su muerte… Seguramente Viktor iba a odiarlo—. ¿Por qué volviste con Viktor? ¿No hubiese sido mejor estar con otro humano?**_

 _ **Una risa incómoda abandonó sus labios, antes de bajar la mirada hacia la blanca nieve. Verla le recordaba que le había prometido a Makkachin y a Viktor que irían a hacer un muñeco de nieve más tarde ese día. Sin embargo, parecía que una vez más no podría cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho—. ¿Ah? —la pregunta del contrario lo había sorprendido. En ese momento recordó algo que casi había olvidado, incluso para los vampiros, Yurio era un niño—. Porque es la única persona que puedo amar, mi corazón no podría soportar que no vuelva a su lado cada vez que renazco… ¿Crees que está mal que ame de esta manera a Viktor?**_

— _**¿El amor te hace así de estúpido? —frunció el ceño ante la risa extraña que soltó aquel humano y gruñó. Sin embargo, en su mente le estaba dando vueltas a aquella extraña pregunta—. Se supone que como vampiro diga que es antinatural, una aberración. Pero me da igual. Ambos son igual de estúpidos y descerebrados, no tienen remedio**_

— _ **Está bien que pienses de esa manera, Yurio, por ahora. Sé que con el tiempo entenderás que el simple hecho de estar vivo te da el derecho a ser feliz. Suena como una hermosa ilusión en estos momentos, pero algún día el mundo aceptara el amor. Entenderán que incluso entre especies pueden amarse y ser felices. Porque el amor nunca será algo malo —aseguró el azabache, sin bajar el ritmo de sus pasos.**_

 _ **El silencio en el bosque era absoluto, apenas y podía escuchar su respiración junto con la del vampiro que caminaba frente a él. Los árboles estaban callados, dormidos gracias al frío manto de nieve que los arropaba. No había rastro de ningún ser viviente en ese lugar, por lo que empezó a preguntarse en dónde estarían. Sabía que la muerte estaba al final de ese camino, pero no sentía miedo… Sentía dolor, una fuerte opresión en su pecho que le impedía moverse con libertad… Nuevamente había fallado en quedarse con Viktor, no obstante, estaba bien. Por ello aceptaría su destino, hasta ser capaz de llevar en sus hombros la carga que suponía tener como pareja al conde albino que el mundo deseaba.**_

— _ **Llegamos —anunció con voz clara y fuerte. En ese momento, el sueño del azabache le parecía un cuento de hadas imposible. Los humanos nunca aceptarían a los vampiros en su mundo, porque eran monstruos, y, los vampiros jamás se rebajarían a estar con simples humanos. Ese sueño nunca se cumpliría, por eso, sintió pena por ese chico que se dirigía directamente al final de su vida, de nuevo. Era la primera vez que sentía pena por él, aunque no era la primera vez que ayudaba a Yakov para darle fin a su existencia. Nunca lo tocaba, nunca disparaba el arma o atentaba contra su psiquis… solo era un cómplice, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que era un pecado imperdonable lo que estaba haciendo, incluso cuando era a favor de los de su raza—. Entra tu solo.**_

— _ **Sí, ya lo sé… Nos veremos en mi próxima vida, Yurio —con suavidad se acercó al contrario, dándole una suave caricia en la cabeza antes de continuar hacia la entrada de la cabaña—. Sé que es egoísta, pero discúlpate con Viktor por mí… dile que la próxima vez haremos ese muñeco de nieve… —estaba resignado, por eso no escaparía, ni siquiera haría el esfuerzo de luchar en contra de esos vampiros que se habían tomado tantas molestias para separarlo de Viktor. El resultado era algo totalmente predecible. En esa vida no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder estar con el amor de su vida. Así que lo aceptaría, para volverlo a intentar una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto doliera.**_

— _**¿Piensas seguir intentando? Eres realmente patético —anunció con voz suave mientras se cruzaba de brazo y lo observaba caminar de reojo. A pesar de que llevaba una pesada cruz sobre sus hombros, seguía caminando derecho, con la vista en alto y sin ninguna duda. Inclusive sentía cierto respeto en esos momentos hacia él, que caminaba de esa manera hacia el lugar de su muerte.**_

 _ **Al ver cómo la puerta se cerraba, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, decepcionado y de alguna manera su corazón había recibido la brisa fría del invierno directamente—. Ridículo… —fue la única manera en la que consiguió llamar a ese gélido sentimiento que recorría su interior. Ese ser no era nadie para él, y sin embargo, allí estaba, sintiéndose mal por el hecho de que iba a morir.**_

Abrió sus ojos apenas sintió que el ruido de una motocicleta se acercaba a lo lejos—. Esa persona nunca ha dejado de sonreírme… Realmente es un cerdo estúpido —sonrió para sí mismo levemente. Era verdad, sin importar sus groserías, el maltrato, los golpes, Yuuri Katsuki siempre era amable con él. Se preocupaba, eso era algo que nadie más había hecho por él… Inconscientemente bajó la mirada hacia su muñeca, donde estaba el brazalete que el azabache le había dado en el pasado. "Si en algún momento te ves en aprietos, esto te ayudara… Por lo menos en contra de otro noble vampiro" Incluso estando en peligro, Yuuri nunca pensaba en sí mismo. Suspiró, en esa ocasión, él estaba de parte de esa rara pareja.

Levantó la mirada al ver a Beka detener la moto justo frente a él, se veía como todo un chico malo en esos momentos. Por eso sus orbes esmeraldas estaban fijos en ese hombre mientras retiraba el casco y se bajaba, dedicándole una leve sonrisa que hubiese derretido a medio consejo vampírico. Maldición… Lo deseaba para sí mismo—. ¿Cómo estás, Beka?

—Muy bien, siento haberte hecho esperar. Se me hizo un poco tarde en el trabajo —se acercó al rubio con una tenue sonrisa. Ya hacía casi un mes que no habían podido verse, y estaba en su límite. Sí, era bastante ridículo que un cazador como él anhelara sus encuentros con un vampiro. Pero lo que había empezado por un deslumbramiento había terminado en convertirse en un sentimiento de necesidad, pues se había enamorado del hada rusa. Nada podía ser peor—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado bien? Me sorprendió que me escribieras.

—Sí, algo ocupado. Es que iba a tener el día de hoy libre y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para reunirnos —declaró con voz suave mientras alzaba la mirada para poder apreciar ese serio rostro que tanto le gustaba. Definitivamente no necesitaba a nadie más… Pero existía un problema incluso más grande… ¿Cómo podía decirle a Otabek lo que quería? Era un vampiro después de todo, y esa persona que tanto le gustaba pertenecía a la raza humana—. ¿Qué opinas de los vampiros? —lanzó sin ninguna preparación.

Había mantenido su sonrisa hasta que el rubio mencionó lo de los vampiros, inevitablemente su ceño se frunció un poco más y bajó la mirada, incapaz de mantener la ajena. Esa era una pregunta difícil, porque sentía desprecio hacia algunos y cariño hacia otros… Pero era un adulto, veía las formas desde un punto menos instintivo que los demás cazadores—. Perdí a mi hermana a causa de un vampiro, los desprecio… —sus palabras salieron con cierta rabia contenida, pero al levantar levemente su mirada… Se encontró con esos orbes esmeraldas llenándose de lágrimas.

Nunca en su vida pensó que el insulto de alguien podría romper su coraza con tanta facilidad, pero en esos momentos su corazón parecía haber recibido un golpe directo—. Yo… Yo lo siento… No sé qué me pasa… —y es que ver las lágrimas del hada rusa era casi considerado un milagro. Ese vampiro de aspecto frágil y personalidad poderosa era el deseo de muchos nobles. No obstante, él solo quería a la persona frente a él, que seguramente lo consideraría un monstruo.

—Yuri… —atrapó entre sus brazos ese delgado cuerpo y lo abrazó contra su pecho, sin miedo alguno. No podía simplemente quedarse allí parado cuando sus palabras había herido a la persona que amaba—. Está bien… No te odio a ti… Incluso si eres lo que una vez juré destruir, no quiero perderte —el ceño del azabache estaba fruncido en una expresión de preocupación, de dolor… Le estaba confesando que sabía acerca de su identidad… Y eso lo dejaba en desventaja.

Al sentirse abrazado, pasó sus manos por los costados del más alto y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. Deseaba que el dolor parara… Pero fueron las palabras del contrario, lo que causaron que se quedara perplejo. ¿Beka ya sabía qué era?... Y aun así se había quedado a su lado—. C… ¿Cómo sabes eso? —inevitablemente sus orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en los castaños ajenos, notando de inmediato que había algo más detrás de esa mirada de sufrimiento—. Eres… No, no puede ser…

—Soy un cazador… ya sabía de ti, desde hace muchísimo, Yuri. Nunca has sido mi objetivo, esa es la única verdad. Créeme, por favor —le estaba rogando con la mirada que creyera en sus palabras. Era verdad que en el filo de su daga habían muerto un sinfín de vampiros, pero él nunca la sujetaría en contra de su amigo. "Júralo… Júrame que no te acercaste a mí por eso" esa simple petición por parte del más bajo, lo hizo despejar cualquier duda que había tenido antes de ese momento—. Te lo juro, he estado observándote por mí mismo, sin ninguna orden o nada parecido. Fui encantado por ti —tomó el mentón ajeno con su diestra, y al verlo tan indefenso, simplemente bajó su mirada, uniendo sus labios con los ajenos. Aquel beso le sabía a gloria.

Las manos de Yuri se encontraban totalmente aferradas a la espalda ajena, por lo menos a su chaqueta. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y las lágrimas se habían acumulado en la comisura de sus bellos ojos. Ese juramento era todo lo que necesitaba para confiar en Otabek, nada más… Si hubiese querido herirlo ya lo hubiese hecho, había tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo… Por eso, aunque fuese tonto, iba a confiar en él. Ante aquel suave beso, cerró sus orbes, dejando que las últimas lágrimas fluyesen hacia el suelo.

Soltó suavemente al vampiro, para poder limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que adornaba sus mejillas—. Lo siento, por haberte mentido todo este tiempo. Esto quiere decir que estamos saliendo ¿o no? —su diestra inevitablemente se quedó fija sobre esa pálida mejilla que sintió deseos de acariciar y besar. Yuri era joven aún, por eso debía tratarlo con la delicadeza que tanto se merecía.

—N… ¿No es obvio que si? —exclamó en un gruñido bajito, avergonzado. Su pálido rostro parecía haberse iluminado casi por completo ¿y cómo no? Si su primer beso había sido con la persona a la que tanto adoraba. Sintió una mirada sobre ellos, y tuvo que voltear a ambos lados—. Estamos en problemas ¿no? Esto es casi como una comedia, una tan trágica como la que Viktor y Yuuri tienen viviendo siglo tras siglo.

Él también se sentía extrañamente observado, por lo que dirigió un par de miradas de reojo hacia el profundo bosque a sus espaldas. Tomó la mano del rubio apenas empezó a hablar, y le sonrió levemente—. No digas eso, el mundo ha estado cambiando mientras los vampiros se ocultan en la noche. Nos vamos ¿o no?

—Bien… Vamos —aseguró, y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba aferrado a la cintura del mayor mientras la brisa golpeaba su rostro. Ir en motocicleta siempre le parecía genial, y más porque iba con su ¿novio?... ¡Oh diablos! Le había mostrado a Otabek un lado demasiado vergonzoso de él. Quería morir.

Desde la burbuja de su mundo despreocupado, ninguno era capaz de saber que eran observados por el familiar de cierto noble insoportable que había decidido tomar a Yurio a toda costa. JJ estaba más que dispuesto a mancharse las manos de sangre humana si así lograba hacerse con el hada rusa. No iba a permitir que un simple humano se quedara con ese preciado tesoro, que solamente debía ser poseído por un noble como él.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, my lady. Porque voy a capturarte, voy a encerrarte en un lugar que ni siquiera ellos podrán encontrar —aseguró mientras reía levemente, y deslizaba su diestra por la espalda desnuda de la hermosa vampiresa que compartía su cama esa noche.

En ese mundo cada quien estaba buscando su propia razón de vivir, sus propios objetivos. Unos se ignoraban con otros, sin saber la verdad tras la vida de ninguno de ellos.

Los cazadores eran considerados héroes, los vampiros eran considerados los villanos, y, por supuesto, los humanos eran las víctimas. Sin embargo eso no era del todo real, más bien… el líder de los cazadores: Christophe Giacometti, no lo creía así. Después de todo así como había vampiros crueles, también había humanos que se acercaban en maldad. Por eso, él y su asociación estaban en contra de la maldad. Más cuando él mismo era un dhampyr, un ente nacido de la unión de un humano con un vampiro.

—Todos siempre están haciendo un escándalo, lamentablemente esta vez deberíamos ponerle un alto a esta situación ¿No lo crees? —ese hombre de tez clara, sonreía. Las patillas de su cabello eran negras, al igual que sus cejas, barba y bigote, sin embargo lucía una parte superior en tono amarillo pollito. Era sensual ¿qué más podía decir acerca de sí mismo? Largas pestañas y orbes en tono oliva, cualquier ser querría estar a su lado.

—La iglesia ha dado su brazo a torcer, al igual que el gobierno. Pronto… ese gran muro que ha sido construido va a caer. Las reglas no serán solamente para beneficiar a un solo bando, y todos podrán ser felices con las personas que amen~ —dio un paso hacia el escritorio del presidente, y sonrió completamente despreocupado. Pichit Chulanont, era también parte de los cazadores, no obstante, su misión era vigilar a cierto humano en especial—. Espero que esta vez actuemos a tiempo…

Con pereza se estiró, sonriéndole al moreno frente a él—. Sacando cuentas… puede que lo logremos. En estos momentos Otabek está con el hada rusa, así que él no nos dará problemas. Mi mayor preocupación es Yakov y JJ, ambos están cegados por un objetivo realmente sin sentido. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál de los dos es el peligro más inmediato?

Se acercó al escritorio, y tomó asiento sobre este con una sonrisa—. Bueno, sinceramente JJ no me preocupa~ su objetivo es el hada rusa, y Otabek puede manejarlo sin problema. En cambio, Yakov va a querer deshacerse lo antes posible de Yuuri. Más ahora que el mismo consejo ha decidido aceptar la unión entre vampiros y humanos, todo gracias al recurrente esfuerzo de Yuuri.

—Entonces nuestra mejor oportunidad es neutralizar a Yakov de inmediato… ¿Dónde están Guang Hong y Leo? —al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del azabache, suspiró—. ¿En serio? ¿No podían irse a tener sexo en otro momento? —se recargó en el asiento, echándolo hacia atrás.

—Lo dices como si tener un lazo de sangre fuese algo fácil de controlar. Bueno, no pasara nada mientras Yuuri se mantenga al lado de Viktor ¿no? —al ver cómo el rubio teñido asentía, sonrió—. ¡Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse! Viktor definitivamente no lo va a dejar solo sabiendo que es peligroso para él.

—Oh… Hablando de eso… ¿estás bien con eso? —para el de orbes oliva estaba muy en claro que Pichit había desarrollado cierto apego hacia Yuuri Katsuki, pero como mejor amigo del conde Nikiforov, no podía apoyarlo al cien por ciento.

—Claro que estoy bien con eso, porque es mi mejor amigo. Voy a apoyar esto por lo que ha luchado tanto, después de todo, la única razón por la que Yuuri existe en estos momentos es por Viktor. Yo no puedo competir contra él —con una sonrisa totalmente alegre, el de orbes oscuros se levantó del escritorio. Claro que no era fácil aceptar aquello, pero él no iba a meterse… porque quería a Yuuri, lo quería tanto como para renunciar a sus sentimientos y verlo feliz junto a otra persona.

—Ese chico siempre ha tenido suerte para hacerse querer sinceramente por todos ¿No es increíble? —apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa de fuerte madera frente a él y apoyó el rostro en el dorso de sus manos,

—Es porque él ofrece su amabilidad a todas las personas que se cruzan en su camino. No creo que tenga nada de sorprendente, él siempre ha sido así —declaró el moreno con una sonrisa, Él no era como Chris, era un simple humano reclutado por la iglesia… Y estaba agradecido, pues gracias a esa oportunidad había conocido a Yuuri, a los cazadores… a ese grupo tan especial que lo había adoptado como un miembro más de esa familia.

—Puede que tengas muchas razón~ Entonces solo nos queda esperar que la noticia se vuelva oficial. Estoy seguro de que a mis padres les hubiese gustado ver este día —anunció con una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa. Sus padres en el pasado habían sido juzgados como criminales y condenados a una dolorosa muerte. Fue, en aquel entonces que entendió que no había diferencias entre vampiros y humanos.

—Seguramente estarían orgullosos de lo que has logrado~ es que por favor ¿quién se imaginaría que los cazadores no eran todos humanos? Creo que ni la iglesia lo notó cuando empezó a hacer tratos con nosotros. Teníamos la ventaja desde entonces —aseguró Pichit con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón~ Es más, vayamos a comer algo delicioso mientras el par de tortolos vuelve —se apresuró a levantarse y a tomar el brazo del moreno para jalarlo hacia la puerta que daba al área común.

La organización conocida como "cazadores", llamada héroes por el simple hecho que lidiaban con vampiros malvados. Pero esa no era su única función, también llevaba castigaba a humanos que atentaban contra vampiros que estuviesen viviendo en paz y bajo reglas de convivencia.

Su origen se remontaba a muchos siglos atrás, cuando tanto los vampiros como los humanos eran seres estúpidos y completamente intolerantes. El amor entre razas era pagado con la muerte, y los niños nacidos entre ellos sufrían ese castigo también. Chris era un sobreviviente, y su salvador era nada más y nada menos que su buen amigo: El Conde Viktor Nikiforov.

Había sido su tan buena amistad con el albino, lo que le había permitido llegar a edad adulta sin haber sido descubierto. Estaba en deuda con él, y por ello había estado manejando las cosas a su antojo… todo para conseguir que el triste conde volviese a sonreír siempre.

 _ **Sentimientos enredados están cubriendo cierto espejo.**_

 _ **Pronto el reflejo que hay en él se volverá confuso.**_

 _ **¿Serás capaz de vivir en este nuevo mundo?**_

 _ **La culpa vive en el gato.**_

 _ **Él solamente quería ver por curiosidad.**_

 _ **Lo que encontró fue un charco de sangre.**_

 _ **Lo que perdió fue su amabilidad.**_


	10. IX

Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba sentado en el amplio sillón de cuero negro, Viktor reposaba tranquilamente en su regazo con los ojos cerrados y Makkachin estaba enrollado sobre el abdomen de ese poderoso vampiro. El azabache simplemente no podía evitar pensar que aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. De alguna manera, la ansiedad que había nacido en su corazón con anterioridad había desaparecido, se había esfumado como la nieve al caer el verano. Pero su mente se negaba a confiar en tan engañosa paz… ¿cómo podía volver a creer en la tranquilidad? Cuando más de una vez había sufrido al encontrarse con la realidad golpéandolo, arrancándole la vida de las manos como si no valiese nada… No, sencillamente no iba a confiar ciegamente en la luz que parecía haberse asomado al final del túnel.

De esa manera, si llegase a morir no sería tan doloroso y frustrante…

Sin embargo, cuando podía ver ese perfilado rostro dormir tan tranquilamente, le entraban deseos de querer vivir en ese mundo para siempre. En esa vida en la que el conde Nikiforov le pertenecía completamente y era amado de una manera tan sincera… cosas como esa, causaban que un intenso miedo se posesionara de su inocente corazón: ¿y si su muerte era inminente? ¿Viktor tendría que sufrir una vez más por él? No quería… la idea de que ese bello albino siguiera derramando lágrimas de frustración por su culpa, le causaba dificultad para respirar.

A pesar de que no estaba solo, se sentía en un mundo completamente aparte al del resto. Viktor pensaba que simplemente sobrevivir y superar al destino era tan fácil como convertirlo en un vampiro para la eternidad. No obstante, seguramente él terminaría muriendo antes de completar tal transformación. Había reglas que seguir al crear un neonato, y la primera era la necesidad de tiempo.

 _ **En el primer día, le darás de beber directamente de tu yugular.**_

 _ **El segundo día caerá rendido en una pesadilla de oscuridad.**_

 _ **Durante el tercer y cuarto día la pesadilla no tendrá fin.**_

 _ **Al sexto día el dolor empezara a aparecer.**_

 _ **Y en el séptimo día, el neonato puede o no despertar.**_

La vida para un vampiro recién creado no era tan fácil como lo querían hacer ver, después de todo, nuevas células devoraban y reemplazaban a las humanas, mutando a un organismo completamente. Justamente por eso llevaba su tiempo, tenía sus peligros y sus ventajas. Pero él no quería morir durante el proceso, no sabía cómo eso podría afectar eso a su habilidad mágica, y poner en riesgo su habilidad para reencontrarse con el vampiro a través de las tantas vidas, no era una opción.

Suspiró suavemente, bajando la mirada y encontrándose con esos claros orbes celestes abiertos de par en par. Sus mejillas inmediatamente recibieron la sangre que su corazón disparaba, cubriéndose con un adorable sonrojo—. ¿Te desperté? Lo siento —pronto unas manos frías tomaron sus mejillas con ternura. Era increíble, no importaba que las manos del albino estuviesen tan frías como el hielo, cuando lo tocaban… su corazón se llenaba de una calidez enorme.

—No, solo sentí que Yuuri estaba a punto de llorar y tuve que abrir mis ojos. Cuando estés conmigo no deberías pensar en nada más —lentamente atrajo ese sonrojado rostro hacia el suyo, besando esos dulces labios con suavidad. Jugueteó con su lengua cerca del labio inferior ajeno, y apenas el menor le dio acceso, la insertó en la cavidad ajena. No había manjar más dulce que Yuuri.

Su cuerpo respondía por inercia al del mayor, por eso simplemente juntó un poco más sus labios, dejando que la lengua ajena jugueteara tanto como quisiera con la suya. El movimiento, la sensación de ser succionado… todo su cuerpo era un desastre gracias a ese conde que no lo había dejado descansar hasta ese momento.

—Te amo… —murmuró separando apenas un poco sus labios, dejando un fino hilo de saliva. Le encantaba ver cómo con apenas un beso, el azabache ya se encontraba con la respiración agitada y su entrepierna semidespierta. Era imposible resistirse a ese atractivo humano, cuyos ojos se iluminaban de esperanza cada vez que lo veía. No podía perderlo, no de nuevo… pero su corazón se sentía inquieto, ansioso, necesitaba que el contrario le asegurara que sería suyo, que no se iría. Viktor Nikiforov nunca había conocido la inseguridad, la preocupación… la frustración, todo eso se había originado luego de que su camino se cruzara con el de Yuri.

—También te amo, de verdad… —reafirmó el de orbes castaños antes de dedicarle una mirada cargada de infinita ternura hacia ese hombre. Sabía que en su trono de cristal el conde se había sentido siempre solo… Había estado viviendo en la monotonía, olvidando hasta cuál era la razón para despertar cada noche. Él también había vivido en busca de algo importante toda su vida, claro, nunca creyó que fuese debido a que le faltaba su otra mitad… Hasta que lo conoció, tan perfecto e inalcanzable como solo un poderoso noble sería…

—Siempre te quedas mirándome y dejas que tu mente se vaya a otro lugar. Quiero que solo me mires a mí, al Viktor de este momento… ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas eso, Yuuri? —apretó ligeramente el rostro ajeno y sonrió al ver que el pelinegro parecía relajarse. "Es porque Viktor es como un niño malcriado que no puedo quitarle la vista de encima" —. No sabes hasta qué punto puedo ser malcriado. Quiero todo de ti —bajó sus manos y se recostó de lado, dejando rodar a Makkachin hacia la tela del mueble. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura ajena, hundiendo su nariz en el abdomen del japonés.

—Ya tienes todo de mí… Eres mi reflejo, la razón por la que simplemente no puedo resignarme a morir y quedarme en paz —jugueteó con el cabello del albino, centrándose en la respiración de este que acariciaba su abdomen por encima de la tela. Se estremeció al sentir una mano escurrirse bajo su camisa, y suspiró—. Ahora no…

—No es suficiente…. Necesito que me des más… —simplemente no se podría detener, necesitaba que Yuuri fuese suyo una y otra vez. El escuchar que lo amaba era lo más excitante que había. Por eso, no escucharía a la parte del azabache que le decía que se detuviera… Lo haría gemir bajo su peso, lo marcaría una y otra vez hasta cubrir esa blanca piel de marcas rosadas. Mientras los días junto a Yuuri pasaban, el miedo en su corazón crecía, _**debía encerrarlo para que no fuese herido nunca**_... susurraba su consciencia más profunda.

— ¡Viktor allí no! —apretó suavemente la cabeza ajena apenas sintió esos labios abrirse sobre la tela de su pantalón, justo en la zona donde su miembro reposaba. Nuevamente no fue escuchado por su amante que se apresuró a pedirle con una mirada a Makkachin que los dejara solos. Ese era un avance… no quería que su mascota viera cosas pervertidas –más de las que había visto-

—Solo disfruta de esto Yuuri, voy a asegurarme de que no puedas levantarte y escapar de mí —con voz seductora el vampiro bajó lentamente la bragueta ajena, levantándose para poder sentarse en el suelo, justo frente a esa dura hombría que se erguía en la entrepierna del contrario—. Dices no querer, y ya estás así…

—P… pero el sillón… además estoy sucio… —inevitablemente subió ambas manos hacia su avergonzado rostro, intentando cubrirlo de la intensa mirada del ojiceleste… Viktor lo volvía idiota, tanto que sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Él era el único que podía ver esa parte del conde, por eso, no había nadie más afortunado que él.

—No estás sucio, tomamos un baño anoche y me aseguré de limpiarte muy bien~ —susurró en voz cantarina, mostrándola esa sonrisa ladina que robaría el aliento de todo el consejo. Con el dedo índice de su diestra jugaba con el glande ajeno, deslizándolo y soltándolo con suavidad. Yuuri era terriblemente lindo cuando se mostraba tan inocente ante él. Lo hacía querer ver lágrimas de placer en esos ojos castaños que habían robado su corazón tantos siglos atrás.

—Pero… —fue silenciado con un: "nada de peros" e inevitablemente cubrió un poco más su rostro… qué vergüenza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir algo húmedo acariciar la extensión de su hombría—. ¡Ah! —ambas manos presionaron contra sus labios, intentando tontamente ahogar los gemidos que de ellos brotaban.

— ¿Ves? Esa suciedad se puede ir fácilmente —argumentó con voz lenta, antes de afilar su mirada. Un movimiento de brazo y el suéter que el contrario llevaba fue roto justamente por la mitad, exponiendo su pecho. Le gustaban esos pezones rosados y ese abdomen que apenas podía llamarse "plano" —. Muero por tenerte con una enorme pancita frente a mí —sin nada más que agregar, el albino insertó la erección ajena en su boca, deleitándose con los sonidos que el azabache quería detener.

—Ah… ahm… Viktor… no… —las acciones del contrario bloqueaban cualquier pensamiento coherente que quisiera salir de sus labios. No podía pensar en nada que no fuese el poderoso albino que lo estaba tomando con su boca. El roce de los colmillos… el frote de su lengua y carillos… todo era demasiado placentero… Sobre todo, las palabras dichas anteriormente por su pareja. El darle un hijo a Viktor era lo que más deseaba en la vida, si iba a morir en esa… deseaba por lo menos dejar un recuerdo de él en ese mundo… una muestra del lazo tan poderoso que compartía con el contrario.

El albino no dejaba de atender al menor con su boca, asegurándose de no dejar parte de ese duro miembro sin estimular. A pesar de que el azabache tenía una enorme resistencia física, entre sus brazos experimentaba orgasmos con frecuencia y sin mucha manipulación. Bueno, esa era una buena señal del que el cuerpo de Yuuri lo recordaba a la perfección. Por eso, luego de un par de minutos sintió el líquido caliente derramarse en su boca, provocando que se relamiera mientras separaba sus labios de la entrepierna ajena, disfrutando del rostro de su amante.

Yuuri jadeaba suavemente con las manos aún sobre su rostro, totalmente avergonzado. Incluso cuando no era la primera vez que recibía una felación por parte de Viktor, siempre se volvía extremadamente sensible al toque de esas delicadas manos, que lo acariciaban con la tal delicadeza, que juraba que ese vampiro pensaba que podría romperlo. Él no era tan débil… o eso creía—. No hagas eso…

— ¿Por qué? Estás delicioso, Yuuri. Además, eres mío ¿no puedo tener todo de ti? —al ver cómo el de orbes castaños desviaba la mirada avergonzado, sonrió. Poniendo su dedo índice contra su labio en señal de "silencio" —mira que intentar seducirme con ese rostro, eres tan lascivo —murmuro, sentándose junto al menor en el sillón y palmeando su regazo.

Inevitablemente intentaba no cruzar miradas con el ojiceleste, ¿para qué? Si era más que obvio que sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas con un tono carmesí suave. Observó al vampiro de reojo, y con suavidad se acomodó en su regazo, teniendo ese precioso rostro de frente. A veces le costaba creer que de verdad ese atractivo inmortal se hubiese enamorado de él, que no tenía más encanto que su Eros… claro eso era a su propio juicio—. Estás haciendo muchas cosas pervertidas hoy…

—Bueno, no es mi culpa… tú siempre estás siendo adorable e intentando seducirme —besó lentamente el pecho ajeno, deslizando sus manos por la cintura ajena para ayudarle a retirar completamente ese inútil pantalón. No era necesario que su cuerpo fuese cubierto.

—Pero eres tú quien empieza a tocarme… no es como si pudiese evitar reaccionar ante ti —comentó con voz suave y agitada el azabache que sostenía con sus manos los hombros del vampiro. Como siempre, el primero en ser completamente desnudado era él… no era justo. Con suavidad fue desabotonando la camisa negra del más alto, y sus labios fueron directamente hacia la zona que separaba el hombro del cuello—. Márcame… Este cuerpo que te pertenece únicamente a ti…

—Yuuri, incluso yo puedo volverme loco a veces… —susurró, elevando el rostro del azabache hacia el suyo para rozar sus narices. Tenía fijos sus celestes ojos en esos castaños que llegaban a rozar el naranja en su modo más fuerte de Eros. Fue rozando su nariz por el cuello ajeno, inundando sus fosas nasales con ese aroma a mentas, natural en el contrario. Abrió sus labios al llegar a la base del cuello, y después de una leve lamida… perforó con sus colmillos la delgada epidermis.

— ¡Ngh! —ahogó un pequeño grito, apretando con sus manos los fuertes hombros del albino. Como siempre que Viktor lo mordía, empezó a sentir la excitación esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas en ningún momento habían perdido el sonrojo, y el latir de su corazón seguía tan agitado como al principio.

—No quiero que mueras… —brotó en un leve murmullo, mientras lamía la herida… corrió sus labios unos 10 centímetros, antes de volver a clavar sus colmillos. Sintiéndose excitado ante el fuerte agarre que el menor ejercía en sus hombros…

Viktor estaba decidido a dejar la marca de sus colmillos en cada centímetro de esa inmaculada piel que sufría heridas vida tras vida. En ese momento en que lo tenía entre sus brazos, solamente podía rezar para que no tuviesen que ser infelices una vez más. Sin embargo, debía disfrutar del momento, y tenía planeado extender esa sesión durante horas si era necesario.

Por otro lado, más allá de la pureza del amor que sentía hacia el japonés, existía una necesidad más animal… más vampírica, que le exigía que lo poseyera, que tomara esa alma y la arrastrara a la penumbra eterna, donde él estaba ya condenado a existir.

Yuuri debía vivir eternamente a su lado, darle una familia y ser feliz… Ese era el futuro perfecto, un final de cuentos de hadas como la bella y la bestia. Sin darse cuenta, había succionado demasiado, y pronto sintió el peso del azabache recargarse sobre él—. Lo siento Yuuri… Pero esta vez, incluso si debo encerrarte, no volverás a escapar de mí —sonrió levemente. No su típica sonrisa de corazón, sino una ladina, casi burlona.

—Espera Viktor… —el cansancio había llegado a él como una bofetada sorpresa, y simplemente no podía pelear. Sus parpados parecían llevar el peso de cientos de vidas en ese momento… No supo nada más después de un corto beso en su frente por parte de ese albino…

—Esta vez no voy a esperar —aseguró con voz suave, levantando al más bajo como si se tratara de un niño. Posó su diestra sobre el cabello ajeno, acariciándolo con lentitud. Lo amaba tanto… Lo amaba tanto que simplemente ya su corazón no podía seguir cargando con las heridas que se formaban con cada nueva muerte.

Se fue adentrando por los pasillos del castillo, sin ningún rastro de duda en su mirada. E incluso cuando su expresión ni siquiera cambiaba, una fina lágrima rodó de sus pestañas hasta el suelo. Iba a ir en contra de la voluntad de su reflejo, por primera vez… Olvidaría el deseo de Yuuri para asegurar su supervivencia durante mucho más tiempo. Pues solo un loco entraría a los dominios del conde para retarlo únicamente.

 _ **El vampiro era tan blanco como la nieve.**_

 _ **Con una sonrisa más radiante que el mismo sol.**_

 _ **Era envidiado y amado por todos.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, conoció a la luna.**_

 _ **Sus encuentros fueron tan cortos como los periódicos eclipses.**_

 _ **Sin llegar a saberlo, una mancha negra tiño su corazón.**_

 _ **El tiempo no pasa en vano, y aquel insano deseo explotó.**_

 _ **¿Qué será de la pobre luna atada entre las cadenas de su amor?**_

 _ **¿Qué será del espejo cuando uno de los lados pone las manos pone las manos alrededor del cuello de su reflejo?**_

 _ **Incierto, todo lo que el destino tiene para ellos, no es más que una profunda oscuridad.**_

 _ **Donde apenas y se observa un hilo de luz filtrarse.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias por esperar. Esta semana ha sido realmente estresante y creo que eso se refleja un poco en el capítulo. Tenía la esperanza de hacerlo mucho más largo, pero tampoco quería esperar más tiempo para actualizar._

 _El próximo capítulo lo haré mucho más largo (sean pacientes, prometo que lo valdrá) así que espero estar actualizando antes del domingo, si es que la universidad me permite hacerlo._

 _Leo todos sus reviews~ muchas gracias por el apoyo._


	11. X Pacto Carnal

Luego de un viaje de más o menos dos horas habían llegado a lo que Otabek había dicho, era una base de los cazadores, protegida por un círculo mágico. El lugar le gustaba, era una cabaña de madera rústica con dos pisos y lo que parecía ser un sótano. Las ventanas tenían marcos circulares y se dejaban ver algunos cuadros en el interior, para él no parecía ser la guarida de los poderosos cazadores.

El edificio estaba rodeado por altos robles y sobre la madera del techo habían crecido enredaderas que caían bellamente hacia el suelo, luciendo sus pequeñas flores de colores pasteles. Era un lugar agradable, sobre todo la terraza con barandal que lucía el segundo piso que daba hacia el frente.

Por dentro, igualmente lucía rústica, con suelos y techo de madera rojiza, con paredes en tono crema. Estas últimas estaban cubiertas por cuadros y una que otra cornamenta. Sobre el suelo reposaban algunas pieles de animales, seguramente cazados en la época en que ese lugar era usado con mayor frecuencia.

Los muebles eran igualmente de madera y en una de las esquinas se encontraba una chimenea de ladrillo rojizo. Definitivamente no le molestaba la idea de quedarse unos días allí.

—Te explicaré todo con el mayor detalle posible, Yuri —aseguró el azabache apenas estuvieron dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. En el tiempo que había pasado siendo amigo de ese rubio, habían cambiado muchas cosas en su mente… por eso podía decir con certeza que había terminado por caer a los pies de ese joven noble vampiro.

—Beka, está bien. Confío en lo que me digas, porque eres mi novio. Aunque me gustaría que aclararas algunas de mis preguntas —aseguró con una sonrisa arrogante, llevándose las manos hacia la cintura. Como siempre desbordaba seguridad, el miedo no sería nunca bienvenido a su corazón.

—Si es eso lo que deseas, te complaceré —con calma se dispuso a caminar hacia una de las sillas, sentándose con la misma parsimonia. Le hizo una seña con la mano al rubio que lo observaba con descontento, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que las mejillas de este se iluminaban en con un sonrojo.

—Oh, no abuses de tu suerte Beka. ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? —gruñó con suavidad el hada rusa, antes de irse a sentar de mala gana sobre el regazo de ese serio hombre. Sonrió levemente apenas sintió los brazos ajenos rodeando su estrecha cintura—. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que buscan ustedes? Yo pensé que los cazadores tenían la misión de erradicar a los vampiros.

Mantuvo una sonrisa relajada en sus labios, sin prestarle atención a la actitud "tsundere" del pequeño ojiesmeralda—. Vas siempre al grano ¿no? Los cazadores fueron creados por un dhampyr, cuyo deseo era demostrarle al mundo que el amor no necesita de razas. Cambiar el mundo sin tener ningún poder era imposible, por eso empezó encargándose de pedidos a mano de la iglesia, y cuando ésta aceptó forjar un pacto con él, comenzó a reunir poder. Los humanos los respetaban, la iglesia lo consideraba un aliado y los vampiros empezaron a temerle. Actualmente el sueño de nuestro jefe es una realidad, los consejos han aprobado la desaparición de la ley que impide la unión de humanos y vampiros.

Yuri estaba prestando completa atención a lo que le decía, y no pudo evitar contener la emoción ante la última frase. ¡Eso quería decir que el cerdo podía vivir! Si el japonés podía vivir, su culpa desaparecería eternamente… No sonaba nada mal—. Entonces la barrera que separaba ambas razas desapareció ¿No?

—En efecto, apenas den el anuncio y lo hagan de conocimiento público, el círculo de tristeza infinita desaparecerá —con suavidad subió una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del rubio, acariciándolo suavemente. Yuri parecía tan delicado que inevitablemente terminaba por tratarlo como si fuese el más precioso jarrón de cristal—. De alguna manera… parece como si te hubieses quitado un peso de encima.

El rubio alzó su mirada hacia el rostro ajeno, y sonrió levemente—. Me he quitado un peso de encima, porque esta vez no seré cómplice del asesinato del cerdo. Además… ¿no significa eso que podemos estar juntos? —hasta ese momento había estado sentado mirando hacia uno de los lados, pero con suavidad se volteó, quedando frente a frente con el azabache y sus piernas a los costados de los muslos ajenos.

—Exactamente —sonrió con levedad antes de apretar sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura ajena. Le gustaba aquella parte salvaje del que había sido su amigo desde hacía un par de años atrás. Esos momentos en los que sentía que perdía dominio y de inmediato se volvía en su contra, totalmente a la defensiva. Había muchas cosas que podía decir que le gustaban del vampiro, pero no era el momento de quedarse divagando, cuando el rubio parecía tan ansioso por ser amado.

—Beka, no me estás prestando la atención que me merezco —gruñó el mayor mientras tomaba entre sus finas manos el masculino rostro de ese hombre que le había hecho compañía desde hacía dos años. Aún recordaba perfectamente ese día en el que se conocieron, después de haber estado observándose el uno al otro sin dar el primer movimiento. Cuando esa situación volvía a su mente, le causaba gracia. Todo había iniciado por un descuido suyo, el choque contra esa ancha espalda… se había convertido en el encuentro con su persona destinada.

—Te estoy prestando atención, te tengo frente a mí ¿o no? —ladeó el rostro al ver fruncirse el ceño del menor, definitivamente era como un gato. Se acercaba cuando quería y a veces mordía, para luego arrepentirse. Ver las facetas del contrario lo entretenía, le gustaba, y sobre todo, había una que le gustaba más que otra: una mirada que era solo para él—. No estés tan ansioso… a partir de ahora tendremos mucho tiempo para pasar juntos.

—Pero pareciera que no estas pensado en este momento —se quejó, antes de unir su frente a la ajena con suavidad. Le gustaba llevar la batuta de la situación, bueno, tanto como el menor se lo permitiera—. Tengo que estar ansioso, apenas y nos hemos besado —gruñó con suavidad. Y es que parecía que el cazador ignoraba lo muy fuerte que podía volverse el libido de los inmortales cuando se enamoraban.

Suspiró suavemente, escuchando cada una de las quejas de su pequeño inmortal. A pesar de que en edad no era un niño, actuaba como si fuese uno, siendo caprichoso, malcriado y exigente. No le molestaba, quería que dependiera de él hasta que su cuerpo no pudiese más—. Supongo que las preguntas las vamos a dejar para después ¿o no? —al ver que el ojiesmeralda gruñía suavemente, soltó una muy leve risa, acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, robándole un corto beso a ese ansioso chico.

El rubio no pudo evitar corresponder suavemente el beso, dejando que sus mejillas se iluminaran ante la cálida sensación que recorría su pecho. Aquel beso duró muy poco como para satisfacerlo, y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso. Apenas sintió que la lengua del cazador rozaba sus labios, los abrió, dejando que la suya hiciera contacto con la ajena también.

Si tuviese que describir el sentimiento que invadía su corazón, seguramente no hallaría las palabras correctas. Nunca en su vida había experimentado el amor, en su vida aquello nunca había sido prioridad, y sin embargo, Yuri había llegado a su vida para cambiar todos sus pensamientos. Él que en el pasado había aborrecido a los vampiros, en esos momentos se encontraba besando y desnudando a uno.

Sentir las manos de Otabek deslizando por debajo de su suéter lo hizo estremecerse, soltando el beso por un momento para jadear. Ver al azabache acelerado, le hacía saber que también era deseado— Ah… Ah… Eso estuvo genial Beka —no pudo evitar retirar las manos del rostro ajeno, permitiéndole quitar aquella prenda.

Sus orbes castaños inevitablemente se fueron hacia el los rosados pezones del más bajo… esa blanca inmaculada piel era más hermosa que la misma porcelana—. Tienes mucha energía, Yuri —aseguró el más alto, dejando que una de sus manos se paseara por ese plano pecho, delineando con su índice la línea medial de su pecho.

—Tú te ves demasiado tranquilo ¿no soy lo suficientemente erótico? —se estremeció nuevamente, sintiendo cómo el mayor jugaba con los erectos botones en su pecho. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a abandonar sus labios y por instinto empezó a mover sus caderas contra las ajenas. Con suavidad rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amante.

—Lo eres, pero salirme de control no es lo mejor para tu primera vez —anunció en un susurro cercano al oído ajeno, el cuál lamió lentamente. Si Yuri quería entregarle su cuerpo, él no opondría ninguna resistencia. Después de todo, lo deseaba, lo amaba, obviamente sus sentimientos hacia él también incluían el deseo carnal.

—No me importa, quiero que me hagas tuyo… y es mejor que te lo tomes en serio porque voy a marcarte de por vida, Beka —y es que el pequeño noble estaba muy seguro de que convertiría a ese hombre en su amante eterno. Incluso si este no quería unirse a las sombras, lo transformaría. Esa era su intención y él nunca aceptaba un no.

—Ya veremos —comentó deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos para liberar la erección ajena y empezar a acariciarla. Sentir las manos ajenas aferrarse a su nuca era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Jadeó levemente al sentir su propia hombría ser liberada por ese descarado rubio, que lo imitaba… definitivamente le iba a costar seguirle el ritmo a ese pequeño vampiro.

Yuri estaba totalmente centrado en dar y recibir atenciones, estaba realmente excitado nada más con aquellas caricias… y por lo que sentía también el azabache lo estaba disfrutando. Sus gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más seguidos, combinándose con los leves jadeos del cazador que parecía haberse centrado por completo en él.

Su mano iba aumentando la intensidad del movimiento, y el rubio parecía seguirle el ritmo sobre su propio miembro. Pronto sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, y aumentó el ritmo de sus acciones. Yuri fue el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo e inevitablemente él lo secundó con un ronco jadeo.

Tuvo que hacerse hacia delante para recargar la frente en la zona que separaba el hombre del cuello ajeno. Sus manos habían pasado a aferrarse a la camisa del cazador mientras jadeaba… Necesitaba recuperar el aliento y darse un segundo para reconocer que el amor era un sentimiento increíble… aunque apenas se habían masturbado el uno al otro, su cuerpo había experimentado un maravilloso clímax—. Eres mío…

Normalmente tenía un muy buen aguante en la cama, pero parecía que ese rubio era la excepción a todo lo que hubiese probado antes… y es que Yuri Plisetsky era la primera persona que había amado, por lo que el término "sexo" no era el correcto a utilizar con su lindo amante, y, aunque ser romántico no fuese lo suyo, quería hacerle el amor con la paciencia y atención que ese vampiro se merecía—. También te amo, Yuri —sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con parsimonia esa delgada espalda que había deseado acariciar varias veces.

Inevitablemente las mejillas del vampiro se tiñeron en un tono de carmín intenso. Ocultó un poco más el rostro, esta vez hacia el cuello de Beka, y por primera vez se encontró deseando ser mucho más pequeño para ser consentido eternamente por ese hombre—. Así está bien, ámame para siempre… porque eso voy a hacer yo —elevó un poco su rostro y rozó su lengua en una zona del cuello ajeno. Lo sintió estremecerse y tensarse… Pudo sentir cómo el flujo sanguíneo debajo de la epidermis aumentaba. Su amante estaba nervioso, pero él nada malo iba a hacer. Abrió sus labios, extendiendo sus colmillos y le dirigió una mirada de reojo—. Ya no tienes escapatoria, Beka.

Como siempre el vampiro siempre iba a su ritmo, sin prestarle atención. No le molestaba, porque Yuri lo había dicho, lo amaría para siempre. Cerró los ojos ante el último comentario, apretando sus brazos en torno a las caderas ajenas. Nunca creyó que permitiría a un vampiro morderlo, pero allí estaba, sintiéndose ansioso por darle de su sangre a al rubio mientras este estaba semidesnudo. Jadeó al sentir esos afilados colmillos penetrar su piel y entreabrió los ojos, estaba sintiendo placer.

La sensación de ese dulce líquido derramarse por su garganta, lo hizo sentirse nuevamente muy excitado. Sobre todo cuando aquella sangre era tan fuerte, un sabor parecido al de la canela… Definitivamente le gustaba, eso podía asegurarlo cualquiera que lo viese allí: alimentándose del cazador con las mejillas sonrojadas y los orbes entrecerrados. Alzó un poco sus caderas al sentir una caricia en sus glúteos y al sentir una de las manos ajenas colarse entre ellos… un gemido se ahogó entre sus labios.

Como era de esperarse, Yuri había logrado volver a seducirlo sin esfuerzo alguno. Con una de sus manos había logrado bajar el pantalón ajeno desde atrás y se encontraba acariciando el lugar en el que pensaba enterrarse después. Pronto la mordida en su cuello fue soltada y lamida mientras que él se encontraba totalmente concentrado en proporcionarle placer a su pareja.

—Ah… Ahm… Beka s… suficiente —se quejó el noble con el ceño levemente fruncido. Aquello no era justo, él ya estaba completamente desnudo y su amante lo único que tenía a la vista era su hombría. Odiaba ser ignorado, por lo que tomó los brazos ajenos para detenerlo por unos instantes —. Tú c… camisa —gruñó suavemente, siendo recibido por una leve sonrisa, que le robó la razón una vez más.

El azabache obedeció la petición y retiró sus manos para poder deshacerse de su camisa, dejando su amplio pecho a merced del contrario. Era divertido ver el contraste de sus pieles, pues cuando posaba su mano sobre el brazo ajeno, este se veía aún más pálido—. Vamos a llegar hasta el final ¿o no?

— ¡No preguntas cosas tan tontas, bastardo! —su rostro se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate y por inercia había cubierto los ojos ajenos con sus manos para que este no viese una parte tan vergonzosa de él. Quería que Otabek tomara la decisión por sí mismo, que se sintiera tan ansioso como él y no pudiese controlar en instinto que estaba muy seguro había surgido también dentro del cazador que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios ante la reacción tan adorable que había tenido el ruso. Incluso cuando era él quien lo seducía. Podía avergonzarse con mucha facilidad. Sin duda alguna era la cosa más adorable que existía en su mundo—. No es mi culpa que no seas claro conmigo —suavemente se fue levantando, dejando que el mayor rodeara con las piernas su cintura. Pasó sus manos por encima de ellas, uniéndolas por debajo de los glúteos ajenos. Lo llevaba como un niño. "¿A dónde diablos me llevas?" le escuchó preguntar, aunque era incapaz de ver su rostro, pues el rubio se negaba a separar la cara de su cuello—. No vamos a tener nuestra primera vez en un mueble.

Las palabras de Beka lo hicieron sentirse todavía más avergonzado, pues ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el lugar, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, que le gritaban que debía forjar el lazo físico con su pareja—. Maldita sea… —murmuró con su sucia lengua mientras se aferraba un poco más a la nuca del azabache. Había vuelto a enamorarse, sin duda alguna.

—Eres todo un caso perdido —declaró el cazador sin perder la leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El camino hacia la recamara se hizo corto a pesar de que tuvieron que subir escaleras y avanzar por un largo pasillo para llegar a la que el azabache había designado como la "habitación adecuada" después de todo, a pesar de que no era un romántico por lo menos quería hacer de la primera vez de Yuri un momento especial, que recordara con ilusión en los años por venir.

Al entrar en el cuarto lo primero en la vista de Otabek era la enorme cama, bien acomodada con un juego de sábanas de color negro y detalles circulares en blanco y rojo. Caminó hasta la orilla y con delicadeza recostó al noble vampiro para luego de retirar su pantalón, acomodarse entre las piernas de este.

—Déjame ver tu rostro —pidió al notar que el contrario ocultaba su delicado rostro con una de las almohadas.

Apenas el contrario llamó su atención, fue retirando la almohada hacia su pecho, manteniendo un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Para qué? —no pudo evitar que sus esmeraldas orbes se fuesen directamente al rostro ajeno… Beka le estaba sonriendo, le estaba sonriendo con tanta ternura que sintió por unos segundos que iba a llorar… sobre todo, porque aunque leve, podía notar un sonrojo en esa piel no tan blanca como la suya—. Bastardo… esto es trampa —estiró sus manos hacia las mejillas ajenas para atraer el rostro ajeno hacia el suyo y poder besar sus labios lentamente.

Correspondió suavemente el beso, sintiendo cómo las piernas del menor atrapaban su cintura y lo tentaban a acercarse más a él. No iba a poner ninguna resistencia, iba a darle todo de sí al vampiro. Separó sus labios levemente, antes de rozarse con la entrada del mayor con suavidad.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, y simplemente se aferró fuertemente al cuello ajeno.

La habitación empezó a inundarse de gemidos, jadeos y uno que otro gruñido acompañado de un "te amo" que era respondido por un "también yo"

El sonido del rechinar de la cama, el aura a pasión que podía respirarse incluso sin tener que estar dentro de la cabaña. Dos cuerpos que estaban uniéndose con el más puro de los actos carnales. Porque eso no era nada más un acto sexual, donde el mayor placer recaía en el coito. No… el placer más grande para ambos era sentirse dueño del otro, ser necesitado y necesitar. El vínculo que ambos estaban formando no podría ser destruido o juzgado, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia atrás.

Alrededor de una hora después ambos se hallaban reposando en la cama, con las respiraciones aceleradas, y el azabache con algunas gotas de sudor.

—Beka me duelen las caderas —se quejó el rubio mientras frotaba el rostro contra el fuerte pecho ajeno, no le importaba que estuviese húmedo. Se sentía terriblemente feliz, y luciría orgulloso las marcas de chupones que cubrían casi por completo su torso. Además, estaba más seguro de que querría volver a dejar las marcas de sus colmillos en los hombros de Otabek como en ese momento, en el que el cazador llevaba marcas de uñas en su espalda y de colmillos en su cuello y hombros.

—Tomaremos un baño en un rato —aseguró, disfrutando de ver al vampiro reposar en su pecho. Acarició lentamente la espalda ajena, queriendo que ese momento durara para siempre y tuviese que separarse de nuevo del rubio. Pero eso era imposible, aún faltaba un poco para que los vampiros y los humanos pudiesen estar juntos sin ningún temor. Además, él tenía un enemigo declarado: JJ. Sabía que estuviese donde estuviese ese noble iba a intentar arrebatarle a Yuri. No se lo permitiría.

—Bien… voy a cerrar mis ojos un momento —anunció el arisco noble con voz suave, cansada, y fue dejando que sus parpados cubrieran su iris verde.

Lejos de Rusia, en Japón, dos de los cazadores estaban reunidos en una reunión de emergencia en un café cercano a la universidad en la que Yuuri Katsuki había pasado sus días a la espera de que su príncipe oscuro fuese por él. Los cazadores en cuestión eran el líder de tal organización Chris, y su mano derecha Pichit. Ambos tenían una mirada seria en el rostro y parecían estar a la espera de que el contrario tomara alguna iniciativa.

—Entonces… —inició el moreno mientras rodaba la mirada hacia un lado.

—Definitivamente pediré el trozo de la tarta de chocolate —aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa. "¡Genial! Entonces yo me iré por el pie de fresa" —. Perfecto ¿anotaste eso, cariño? —le dirigió una mirada al mesero, que anotaba rápidamente antes de irse. Volvió la mirada hacia su compañero—. ¿Y qué ocurre? Normalmente soy yo el que siempre te llama.

—Estoy preocupado por Yuuri —declaró mientras sacaba su celular para tomarse una selfie con Chris, quien de inmediato sonrió. Guardó su celular, antes de suspirar, volviendo a mostrar una expresión de seriedad—. Sé que es normal que no venga de nuevo, pero ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje para avisarme o algo… Él no es ese tipo de persona.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a preguntarle a Viktor directamente? Él no es un terrible vampiro, después de todo —el mayor reposaba el rostro en sus manos con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la preocupación del menor, por eso había decidido que tendría que hacerle una visita a su amigo.

— ¿Debería hacer eso? Bueno, podría pasar mañana después de clases, me preocupa no tener ninguna noticia de él. Sé que Viktor no le haría daño… pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso, como si algo malo estuviese por suceder —el moreno simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero que parecía simplemente estar resignado a algún secreto que para él era desconocido—. ¿Sabes algo de esto, Chris?

—Hay algo que me inquieta, pero seguramente no es nada —comentó con aires pensativos, siendo interrumpido por el azabache que le exigía decirle la verdad que pasaba por su mente. Aquello provocó que un suspiro abandonara los labios del líder de los cazadores—. Viktor ha estado algo raro durante el último siglo… Varias veces lo encontré en su mansión hablando consigo mismo o hablando con Makkachin de una "solución" para lo que estaba ocurriendo con Yuuri… Sin embargo no sé nada más, pero el Viktor de ahora parece tener demasiados secretos.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que Yuuri puede estar en problemas! —se apresuró a decir, poniendo sus manos de golpe sobre la mesa. El mayor le hizo señas con las manos de que se calmara e inevitablemente bajó la mirada, tomando asiento obedientemente.

—Él nunca lastimaría a Yuuri, pero será mejor que hagamos una visita rápida para asegurarnos mañana. Si algo llega a pasarle nuevamente, puede que todos nuestros esfuerzos no vayan a servir de nada —comentó con una sonrisa tranquila; preocuparse no le serviría de nada y como buen amigo del conde Nikiforov, quería creer en que sería más fuerte que el monstruo nacido del dolor que seguramente se estaba intentando apoderar de su corazón. _**No cometas una locura de la que puedas arrepentirte, Viktor**_ pensó el dhampyr para sí mismo.

—Si tú dices eso no me queda más remedio que confiar en él. Solo espero que Yuuri esté sano y salvo —suspiró nuevamente, antes de sonreírle al mesero que había dejado para ellos los dos trozos de pastel más un par de cafés. Normalmente no citaría a Chris en un lugar tan concurrido, pero el tiempo estaba cambiando y pronto los humanos compartirían el espacio con aquellos seres a los que tanto habían temido en el pasado.

—Está bien de esa manera, Pichit. En caso de que algo ocurra, aún quedarían Otabek y Yurio para dar el ejemplo de que la unión entre especies no tiene que convertirse en una maldición para nadie —con calma le dio una probada a su postre, sonriendo ante la explosión de dulzura que explotó en su paladar—. Está delicioso, no pierdas más el tiempo y come, Pichit.

—Bien, bien —sonrió con un poco más de confianza, antes de empezar a comer. Había un par de cosas que no entendía, y tal vez nunca lo haría… porque Yuuri ya no pertenecía al mundo donde estaba a su alcance. Al contrario, había saltado de su burbuja hacia la de Viktor para no volver jamás… Eso lo tenía más que claro.

Entre tanto los cazadores continuaban con su "urgente" reunión, Otabek se encontraba llevando sobre su hombro a Yuri. Lo había encontrado dando una vuelta y como buen novio lo llevaría dentro para que cenaran juntos antes de decidir qué iban a hacer de ahora en adelante. Porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir a sus anchas, y sin embargo, no podía atar cadenas a ese noble que era tan rebelde como solo él podía serlo.

— ¡Beka, Maldito Bastardo, bájame! —el menor pataleaba con fuerza, intentando soltarse aunque no ponía tanto empeño como podría. Y es que lo que le molestaba era la manera de llevarlo a cuesta como si fuese un saco de zanahorias o algo así. Si ese hombre iba a llevarlo, debía hacerlo con la delicadeza que él se merecía.

—Yuri eso duele, quédate quieto —comentó el azabache con una leve sonrisa mientras acomodaba mejor al rubio entre sus brazos para llevarlo como una princesa. Y es que se veía adorable con ese suéter verde manzana de animal print junto a esa braga que lo hacía ver mucho más pequeño de lo que era. Por no decir que le gustaba mucho cuando se ataba el cabello—. Tu vocabulario está empeorando.

—Déjame en paz, no me trates como si fuese un maldito niño —se quejó, acomodándose entre los brazos del menor. Encajaba perfectamente entre ellos y por eso no pudo evitar jugar con el cuello de la camisa que el contrario llevaba puesta. Le quedaba muy bien

— ¿No puedo consentirte? Hace rato te estabas quejando mucho sobre el dolor —suavemente depositó un beso sobre la frente del vampiro que se lo devolvió en la barbilla con un leve gruñido. Le gustaba la manera tan "tsundere" en la que el más bajo se mostraba ante él.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana… —murmuró haciendo un "puchero" le gustaba en demasía la forma en la que Beka se preocupaba por él. Quería tener una persona que esperara por él cada vez que regresara a casa… Si su abuelo estuviese vivo seguramente aprobaría a Otabek como su pareja. Cerró sus orbes por un momento, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara.

 _ **El gato encontró la felicidad en su enemigo natural**_

 _ **El perro decidió que ese gato atigrado no era un rival**_

 _ **Sin embargo, "no pueden estar juntos" había susurrado la serpiente.**_

 _ **En ese momento ninguno de los dos sabían que el veneno se acercaba hacia ellos en forma de nube negra.**_

 _ **Cuidado, la felicidad no es más que un momento pasajero.**_

 _ **No confíes, no aceptes, la mentira está en el aire.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nota del autor: Muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos~ voy a estar un poco full esta semana con la universidad, así que me disculpo de antemano. Sin embargo, intentaré actualizar antes del domingo o el mismo domingo que viene. Mientras tanto les dejo este regalo~**_


	12. XI

El sepulcral silencio reinaba entre los pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión del conde Nikiforov. El poderoso vampiro no se encontraba en su recámara, ni en la sala… mucho menos en su estudio. El único ser viviente que parecía habitar esa fría mansión en esos momentos era Makkachin, el gran y cariñoso caniche que era tan querido por los dos residentes del lugar. Esa noche en especial, la mascota estaba actuando anormalmente ansiosa… gruñía a las sombras y daba vueltas en torno a las habitaciones como quien busca una aguja en un pajar.

Lo extraño de la situación es que nadie iba en su búsqueda, ni el albino que le había dado la vida eterna, ni el azabache que era amado por el primero. Sin embargo, eso no molestaba al canino, que seguía entrando y saliendo de habitación en habitación. Y es que su cerebro le decía que los encontrara, que algo malo ocurriría si no intervenía. La frustración era todo lo que podía experimentar en ese momento, ese gran y peludo animal que siempre cuidaba de su familia.

En lo más profundo de la estructura, cuya entrada era el muro detrás de la biblioteca. Desde allí, unas antiguas escaleras bajaban en forma de espiral hacia los calabozos. Los muros de aquel tétrico lugar recordaban a las catatumbas de parís, cubiertas por calaveras y huesos humanos; entre ellos, algunos con una dentadura vampírica… El techo de aquella amplia cárcel tenía forma curva, el pasillo se extendía hacia al frente como un túnel interminable, y a cada lado se lucía una fuerte puerta de metal, cubiertas de sangre seca sobre los rasguños.

Sin tener que decir nada, se podía oler la esencia a muerte entre esas paredes… y, si se prestaba atención, podías escuchar los gritos de desesperación de las almas que allí se habían quedado atrapadas… No obstante, en ese lugar no todo era muerte y desolación. Por lo menos, no desde el día anterior…

Al final de largo pasillo había un cuarto con una puerta de metal completamente puro, sin ningún rastro de óxido o marca de sangre, evidentemente ese cuarto era reciente. Y tras ella se encontraba la verdadera razón por la que el dueño de la mansión no se encontraba en otro lugar.

La habitación tras la puerta de metal estaba adornada por paredes de papel tapiz vinotinto con detalles de enredaderas en dorado. El suelo lucía una alfombra marrón oscuro y el techo se mantenía de madera clara. Justo en el centro del cuarto se alzaba una cama de madera de tres metros por tres metros y casi medio de altura, desde la base hecha con la más fina madera. Las sábanas que cubrían el lugar de reposo eran de terciopelo en tonos blancos y negros, con los mismos detalles dorados de las paredes.

Y entre esas hermosas sábanas, reposaba el cuerpo del azabache en posición fetal, estaba escasamente vestido con una camisa de botones manga larga blanca, que obviamente no le pertenecía. Las marcas de mordidas cubrían sus muslos, su cuello, no había centímetro de su piel visible que no estuviese adornada con un chupetón o las marcas de un par de colmillos.

Claro, y a su lado, observándolo atentamente se encontraba el culpable de todo aquello: Viktor Nikiforov se mantenía recargado en su costado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los glúteos ajenos, en los que todavía podía divisar algunos rastros de su esencia. Había tomado al azabache en contra de su voluntad, se había vuelto el monstruo que contaban los mitos antiguos. Ese monstruo que robaba mujeres para hacerlas suyas y robarles el alma a través de un último gemido de placer… Sin embargo, él no quería mujeres, ni vírgenes, él solamente necesitaba el alma de la persona que estaba allí: cuyo tobillo estaba adornado por un grillete que unía una cadena a la base de la cama.

Aquel cuarto había sido construido bajo la total supervisión del albino, que en un momento de desesperación lo había mandado a construir… porque más de una vez se había dicho que la única solución para poder tener a Yuuri eternamente era atándolo a una cama dentro de su hogar, donde no pudiese escapar, y donde él pudiese protegerlo de todo y todos los que deseaban destruir su felicidad una vez más.

—Lo siento, Yuuri… Me odias ¿no? Porque yo te sigo amando con locura. Así que no puedo dejarte ir esta vez, no puedo… —rodeó con sus brazos la cintura ajena, apegando la espalda ajena contra su pecho y hundiendo el rostro en el oscuro cabello ajeno. Olía tan bien… Ya había sido suficiente de dejar que todos decidieran qué era lo correcto para su existencia. Tomaría las riendas de su vida en ese momento y vencería incluso al destino para quedarse con su alma gemela por la eternidad.

El azabache no le respondió ¿cómo podría? si estaba inconsciente debido a la gran carga que el de cabellos albinos había puesto sobre su cuerpo. En ese momento el vampiro sintió una punzada en el pecho, y tuvo que alejarse del contrario para levantarse… sin volver a mirarlo se dirigió hacia el baño, en donde se observó en ese enorme espejo. Sus orbes celestes estaban cubiertos por una intensa máscara carmín que brillaba con fuerza.

—Yuuri es mío… Voy a matar a cualquier que quiera quitármelo… incluso si este no quiere que lo haga… —murmuró el conde, ignorando que en el espejo del reloj de bolsillo, una nueva grieta había nacido.

 _ **La luz en el corazón del vampiro está siendo consumida.**_

 _ **La oscuridad está cubriendo aquello que lo mantenía cuerdo…**_

 _ **El amor puro ha caído en locura.**_

 _ **El amor inocente, ahora cae en decadencia.**_

Las horas pesaban lentamente, y el japonés seguía negándose a despertar. Dentro de la preocupación que el poderoso conde sentía, se decidió por ir a prepararle algo de comer. Aunque parecía un pensamiento estúpido, confiaba en que Yuuri lo entendería, y confortaría, porque estaba roto… Al igual que el espejo que su alma gemela le había dado, se empezaba a romper… Todo por el amor incontrolable que sentía por el japonés.

— _ **Yuuri, despierta, Yuuri… —una suave voz susurraba desde un rincón oscuro de la mente del chico que dormía plácidamente.**_

 _ **El mago se removió suavemente, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose en una habitación completamente vacía… En una de las esquinas, una silueta era cubierta por las sombras—. ¿Quién eres?... —preguntó, a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente sobre el suelo. Para su sorpresa nada le dolía; aquello era una ilusión.**_

— _**¿Eso es realmente importante en esto momentos? Creo que no. Vine a advertirte… Ya has visto de lo que es capaz ese vampiro ¿necesitas que te mate para darte por vencido?**_

 _ **Aquella voz le recordó al pasado, dándole la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho con anterioridad—. Está bien si es Viktor quien me rompe, es por mi culpa que él se está rompiendo… No pensé en que el dolor de tantas vidas seguía acumulándose en él, que ni siquiera podía morir para aliviarse. Sabes, Eros… Incluso si muero, encontraría la manera de volver a él de nuevo, porque lo amo.**_

 _ **Una suave risa brotó desde la esquina, haciendo que el azabache frunciera levemente el ceño—. Han pasado tantas vidas, y sigues mostrando ese rostro una y otra vez. Incluso teniéndome de tu lado, sigues siendo incapaz de salvarte y salvarlo. Esta es tu última oportunidad, si vives o mueres… es completamente tu decisión.**_

— _ **Ya lo sé… —dijo mientras se mordía los labios y bajaba la mirada… Protegerse significaba herir a los demás, vivir significaba que alguien más tendría que morir en su lugar. Pero por primera vez sería egoísta y haría lo que fuera para que Viktor no tuviese que perderse a él mismo…**_

— _ **Parece que tomaste tu decisión, me gustaría recordarte "el hecho de que lo des todo de ti, no significa que vayas a ganar"**_

Aquellas palabras devolvieron al mago a la realidad, haciéndolo incorporar abruptamente y lanzar un gemido de dolor—. Ouww… ¿Cuánto habré dormido? —se preguntó a sí mismo, buscando con la mirada al albino que al parecer no se encontraba en ningún lado. A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, había decidido no quejarse… No había dolor que pudiese compararse al que seguramente Viktor había estado experimentado todos esos siglos…

Fue incorporándose lentamente, y al poner ambos pies sobre el suelo pudo notar el grillete que se encontraba alrededor de su tobillo. Se hubiese sorprendido, si no fuese porque recordaba perfectamente que el contrario era un ser posesivo, que había caído rendido ante la locura debido al dolor.

Nunca culparía al vampiro, incluso si este lo lastimaba hasta el punto en el que no pudiese levantarse de nuevo. Porque lo amaba más que así mismo, por eso durante tantos años había vuelto una y otra vez a esos fuertes brazos que lo trataban con una delicadeza impropia de los reyes de la noche. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y pronto la puerta fue abierta. Viktor llevaba una bandeja en los brazos con comida.

El albino se encontró de inmediato con la mirada castaña del mago, y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, avergonzado ante sus propias acciones. No encontraba manera de justificar sus acciones, su actitud… Y sin embargo, Yuuri no parecía molesto—. Yuuri… yo… —fue interrumpido por el azabache que se había acercado a él con un: "no tienes que disculparte, Viktor. Ha sido difícil para ti todo este tiempo ¿no? Soportarlo solo…" ante aquellas palabras, simplemente asintió.

—Está bien, no estoy molesto… Si eres tú, está bien que destruyas todo de mí —se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso a la cama, tomando asiento para poder dedicarse a comer. El dolor no era nada con lo que no pudiese lidiar el menor. Incluso cuando en esa vida no había sufrido torturas, en su memoria se había grabado la sensación del hierro caliente contra su piel.

—Yo lo único que quiero es que no vuelvas a morir… Pero tú nunca me escuchas y corres directamente hacia la muerte… lo siento, esta vez no voy a dejar que te vayas, Yuuri… Incluso si debo hacerlo a la fuerza, quiero que aceptes mi sangre y te vuelvas un inmortal…—declaró el conde con voz desesperada.

—No me importa quedarme atado en este lugar, pero Viktor… no puedo aceptar tu sangre… Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, sin importar nada —aseguró, dejando que el mayor dejara la bandeja frente a él y se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no? Si aceptaras eso, ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada… Podríamos ser felices, me darías el hijo que tanto quiero, podríamos mudarnos y hacer una vida de familia… ¿Por qué mi sueño es tan imposible? —preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amado azabache, que parecía sentir tristeza ante sus palabras.

—Porque eso podría acabar con mi habilidad para reencarnar… —sentenció mientras tomaba uno de los sándwich y los llevaba hasta su boca para darle el primer mordisco—. Gracias por la comida, Vitya —comentó con voz suave, dedicándole después una pequeña sonrisa. Lo menos que deseaba era que el albino se sintiera mal por algo que no se podía cambiar.

—Pero igual me has dicho que posiblemente esta sea la última vez… ¿no deberíamos agotar todas las opciones? —el albino ya había decidido en su mente lo que quería hacer, y nada de lo que el contrario dijera iba a poder cambiar la manera en la que pensaba. Esa era la única verdad. Ya había sido suficiente de tener que ver a su pareja morir.

—Sí… Tienes un punto a favor por allí… —comentó, antes de continuar comiendo, queriendo que Viktor terminara de intentar convencerlo. No necesitaba que le siguiera recordando que era un completo cobarde, que tenía tanto miedo de arriesgar y perder que prefería morir, teniendo la esperanza de una nueva vida… de una nueva oportunidad de ser completamente feliz al lado del conde Nikiforov. ¿Qué tanto debía sufrir para que el destino lo creyera digno del hombre que lo tenía todo? No lo sabía, pero haría lo que fuera para que este estuviese feliz.

— ¿Entonces?... —escuchó al contrario empezar con un "basta Viktor" y de inmediato frunció levemente el ceño, indispuesto a dejar que la conversación terminara allí—. Basta no… Escúchame Yuuri… por primera vez y posiblemente última. Yo te necesito, necesito que vivas y estés a mi lado ¿qué debo hacer para que mis sentimientos sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para atarte a mí por el resto de nuestra existencia?

—Viktor… Lo sé, lo siento… —murmuró el azabache, bajando levemente la mirada. Aquel hombre de cabellos albinos había sido tremendamente paciente con él, con sus inseguridades y malas decisiones ¿por qué no podía él ser igual de considerado? Con suavidad dejó la comida, dirigiendo sus castaños orbes hacia el hermoso ojiceleste que le dedicaba una verdadera mirada de preocupación y reproche—. Quiero que seas feliz, haré todo por quedarme a tu lado esta vez. Sin embargo, necesito que me dejes hacerlo a mi manera… No voy a suicidarme, no en esta vida… ¿podrías confiar en mí una última vez, Viktor Nikiforov?

Las palabras del contrario eran como estacas que atravesaban su alma, pues quería confiar en él ciegamente como lo había hecho siempre… pero desde que tenía memoria, aquello nunca le había dado los resultados que necesitaba para poder obtener aquello que con tanta desesperación buscaba—. Una última vez… —más que aceptando lo que el contrario pedía, se estaba diciendo a sí mismo que la última vez ya había sucedido y no debía arriesgarse a perderlo a menos de cualquier creyente loco.

—Gracias —con una pequeña sonrisa asintió, sintiéndose vacío ante aquella conversación entre ambos. El silencio no se hizo esperar, y su mente empezó a divagar entre las infinitas posibilidades que había en ese mundo… donde quería vivir para siempre. Era esa la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, él quería vivir allí con Viktor, ¿no era eso suficiente para que todo funcionara? Sabía que no… la única persona que podía permitirles vivir sin preocupaciones era Yakov… Debía ir a hablar con él.

Entre tanto el vampiro ya había comenzado a maquinar teorías de cómo iba a mantener a Yuuri dentro del castillo hasta que el peligro hubiese pasado… Era una misión difícil, casi imposible, pero así como había logrado atar ese grillete a su tobillo, no permitiría que echara nuevamente su felicidad por la borda; Yuuri Katsuki definitivamente superaría a la muerte en esa ocasión.

No fue hasta que el ruido de una campana resonó entre el incómodo silencio, que ambos se miraron. Ninguno de los dos estaba esperando visitas y dudaban que Yurio fuese tan educado como para tocar el timbre antes de entrar al lugar que ya había designado como un segundo hogar.

— ¿Vas a ir? —el de orbes castaños rompió el silencio con suavidad, queriendo tentar el terreno. No podía simplemente aceptar ser completamente sometido a la voluntad de Viktor, cuando este parecía ocultar una sombra tras esa mirada tan pura y aparentemente inocente. Estaba en una encrucijada… podía aprovechar el momento y escapar, enfrentar esos fantasmas que lo perseguían por sí mismo… O podía quedarse atado hasta que el conde decidiera darle un nuevo voto de confianza… nada había cambiado, seguía siendo terriblemente patético.

—Tengo que ir, podría ser algo importante… pero no quiero dejarte solo aquí… —observó al azabache con total preocupación, no quería dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, no era la idea… Además de que no sabía en qué momento los signos de un embarazo podían presentarse, estaba emocionado ante la idea de ser padre junto al mago, que seguramente compartía la misma emoción con él.

—Está bien, de todas maneras me duelen las caderas y quiero terminar de desayunar con calma —con el paso de los años se había convertido en un mentiroso muy hábil, uno que podía engañar a Viktor sin ningún problema… era un arma de doble filo, pues en cualquier momento el mayor podía perder la confianza en él y eso acabaría con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Viktor, era un hecho que casi podía prever aunque fuese incapaz de ver claramente el futuro, pues no estaba entre sus habilidades.

—Está bien, volveré enseguida —aseguró el albino mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la frente del azabache, realmente lo amaba. Quería crear una jaula de cristal únicamente para Yuuri, una que aumentaría aún más la belleza con la que había nacido ese humano… una bendición de un dios tan amoroso como solo aquel que bendecía los matrimonios entre géneros iguales podría ser. Porque Eros era amable, estaba lleno de amor, sabiduría, y, sin embargo, aquel al que le había dado su poder, sufría irremediablemente por un amor que parecía imposible.

—Sí —no se sorprendió al ver cómo el albino abandonaba la habitación envuelto en murciélagos, y simplemente estiró sus manos hacia los grilletes que aprisionaban sus tobillos—. Lo siento Viktor… una vez más, iré a buscar la libertad por mí mismo… —murmuró con voz tranquila mientras de entre sus bolsillos sacaba un par de semillas. Al estar estas sobre la cama, el azabache pasó su diestra por encima, dejando que un aura de color verdoso las regara.

Las semillas fueron emitiendo raíces que rodearon las estructuras de metal, perforándolas, y pronto solo quedaron trozos de los grilletes que en algún momento lo habían mantenido preso—. Es hora de terminar esta cadena de una vez por todas… —estaba decidido, lo sabía… La única manera de acabar con la muerte de su cuerpo era sencillamente dejar en claro a la persona que lo llevaba al abismo vida tras vida, que no iba a poder con él en esa ocasión; era así como un plan había llegado a su mente: iría a hablarle claramente a Yakov.

Observó por última vez el sándwich sobre la bandeja en su cama, y sonrió con nostalgia—. Te amo, Viktor… te he amado vida tras vida sin olvidar nunca ningún detalle que hayas hecho por mí… Y es hora de que yo te devuelva toda la felicidad que mi muerte te ha robado en el pasado. Es hora de devolverte la pureza con la que veías el mundo, y sobre todo… quiero borrar la mancha negra que se expande por tu corazón…

Con ese deseo, el de orbes castaños sonrió y estiró su diestra hacia al frente, dio un paso hacia delante y la camisa que cubría su cuerpo fue reemplazada por un suéter azul marino, junto a unos pantalones negros y una gabardina en conjunto con el pantalón. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unos botines marrones, y su cabello fue arreglado por su mano hacia atrás. Inevitablemente sus orbes de antaño castaños se habían teñido con un tono naranja—. Ya ha sido suficiente —murmuró una voz profunda desde el interior de ese pobre mago que vivía deseando el fin de su sufrimiento.

El mago pudo sentir dos presencias fuera de la entrada de la mansión, una pertenecía a su amigo humano: Pichit, y la otra… no le era conocida… Sin embargo, no podía distraerse, debía salir y volver, antes de que el hermoso conde de orbes celestes explotara en un ataque de celos y cometiera una locura que no los ayudaría en ningún hábito. En ese aspecto, Viktor nunca cambiaba, siempre hacía lo que quería, y arrastraba a los demás hacia su mundo perfecto: era justamente como un pequeño niño, en busca de la eterna felicidad.

Un suave suspiró abandonó sus labios, y una puerta bordeada de enredaderas hizo presencia ante él. Sería su primer viaje a Rusia en mucho tiempo, y quería obtener todo lo que saldría a buscar. Porque ya no se trataba de su vida únicamente… En su sueño, un segundo corazón había resonado sobre la cama, y no precisamente el del conde Nikiforov.

No miró ni una vez más hacia atrás, y cruzó el portal: ese que lo llevaría hacia el capítulo final de esa trágica vida.

 _ **El caos se acerca nuevamente**_

 _ **En forma de capullo ha despertado en la tierra**_

 _ **Tiene hambre de un amor sincero**_

 _ **Sin embargo en este espejo**_

 _ **Un desierto se refleja.**_


	13. XII Parte I

El mundo era realmente injusto con Viktor Nikiforov, ese perfecto conde vampiro que era considerado el hombre perfecto entre su especie. Él que no carecía de dinero, salud y posición social, miles matarían por tener al menos un cuarto de lo que él poseía, sin embargo, el hombre de orbes celestes era infeliz. Tenía todo lo que no necesitaba y perdía continuamente lo único que de verdad podía hacerlo completamente feliz: a Yuuri Katsuki. Si Viktor pudiese cambiaría todo lo que tenía por la vida de su amante, pero sabía que de alguna manera eso no haría feliz al azabache.

La situación en la que estaba era frustrante, pues frente a él había dos hombres y ninguno parecía entenderlo en esos momentos. Uno de ellos era su amigo Chris y el segundo era el moreno que había tomado la posición de mejor amigo de Yuuri en esa vida. Ambos preguntaban una y otra vez sobre el paradero del japonés, pero él simplemente guardaba silencio, indispuesto a decirles que su pareja había escapado apenas él había ido a abrirles la puerta. Era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta, teniendo familiares murciélagos alrededor de todo su territorio. Él que era un conde tan poderoso debía cuidarse siempre las espaldas.

—Estás actuando muy sospechosamente ¿dónde está Yuuri? Necesito saber que está bien —preguntó el moreno mientras fruncía levemente el ceño hacia el poderoso vampiro frente a él. No le tenía ningún miedo a Viktor, pues en esos momentos toda su preocupación estaba dirigida a su amigo desaparecido. Era realmente extraño que no estuviese allí junto a Viktor cuando este les había abierto la puerta.

—Yuuri no está aquí ¿cierto? No puedo sentir su presencia en ningún lugar cercano —Chris suspiró levemente. Para el mundo seguramente Viktor Nikiforov no se veía diferente pero ante los suyos podía notar que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo. Esos ojos pálidos que nunca parecían mirar con odio a nadie, parecían haberse oscurecido. Sin embargo, el líder de los cazadores esperaba sinceramente estarse equivocando.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo, esto no es problema de nadie más —por primera vez el albino se estaba mostrando a la defensiva con los demás, pero era inevitable… cuando se trataba de Yuuri perdía toda compostura y la sonrisa en forma de corazón se convertía en una línea inclinada hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Yuuri para que escapara de ti, Viktor? ¡¿Lo lastimaste?! —Pichit estaba empezando a desesperarse, pues no obtenían ninguna respuesta acerca de su mejor amigo… Sabía que el vampiro frente a él amaba al japonés, sin embargo, en ese punto ya no sabía si el amor del conde podía incluso lastimar. Iba a dar un paso adelante cuando Chris le hizo una señal de silencio, se mordió los labios, sintiéndose completamente frustrado.

—Espera Pichit… Viktor, estamos preocupados por ti y por Yuuri. Sabes lo peligroso que resulta que él ande suelto por allí sin ninguna protección... El momento en que el consejo de ancianos y los humanos den luz verde para las relaciones entre especies se acerca cada día más. Mientras esperamos por ese día, él no debe estar solo —ante el grito de "¡Ya lo sé! Por parte de su viejo amigo, simplemente sonrió—. ¿Entonces?

—Debía encerrarlo… No puedo permitir que vuelva a morir ¿Lo entiendes, Chris? Ya no puedo soportarlo —sus palabras brotaron con desesperación. Esa era la realidad… haría lo que fuera por ese chico japonés que le había robado la cordura siglos atrás.

Pichit tuvo que mantenerse en silencio… ver el dolor reflejado en esos pálidos orbes era suficiente para hacerlo consciente de lo incontrolable que eran los sentimientos de Viktor hacia Yuuri. Y es que aun queriendo a su amigo como lo quería, no podía competir con un amor como el de vampiro, que parecía consumirle hasta el alma.

—Él lo entenderá… No te distraeremos más. Tienes que buscar algo muy importante ¿no? —Chris le dedicó una sonrisa al albino que asintió con el ceño fruncido. En esos momentos recordaba que Viktor era como un niño consentido, acostumbrado a siempre obtener lo que quería. Esa situación había cambiado desde que se había encontrado con el mago, por eso, como su mejor amigo velaría por ellos con toda la fuerza que tuviese.

—Sí… Gracias, esta vez no voy a perderlo —aseguró, antes de apresurarse a desaparecer entre una cortina de murciélagos.

— ¿Está bien esto, Chris? ¿Permitir que haga lo que quiera aunque pueda lastimar a Yuuri? —Pichit simplemente no tenía el corazón para aceptar que su amigo fuese encerrado y mantenido en cautiverio, incluso si la persona que lo hacía era el vampiro que tanto amaba al japonés.

—Te preocupas demasiado~ no importa cómo lo veas, incluso si Viktor tiene más fuerte es obvio que no puede decirle que no a Yuuri. Por eso creo que pase lo que pase ambos estarán bien, todo lo que necesita nuestro conde es saber que esta vez no va a verlo morir —con suavidad revolvió el cabello ajeno con una sonrisa—. Nosotros tenemos más trabajo, así que regresemos a la oficina.

—Tienes razón —aseguró el moreno, asintiendo. No era buena idea pensar las cosas demasiado… Viktor era el único que podía hacer feliz a su mejor amigo, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Entre tanto, Yuuri había ido directamente al jardín del castillo de los ancianos, encontrándose con Yakov.

El anciano vampiro se encontraba sentado en un banco de piedra en su jardín, donde los rosales ocupaban la mayor parte del terreno. Había de todos los colores: rojas, rosadas, blancas, amarillas, naranjas, azules y negras; cada uno de ellos con forma circular para darle un aspecto mucho más elegante y ordenado. Y no era que a Yakov le gustaran las rosas, más bien había sido capricho de la mujer que había amado durante más tiempo del que podía recordar y del niño al que había terminado por adoptar luego de la muerte de su antiguo amigo.

La luna era en esos momentos su única acompañante, pues brillaba con fuerza desde lo más alto del cielo nocturno, que en esa ocasión carecía de las estrellas que normalmente se arremolinaban en torno al satélite—. Algo me dice que está noche vamos a tener un acontecimiento nunca antes visto… —comentó mientras se recargaba lentamente en el espaldar que le servía de completo apoyo. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios mientras se llevaba la diestra a acariciar el tabique de su nariz.

" _Tenemos que hablar"_ resonó en sus oídos y al retirar su mano, esos cansados orbes se encontraron con cierto mago al que pensó no podría llegar gracias a la protección de su "hijo" —. ¿Es esto alguna especie de broma? — ¿de verdad estaba el chico que quería vivir frente a él en esos momentos? La sola idea era realmente patética de ver.

—No, al contrario, vine porque esta es la única manera de asegurarme de que esta vez puedo vivir con Viktor hasta el final —sus orbes castaños estaban teñidos de un brillo naranja. En esos momentos en los que el miedo anunciaba con aparecer en su corazón, debía mantenerse más fuerte que nunca y no dudar, porque un segundo podría costarle su última oportunidad.

—Esto tiene dos explicaciones… eres muy estúpido o ridículamente valiente. Me arriesgo a que es la primera —se levantó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. "Estoy embarazado" esas palabras lo hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás, aquello era lo que había estado intentando evitar vida tras vida… y sin embargo había pasado. Es que… podía asesinar a Yuuri una y otra vez, pero el hijo de Viktor era una historia completamente diferente—. Es mentira.

—Es verdad, por eso no puedo dejar que este cuerpo muera antes de su nacimiento. Si he de morir será únicamente luego de que nuestro hijo nazca —su voz resonaba sin problemas en la soledad del jardín. Las plantas estaban reaccionando a su poder, que al estar tan ansioso brotaba inconscientemente de su cuerpo. El mago llevaba un kimono azul marino, cubierto por una túnica negra. Sus oscuros cabellos iban debidamente arreglados hacia atrás.

—Este siempre ha sido tu plan, atar a Viktor con un hijo, eres un monstruo —el anciano estiró su mano hacia él y varios murciélagos se materializaron hasta dejar una pistola en la mano del anciano—. Asesinaré a cada una de tus reencarnaciones hasta que decidas dejarnos en paz.

—Si dejara que hicieras eso, Viktor no me lo perdonaría… Para que el corazón de quien amo deje de ser contaminado… cometeré hasta el pecado más terrible —el ruido sordo de un disparo no lo hizo parpadear, justo frente a él un muro de madera se había levantado, protegiéndolo para luego regresar a la tierra—. ¿De verdad crees que si yo no lo deseo podrás matarme? —una sonrisa ladina se había apoderado de sus labios, podía sentir a Eros tomando control de su corazón.

—No soy tan estúpido para no saberlo —liberó su mano, dejando que la pistola se esfumara entre una bandada de murciélagos. Gruñó ante su molestia, pero no iba a hacer una escena allí, tarde o temprano ese chico moriría, porque su existencia era incompatible con la vida—. Todo ha sido por tu culpa. La sociedad vampírica ha decidido cambiar la manera en la que hemos sobrevivido. Todo por tu culpa y las ideas revolucionarias del tonto de Vitya —tomó nuevamente asiento en su banca. Nada podría hacer contra alguien que estaba decidido.

—En eso te equivocas completamente, hubo vampiros enamorados de humanos desde mucho antes. Sin embargo, por miedo decidieron renunciar a los deseos de su corazón o simplemente amar en secreto como si el amor fuese un pecado. Eso es algo que tú no podrías entender, porque te niegas a ver la realidad aunque esté en frente de ti. Esa manera tan cerrada en la que han vivido siempre les ha permitido sobrevivir, más no vivir —Yuuri sonrió levemente, mostrando una expresión de casi ternura hacia el pobre Yakov que parecía tan desesperado por salir de la confusión en la que estaba cayendo.

—Los Dioses no deberían habitar dentro de los mortales a quienes bendicen —se quejó con mientras empezaba a frotarse con su diestra el tabique de la nariz, estaba realmente estresado en esos momentos. Quería acabar con todo allí mismo, pues no iba a aceptar por las buenas que el conde Viktor Nikiforov fuese a tirar toda la pureza de su sangre por un simple chico que ni siquiera era un vampiro.

—Pero en este momento mi voz y la de Yuuri comparten un mismo deseo: el de luchar por el amor verdadero. En algún momento nuestros corazones se unieron y dejé de mostrarme como un ser individual para poder habitar en este cuerpo junto con él. Él ama tan ciegamente a Viktor que me ha encadenado a sí mismo sin darse cuenta para poder asegurarse de poder revivir durante mucho más tiempo. Esto no será posible, ambos lo sabemos. Yo abandonaré este cuerpo antes de que el último latido se detenga, y Katsuki Yuuri desaparecerá eternamente —su expresión no varió en ningún momento.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. Tú eres el enemigo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber —aseguró el vampiro con el ceño fruncido. Si pudiese cortaría su cuello en ese momento, pero sabía que antes de que pudiese si quiera alcanzarlo, las raíces de sus propias rosas lo atravesarían… No era idiota.

—Me gustaría que usted no me viera de esa forma, incluso después de tantas muertes a manos suyas… yo no puedo odiarlo. De alguna manera sé que usted lo hace por Viktor, Yo no puedo odiar a nadie que sea importante para él. Espero sinceramente que pueda darse cuenta de que los vampiros y los humanos pueden darse felicidad estando juntos —anunció el mago antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y darle la espalda.

—Eso no va a pasar, no mientras esté vivo —así como la primera vez, la pistola se había formado en su mano y sin dudarlo disparó.

Yuuri escuchó el disparo, más no sintió ningún dolor… Volteó por inercia, encontrándose con Viktor que se sujetaba el hombro—. ¡Viktor! —de inmediato se apresuró a él poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno—. ¡¿Qué diablos pensabas?! —sus orbes castaños se fueron inundando con las lágrimas que no podía contener ¿y cómo hacerlo? Si habían herido al albino por su culpa.

—Vitya… —Yakov reprimió un gruñido mientras lanzaba el arma contra el suelo. Había herido a la persona que intentaba proteger, y no había nada más doloroso que ver al que consideraba un hijo más atravesado por una de sus balas. Fue en ese momento que por primera vez sintió que matar al mago todo lo que hacía era llevarle desgracias al albino…

—Estoy bien, es solo una bala… No vuelvas a darme un susto como este, tienes prohibido volver a escapar de mí Yuuri —podía sentir cómo su cuerpo rechazaba la bala hasta expulsarla, y el ardor que acompañaba la regeneración del tejido iniciaba. Al escuchar esa suave y temblorosa voz murmurar "lo siento" una y otra vez, suspiró. Parecía que Yuuri lo había entendido—. Yakov, yo no suelo amenazar a nadie pero… Si vuelves a intentar herir a Yuuri, voy a matarte —por un momento aquellos orbes celestes se tiñeron de carmín mientras el albino dirigía su mirada hacia el anciano, que ni siquiera subía la mirada para darle la cara.

—No volveré a hacer… hacerlo… perdóname, lo siento Vitya… —sus manos se habían aferrado a la camisa ajena y simplemente gimoteaba como un niño mientras era abrazado y reconfortado por su amante. No importaba cuán valiente intentara mostrarse, cada vez que volvía a los brazos del conde Nikiforov, terminaba convirtiéndose en un niño inseguro.

—Volvamos, ninguno de los dos tiene nada que hacer en este lugar, no más —aseguró mientras tomaba al menor en brazos como la princesa que era para él. Él no quería que Yuuri fuera de nuevo a Rusia, es más, si fuese por él ninguno de los dos volvería a ir allí.

El azabache asintió, sin soltarse del pecho ajeno. Las lágrimas caían unas tras otras y es que nada más imaginarse herir más a Viktor hacía que su corazón se achicara lo suficiente como para que le doliera. Era tan tonto… Y lo que le causaba más temor era la conversación que tendrían al llegar a casa, en la que posiblemente una nueva discusión se generara.

 _ **Eros no podía permitir que el albino convirtiera a su bendecido en un vampiro, no en esos momentos en los que había utilizado su poder para permitir que el bebé en el vientre de Yuuri se formara.**_


	14. XII Parte II

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Viktor había regresado con su "princesa" al castillo al que pertenecían. Luego de un té y algunos mimos había logrado que Yuuri dejara de sollozar y se calmara. Tenerlo allí en su cama sin miedo a que fuese huir parecía una escena sacada de un cuento de hadas… Y, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que su historia estaba condenada por el destino mismo a desenvolverse como una triste tragedia… Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para obtener un final feliz para ambos.

En ese momento Yuuri descansaba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro con Viktor descansando en su regazo… Había esperado que Viktor estuviese todavía más cabreado y molesto con él, pero al parecer el albino solo podía pensar en la vida que Morfeo había dejado implantarse en su vientre… A pesar de que compartía esa emoción, también era consciente de que sería un embarazo riesgoso, lleno de amenazas por parte de los vampiros hacia el pequeño dhampyr que apenas iniciaba el ciclo de formación en su útero. Las cosas iban a complicarse para ellos de ahora en adelante, y sin embargo, sabía que el conde que estaba en su regazo lograría hacer un milagro para ellos. La esperanza era algo que se había fijado a su corazón en esa vida.

—Entonces vamos a tener un bebé, estoy realmente feliz —comentó el albino con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba, dejando su rostro hacia el plano vientre ajeno. No dudó en pegar su nariz a la suave tela, para posteriormente depositar un corto beso por encima del suéter que el azabache llevaba. — Por favor, no salgas por tu cuenta durante el embarazo. Quiero que te quedes todo el tiempo en donde mis brazos puedas protegerte.

—Vitya…. Sí, me quedaré cerca con una condición —al ver esa mirada celeste dirigirse hacia él con cierto desconcierto, sonrió—. Deja que vea a Pichit cuando vuelva de visita, le debo una explicación… Además, me voy a aburrir si estamos todo el tiempo aquí, así que asegúrame de que por lo menos podremos ir a pasear por allí… Tú sabes… como en una cita… —había desviado la mirada, avergonzado.

Un suave suspiro abandonó los labios del poderoso vampiro para que luego una sonrisa se adueñara de ellos. Era obvio que su querido japonés no iba a aceptar sin poner alguna regla—. Está bien. De todas maneras te irás si no cumplo tus caprichos. No quiero que eso pase —con suavidad metió sus manos por debajo de la prenda superior ajena y posó ambas manos sobre el abdomen de Yuuri—. Quiero que nazca salvo y sano, eso es todo lo que quiero… ¿es mucho pedir?

—Yo también quiero eso… así que demos lo mejor de nosotros para protegerlo ¿bien? —no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar con lentitud el cabello de su amante, sabiendo que ese sería uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que compartirían…

—No te preocupes por ello, voy a matar a cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino —por un momento y sin que Viktor lo supiera su expresión mostró una apatía por la vida parecida a la de una máquina… Sin embargo, incluso si lo hubiese sabido su expresión no habría cambiado.

—Vitya… —si tuviese que describir el sentimiento en su pecho seguramente sería como frío… porque la tristeza que le daba recordar que el corazón de Viktor estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad era terriblemente fría… Causaba que quisiera llorar, y sin embargo no tenía derecho, pues era enteramente su culpa—. Lo siento, por haberte hecho cargar esta cruz durante tanto tiempo —bajó el rostro, depositando un corto beso en esos suaves labios. Apenas la amplia sonrisa en forma de corazón volvió al conde, sonrió nuevamente con sinceridad.

—Estás aquí y vas a darme un hijo, eso es todo lo que me importa en estos momentos Yuuri. Así que no me pidas disculpas, a menos que pienses morir de nuevo —por un momento sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco y cuando volvió en sí sus manos estaban casi sobre el cuello ajeno. Fue la primera vez que Viktor fue consciente de que su locura estaba llegando a un límite donde… tal vez… no hubiese retorno.

Con una de sus manos Yuuri bajó las de Viktor, antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que la frustración de su amado podría llegar a matarlo, pero estaba bien… Si eso le llevaba tranquilidad al albino le entregaría su vida… su alma… y moriría una última vez para él—. ¿Podemos ir a descansar? Ayer no dormí bien y todo el escándalo de hoy no me ha dejado descansar como me gustaría.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri~ —el conde se levantó, tomando asiento junto al menor para poder robarle un beso. Se relamió los labios con suavidad antes de posar el dedo índice en el labio inferior ajeno—. Por hoy voy a dejarte dormir, pero mañana no prometo contenerme. Ya sabes… debo aprovechar hasta que deba darte un descanso por el embarazo —le dedicó un corto guiño antes de levantarse y tomarlo en brazos a pesar de las quejas.

El azabache iba a protestar sobre la forma en la que estaba siendo levantado, pero se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de poder escuchar el leve latir del corazón de su querido vampiro—. Te amo, Viktor… Por favor, pase lo que pase debes amar a este niño tanto como me amas a mí —el azabache iba arrastrando las palabras, haciendo notar lo nervioso que esa petición lo ponía. Sin embargo, su corazón necesitaba de esa respuesta, necesitaba estar seguro de que incluso si él no estaba, el pequeño en su vientre sería amado por la persona que tenía todo de él.

El conde Nikiforov estaba con la vista fija al frente, asegurándose de caminar lo más rápido posible… Tenía muchas ganas de acostarse con su adorable Yuuri y mimarlo tanto como pudiese. No obstante la pregunta que este le hizo lo dejó pensando por un momento—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Yuuri? Obviamente voy a amarlos a los dos, porque los dos estarán a mi lado…

—Solo es una pregunta hipotética —mintió, dejando que sus finas manos se aferraran a la camisa ajena. Sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero era necesario salir de esa duda lo más pronto posible… Antes de que terminara por encariñarse con la vida que nacería de su cuerpo.

—Oh… —el albino se quedó por un momento pensando en ello. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego sonrió, abriéndolos de nuevo—. Lo haría, amaría a ese bebé como te amo a ti… ¿No es obvio? Sería algo que nació de nuestro amor, sería un regalo de ti para mí para no tener que sentirme tan solo… No obstante, te necesito a ti, Yuuri. Necesito que vivas a mi lado, que aunque sea una vez… vivas conmigo hasta el final de tus días si es que no deseas la inmortalidad… ¿Es mucho pedir?

Una vez más el corazón de Yuuri Katsuki fue atrapado por las cadenas que ese hermoso vampiro enredaba a su alrededor. Sus palabras, sus sentimientos… Aquello le aseguraba que el corazón de Viktor seguía estando allí, a pesar de toda la oscuridad que había entrado únicamente por su culpa—. Claro que no… Siempre me pides tan poco… —inevitablemente las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus orbes, y en un intento inútil por pararlas, llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro.

Inevitablemente Viktor sonrió con ternura y continuó hasta entrar a su alcoba. Apenas entró se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse y recostar al azabache. Sin embargo, este se mantuvo aferrado a él… Suspiró suavemente y se dejó caer, dejando que Yuuri se acomodara sobre su cuerpo y ocultara el rostro en su pecho. Verlo así le daba la seguridad de que él también lucharía para ser felices en esa vida—. Yuuri, te pido lo que pienso que podría hacernos felices a ambos… solo que a veces me siento codicioso y quisiera pedirte todo lo que me haría feliz a mí…

—Estaría bien si fueses egoísta Viktor… Si pudiese compensarte todo el daño que te he hecho, yo… yo definitivamente sería muy feliz —murmuró Yuuri sin separar el rostro del pecho ajeno. No quería que el conde viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos castaños. Él nunca había pensado en lo que el albino sufría… Siempre creyó que morir era lo mejor para ambos… Qué equivocado había estado…

—No llores tanto, voy a creer que de verdad hice algo muy malo esta vez —comentó el poderoso vampiro que abrazaba con delicadeza su tesoro más preciado: el reflejo de su alma, su otra mitad. Siempre que se trataba del azabache intentaba ser dulce, no quería asustarlo con su naturaleza, y, sin embargo, lo había violado… Por un momento ocultó su mirada tras su flequillo para después posar su diestra sobre la cabeza ajena—. Duerme, mañana todavía seguirás vivo… Mañana y pasado mañana, y todos los días siguientes… Ya verás, esta vez el destino no va a acabar con nosotros.

El mago no supo en que momento Morfeo lo arrastró hasta su reino pero simplemente no pudo contener el cansancio, menos cuando podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno bajo el suyo.

—Está bien Yuuri… solo duerme. Yo me encargaré de todo por ti —anunció el conde mientras abrazaba aquella silueta que parecía acurrucarse sobre su pecho en busca de protección. Inconscientemente el azabache le pedía que fuese su guardián, su protector, y él no tenía más remedio que volverse mucho más protector con ese inocente chico. _Para proteger la inocencia de tu corazón, me convertiría en el mismo diablo_ pensó aquel hombre, qué, irónicamente se asemejaba más a un precioso ángel.

.

.

 **Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos se encontró rodeado de un escenario desconocido incluso para él. Rodeado de miles de rosas marchitas se encontraba recostado en lo que parecía ser una habitación de dimensiones circulares. A donde volteaba los altos muros cubiertos de espejos rotos lo intimidaban y seguían. ¿Qué es esto...? fue todo lo que pudo resonar en la mente del azabache que se incorporó lentamente.**

 **Con su diestra tomó una de las rosas debajo de su cuerpo, notando así que la triste flor había sido despojaba de sus espinas… Era extraño. Casi parecía como si todas hubiesen sido puestas allí para él. Pero… ¿quién podría hacer algo tan descabellado? Oh… —. ¿Viktor? ¿Dónde estás? No es gracioso esto… —comenzó a murmurar mientras se levantaba, dejando caer la flor que había estado sosteniendo hasta esos momentos.**

 **Los distintos espejos empezaron a mostrar la imagen de Viktor con distintas expresiones y entre todas las grietas que aquellos objetos lucían —. ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! ¡¿Dónde estás, Viktor?! —frunció ligeramente el ceño y empezó a caminar sobre las que antes seguramente habían sido unas preciosas rosas… Cuando intentó rozar con sus dedos uno de los espejos, todos ellos quedaron completamente en negro…**

 **Yuuri estaba completamente desubicado, nunca le había ocurrido algo así, ni siquiera cuando Eros lo llamaba hacia su reino… Subió la mirada, notando que en el techo también había un espejo roto… más no era como los demás, Yuuri conocía ese diseño a la perfección: era el espejo que le había dado a Viktor durante su primera vida. La imagen de Viktor reflejada en ese espejo tenía los ojos rojos y parecía estar sufriendo…**

 **Poco a poco ese rostro que tanto amaba fue cubriéndose por lo que parecía ser un líquido negro… La imagen de ese Viktor sufriendo estaba desapareciendo entre la oscuridad… Y a ese paso, él también sería consumido por ella.**

.

.

Yuuri despertó cubierto de un frío sudor y pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo en la cama —. ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor, ven aquí! —volvió a pedir, y apenas el de cabellos platinados entró apresuradamente hacia la habitación; el azabache se levantó para ir a sus brazos, temblando. No sabía si aquel sueño era una premonición o simplemente una pesadilla terrible, pero no podía permitir que la maldad le robara al vampiro que poseía su corazón.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri? —recibió al menor entre sus brazos y de inmediato lo abrazó, dándole la seguridad que tanto parecía necesitar en esos momentos. Odiaba verlo de esa manera, por lo que apenas este le mencionó que había tenido una pesadilla, agachó levemente su rostro—. No tienes que temer, aquí estoy… No me voy a ir a ningún lado, así que volvamos a la cama… —pidió con voz suave, antes de besar con ternura esos dulces labios. Aquel rostro en el japonés no le gustaba para nada: ojos temblorosos, mejillas pálidas y sollozos provenientes de sus finos labios. No, su pareja debía experimentar únicamente felicidad.

El mago asintió suavemente, aferrando sus manos a la camisa ajena, se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre… Por eso permitió que el albino lo tomara en brazos y lo acunara como si fuese un pequeño niño… sus manos de inmediato rodearon el cuello ajeno, y su rostro se empezó a frotar con la tela de la camisa negra que Viktor llevaba—. Prométeme que siempre serás el Viktor de quien me enamoré… Prométeme que pase lo que pase tú corazón no va a teñirse de negro…

—Yo nunca voy a cambiar, siempre voy a ser tu Viktor… Para mí siempre serás lo más importante en el mundo ¿comprendido? —la sonrisa en los labios del conde era persistente, por lo que no la perdió incluso cuando recostó al azabache y se puso sobre él… Su mirada celeste estaba fija en esos orbes castaños que dejaban ver cierto tono naranja en el borde—. Yuuri… ¿Podemos hacerlo?

Inevitablemente las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron con un tono claro de carmín, cada vez que Viktor le hablaba con seguridad hacía que su corazón se estremeciera… Definitivamente no importaba cuánto tiempo transcurriera, seguiría enamorándose una y otra vez del mismo vampiro que lo trataba con la delicadeza que ni siquiera la muerte podía ofrecerle—. No creo que pase nada si lo haces con delicadeza… —murmuró, antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al contrario.

—Esa es la expresión que me gusta de Yuuri —comentó, dejando ver su típica sonrisa en forma de corazón. No había nada que lo hiciera tan feliz como saber que estaba haciendo feliz a Yuuri. Incluso si había tenido que mentirle acerca de la pureza de su corazón… Y es que cómo podía decirle a ese adorable hombre que su corazón tenía tantas manchas negras como muertes había experimentado el amor de su vida. _**Viktor siempre lo había tenido todo, pero lo único que necesitaba era el amor de Yuuri… Irónicamente era lo único que siempre le era imposible mantener.**_

—Viktor es un tonto… —suavemente abrazó el rostro ajeno, haciendo que esa intensa mirada se apartara por un momento de la suya… De la forma en la que estaban recostados, seguramente el mayor era consciente de la rapidez con la que su corazón latía. Era terriblemente vergonzoso, y sin embargo, estaba feliz… El miedo que la pesadilla había provocado en él, había desaparecido por completo para transformarse en una tranquilidad que solo podía tener si estaba con Viktor.

—Claro que no, Yuuri es realmente tonto por pensar que yo podría dejar de amarlo como lo hago —con suavidad se soltó del agarre del menor para acomodarse entre las piernas del azabache—. Eres mío, eres mi bien más preciado, y por eso debes quedarte a mi lado para siempre… Así que por favor… bebe de mi sangre.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al vampiro incorporado justo allí entre sus piernas… podía sentir como el mayor presionaba su entrepierna contra la suya e inevitablemente lo hacía suspirar… Era injusto que le pidiera algo así cuando estaban en una posición tan erótica—. No puedo. Hasta que el bebé salga de mi cuerpo no puedo convertirme en un vampiro o podrías matarlo —había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para que su voz sonara seria… pues no le estaba mintiendo a Viktor… no obstante, tampoco quería explicarle la naturaleza de la bendición de Eros en su cuerpo.

—Entonces… Me prometes que luego de que el bebé nazca, ¿te convertirás en un vampiro por mí? —apenas el azabache asintió, Viktor sonrió con la ternura que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… Estaba tan feliz que sin notarlo una lágrima solitario rodó por su mejilla… —Gracias Yuuri, muchas gracias… —de inmediato y con una sonrisa robó un beso de esos finos labios que lo recargaban de energía.

—Viktor… —inevitablemente le devolvió la sonrisa… era imposible no sentir ternura por ese vampiro que parecía todo un niño. Definitivamente él no podría huir nunca del conde Nikiforov, él era su pasado, su presente y… en esta ocasión, también su futuro… Estaba enamorado, estaba tan perdidamente enamorado que simplemente todo su mundo era Viktor…

—Abre la boca —ordenó con voz suave, y apenas el menor lo obedeció volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez dejando que su lengua se colará entre esos lindos labios y acariciara descaradamente la lengua ajena. Una de sus manos fue directamente hacia el borde del pantalón ajeno y no dudó en desabrocharlo, bajando el cierre.

Las manos de Yuuri habían ido por inercia hacia el cuello ajeno y entre ese pasional beso se ahogaban los eróticos sonidos que las caricias del mayor sobre su entrepierna provocaban—. Mph… Viktor… —jadeó el nombre del contrario apenas sus labios fueron abandonados por los ajenos—. Te amo, Viktor…

—También te amo, Yuuri. Ahora vamos, deja que escuche tu erótica voz —murmuró el vampiro mientras acariciaba la hombría del azabache, ahora liberada de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Estaba realmente impaciente por tomar a Yuuri, aunque se había jurado ser lo más suave y delicado que pudiese. Después de todo ahora que sabía que el contrario estaba embarazado debía velar el doble por su seguridad.

—E… Espera Viktor… Ah…~ —un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios, por lo que tuvo que cubrirse suavemente los labios avergonzado. Por un momento dudó en si seguir o no la petición de su amante, pero terminó por descubrirse los labios y dejar salir su suave voz en forma de gemidos.

Si tan solo Yuuri pudiese verse en esos momentos desde sus ojos, seguramente se amaría tanto como él lo amaba. Y es que para Viktor no había nada más hermoso que ese azabache que gemía con los orbes entrecerrados, esos seductores labios abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Realmente estaba en problemas, lo deseaba con demasiada fuerza, por lo que presionó su entrepierna contra la ajena. Era un instinto vampírico para hacer consciente a su amante de su propio estado—. Quiero entrar en Yuuri…

—Ah… Está bien, Viktor… También quiero sentirte dentro pronto… —sus mejillas inevitablemente estaban ardiendo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido… y todo era culpa de ese hombre que lo hacía sentirse tan desesperado… Necesitaba sentirse unido a él de cualquier forma, y aunque sabía que era algo extraño, sería feliz compartiendo cada minuto de su día con el mayor… Incluso cuando sabía que si fuese por el conde lo dejaría encerrado en una habitación para siempre.

Los orbes celestes del conde parecieron destellar ante aquella invitación, por el tono de los ojos ajenos sabía que Eros no estaba metiéndose y eso lo hizo sentirse aún más excitado… Saber que Yuuri era sincero consigo mismo y quería amarlo sin cohibiciones hacía que su dañado corazón se calentara—. Déjame consentir a la persona que tanto amo…

Viktor no dudaba al momento de retirar las prendas del menor y mucho menos cuando se deshizo las suyas propias, lanzándolas a algún lugar del suelo. Con cada segundo que transcurría la consciencia del albino le gritaba que se apresurara, que el tiempo pasaba mientras él lo desperdiciaba lanzando ropas. Por alguna razón su corazón estaba demasiado impaciente por sentirse bañado del amor que solo el mago podía brindarle.

Cuando Yuuri se vio completamente despojado de sus ropas, estiró sus manos hacia el vampiro—. Quiero poder ver tu rostro todo el tiempo, Viktor —pidió el menor mientras el albino se acomodaba entre sus piernas y recargaba la frente contra la suya.

—Podemos hacerlo como te sientas más cómodo, Yuuri. ¡Te ves tan adorable en estos momentos! —anunció el de orbes celestes mientras abrazaba con suavidad a ese adorable japonés que siempre lo sorprendía con alguna expresión que lo hacía querer acapararlo para sí mismo en algún rincón de su palacio.

—Te emocionas demasiado —soltó acompañado de una risa. A Yuuri en verdad le gustaba la sonrisa en forma de corazón de Viktor. _Ojala nuestro hijo tenga su sonrisa_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar mientras el albino volvía a incorporarse, permitiéndole tener sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno en una postura más cómoda.

—Tengo que emocionarme, soy un hombre enamorado —declaró antes de besar suavemente los labios ajenos. Con suavidad se inclinó hacia atrás para poder rozar su entrepierna con aquella estrecha entrada, qué, a pesar de todo, parecía ansiosa por recibirlo—. Yuuri aquí atrás estás húmedo —mencionó con voz casi aterciopelada, disfrutando de la expresión avergonzada que el menor le mostraba. Realmente le era difícil para él no tomarlo salvajemente.

—No digas eso… Además, es culpa de Viktor por hacer que me sintiera ansioso —sus mejillas ardían y sus deseos de ser una con el menor aumentaba exponencialmente también. Cerró sus ojos al sentir al vampiro presionarse contra él—. ¡Ahh! —un gemido brotó de sus labios e inmediatamente sus brazos se aferraron a esos fuertes y pálidos hombros. Esa piel realmente blanca se vería mucho mejor con las marcas que sus dedos dejarían.

Jadeó suavemente, antes de volver a empujar su cintura. Cada nuevo gemido que arrancaba de los labios ajenos era una señal de victoria para él. Por eso apenas se sintió completamente aprisionado, empezó a bombear pausadamente, todavía quería permitirle a su pareja hablar más con él…—. Yuuri… —gruñó el mayor apenas sintió las uñas del mago clavarse en su piel y rasguñarlo.

— ¡Ahm! Eres mío Viktor… Eres tan mío como yo tuyo~ —murmuró en un susurro con voz leve, jadeante. Sus mejillas lucían un hermoso sonrojo, y, a pesar de la vergüenza… No podía sentir nada más que placer y feliz… El remolino de emociones era tan cálido como la sonrisa que Viktor solía dedicarle cuando le susurraba un "te amo" fugaz.

—Lo sé, mi alma, mi corazón… todo te ha pertenecido desde el día en que nos encontramos —tomó nuevamente esos labios, mordiendo el inferior para después succionarlo, bebiendo de la sangre que de este había brotado. Ese sabor dulce lo volvía loco, si pudiese estaría todo el día pegado a la vena de Yuuri—. Gime más para mí… —gruñó con voz suave, empezando a aumentar la intensidad de sus estocadas.

Los gemidos del azabache no se hicieron esperar y sus piernas rodearon la cintura ajena, para permitirle al conde moverse con más libertad contra él. En esos momentos toda su mente y su cuerpo estaban llenos de Viktor… los recuerdos del pasado volvían a él en forma de película. Los buenos momentos y los malos, no abandonaría ninguno, pues gracias a ellos era quien era en esos momentos.

—Oh, estás realmente atrevido hoy… —inevitablemente sus orbes celestes se habían cubierto por el carmín de la pasión que corría en esos momentos por sus venas. Se estaba jurando que apenas Yuuri se convirtiera en vampiro, iba a tomarlo con tanta fuerza que no podría levantarse de la cama durante mínimo uno semana.

Sus orbes castaños estaban fijos en el rostro del albino, tan perfecto incluso cuando hacía el esfuerzo de embestir contra él. Su piel blanca brillaba con lo que parecía ser una capa fina de su voz, y esos brillantes labios entreabiertos prácticamente lo hacían delirar. En esos momentos, Yuuri creía que flotaba dentro de una burbuja—. Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! —pasó sus manos hacia la espalda ajena e inevitablemente se aferró a ella, dejando las líneas marcadas en la piel ajena.

Ante la linda reacción de su amante, fue incapaz de controlarse y llevó su boca hacia ese extendido cuello… Se veía tan delicioso que tuvo que relamerse para pocos segundos después insertar lentamente sus finos colmillos en la piel del mago que se aferró a él mientras gemía con fuerza. No pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente al sentir que había logrado que el menor se corriera nada más con perforarlo con sus colmillos.

Yuuri temblaba levemente con sus labios entreabiertos mientras los gemidos continuaban saliendo uno tras otro. Su cuerpo estaba realmente sensible, pues normalmente no acababa con tanta facilidad—. ¡Viktor! ¡Ahm!~ d… Déjame r… —sus labios fueron acallados por un beso con sabor a sangre, y simplemente no pudo más que darle total acceso a ese hombre que podía dominarlo con un simple beso.

Viktor gruñó suavemente, antes de soltar el beso y volver a morder el cuello del menor, lamiendo la sangre que había desperdiciado en el proceso. Sus embestidas no se habían detenido en ningún momento, y es que era la increíble subida de placer que le daba ser uno con Yuuri lo que provocaba su necesidad de tomarlo todo de ese azabache.

.

.

La noche avanzó lentamente para los amantes de la mansión Nikiforov que entre caricias, gemidos y sábanas disfrutaba de una noche placentera únicamente para ambos. Un par de horas más tardes el mago yacía en el pecho de Viktor, recostado con la mirada levemente perdida en el rostro del albino que acariciaba su espalda como si se tratase de un niño.

—Ahora me duele la cintura por tu culpa… y tengo marcas de colmillos y chupones —se "quejó" el japonés mientras hacía un leve "puchero". No obstante estaba deliciosamente exhausto y su corazón no parecía haberse sentido tan lleno nunca. Por eso agradecía en demasía que Eros no hubiese intervenido en aquella ocasión.

—Más tarde te haré un masaje y mandaré a traer un desayuno muy completo para ambos —sonrió el vampiro mientras con su mano libre acariciaba un chupón notable en el cuello ajeno, le encantaba marcarlo… Eran pruebas claras de que era suyo y no necesitaba ser saciado por nadie más. Aunque, él mismo estaba completamente complacido. Por dios, podía sentir claramente el ardor de los rasguños de Yuuri en su espalda—. Yuuri… Déjame morder tu dedo.

—Eres una bestia —se quejó, recibiendo un "gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa en forma de corazón. Suspiró, simplemente no podía luchar contra ese hombre que cada día lo tenía más loco. Se sonrojó ante la petición y extendió el índice hacia su amante—. Últimamente estás tomando fetiches raros…

—Ese no, el anular, Yuuri —anunció con seriedad mientras besaba la frente ajena. Había esperado suficiente para demostrarle al menor cuán fuerte era su deseo de permanecer a su lado para siempre. Cuando tuvo el dedo necesario frente a él, sonrió y lo metió en su boca, mordiendo suavemente la base de este. Al retirar la extremidad de sus labios pudo apreciar el anillo dorado que brillaba allí.

Había sentido algo deslizarse por su dedo, pero nunca se esperó que fuese una sortija obviamente de oro. Sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron hasta más no poder y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar—. E… ¿Es lo que creo…? —y como respuesta a su pregunta, el conde Nikiforov levantó la mano, luciendo la pareja del anillo.

Recibió a su llorosa pareja en un abrazo y sonrió, Viktor no podía estar más feliz—. Quédate conmigo para siempre Yuuri —era adorable la forma en la que el mago asentía con desesperación. Estaba enamorado del futuro en el que pudiesen estar juntos por fin, y ahora que las esperanzas eran tan altas podía darle la sortija que desde hacía unos 50 años guardaba reposo entre sus pertenecías.

—Te amo…. Te amo Viktor… —sollozaba con fuerza el mortal mientras se aferraba al vampiro como si fuese la única cosa que podía salvar su alma en todo el mundo. Rogaba a los dioses y al cielo entero que escucharan su deseo y le permitieran vivir para siempre con la persona que le sonreía siempre…

—También te amo Yuuri —inevitablemente dejó al menor llorar entre sus brazos. Quería ser capaz de apreciar desde el primer puesto la felicidad que le estaba dando a la persona que amaba. _El lazo que lo puede todo, no será roto por el destino… No esta vez, te lo juro…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El dorado de una promesa brilla**_

 _ **El reflejo del espejo sigue roto**_

 _ **En los dedos de una pareja el hilo rojo cobra forma**_

 _ **Tras los rotos trozos de cristal, el reflejo parece esfumarse.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Las lágrimas de un inmortal**_

 _ **El deseo de un niño bendecido**_

 _ **¿Será suficiente para apaciguar al destino?**_

 _ **Ruega, reza, llora, tus pecados viven en el mundo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Morfeo dentro del reino de los sueños**_

 _ **Eros entre los bares del cielo**_

 _ **Zeus ríe sobre el trono**_

 _ **Que alguien escuche la plegaria de este pobre mago.**_

 _ **Que alguien escuche el dolor de un vampiro blanco.**_


	15. Epílogo

"Si me hubiesen dicho que tendría que tomar esta elección definitivamente nunca lo hubiese hecho… Nunca hubiese dejado a Yuuri embarazado" Viktor Nikiforov caminaba de un lado a otro en su estudio, en las penumbras de ese vacío cuarto alguien se encontraba recargado a la pared. Una silueta de largos cabellos y ojos rasgados: Eros, el Dios que había marcado a su pareja como su heredero y que al mismo tiempo era el culpable de todo lo que allí ocurría.

—No podía hacerlo, Yuuri no lo deseaba en esos momentos —pudo vislumbrar claramente el dolor y la frustración en el rostro del albino que se mordía los labios con fuerza, parecía querer destruirlo. _Lo siento, ni siquiera un vampiro de clase noble puede asesinar a un Dios_ pensó para sí.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué ahora?! ¡Yuuri apenas puede levantarse de la cama! Su embarazo lo está matando y yo no puedo hacer nada… —gruñó el de cabellos platinados con los ojos teñidos en rojo. Los meses desde el anuncio del embarazo de Yuuri habían pasado terriblemente rápido y ahora que la fecha se reducía a nada, la salud del azabache había desaparecido casi por completo.

—Ahora es el momento perfecto. ¿No has estado durante siglos intentando salvar a Yuuri? Solo debes decirle que los prefieres a él en lugar de tu hijo ¿No es una decisión fácil? —aquel tono burlesco era natural en él, y pareció surtir el efecto deseado, pues el conde Nikiforov salió echando humo por la puerta—. Lo siento, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

.

Eros había abandonado casi por completo el cuerpo de Yuuri, solamente mantenía un mínimo de su alma en el cuerpo del japonés, permitiéndole vivir aunque su energía estuviese siendo absorbida por el bebé dentro de él. Los últimos meses el Dios se había estado reuniendo con otros, forjando un plan para salvar a su bendecido en esa vida. Fue así como había descubierto que no todos eran tan fieles a Zeus como lo había pensado en un inicio. Eso estaba bien, ya se encontraba listo para dejar libre a Yuuri.

Se deslizó entre las paredes del aburrido castillo hacia la habitación del Conde, en la enorme cama bajo una gruesa cobija se encontraba la razón de tanta preocupación: Yuuri Katsuki ardía en fiebre en esos momentos, y sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa al Dios que velaba por él apenas entró.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —lo vio asentir con levedad y no pudo evitar sentarse junto a él en la orilla de la cama. Eros no era más que una sombra de ojos rasgados y cabellos oscuros para el mundo mortal. Pero incluso con ese aspecto, Yuuri le dedicaba una sonrisa y parecía estar feliz de que estuviese allí—. Le dije a Viktor, lo tomó como esperábamos… El espejo va a romperse Yuuri, si mueres ya no podrás regresar a su lado.

—Sabía que no lo tomaría bien… pero no hay nada que escoger, está bien si él decide por sí mismo que quiere quedarse con nuestro hijo, yo ya he tomado esa decisión —acarició por debajo de la cálida manta su abultada pancita, esa nueva vida dentro de él estaba tan cerca de nacer que sus dolores eran cada vez más constantes—. Incluso si el espejo se rompe te aseguro que lo encontraré en caso de renacer.

—Has estado muy audaz los últimos meses, pero todavía podemos intentar que ambos se salven… No tiene que ser una despedida eterna, Yuuri, ten un poco más de fe en nosotros —el Dios sabía que las posibilidades eran realmente pobres, es más, estaba casi seguro de ese joven a su cuidado moriría, y sin embargo creía que Viktor podía ser capaz de originar un milagro con ese amor tan grande que parecía tenerle al menor.

—No me he dado por vencido —aseguró Yuuri mientras se incorporaba levemente y tomaba entre sus manos una de las rosas que se encontraba en el florero a su lado—. No puedo hacerlo o estaría menospreciando todo el sufrimiento de Viktor, mientras pueda _seguir_ haciendo florecer este sentimiento… Estoy seguro de que un milagro ocurrirá para nosotros —cerró sus ojos, y un aura verduzca rodeó su cuerpo y por consecuencia la rosa azul que sostenía. La flor brotó, lanzando otro tallo y una nueva flor… una nueva raíz y un capullo.

Eros habría tachado de locura aquello si no supiera que Yuuri estaba más que seguro de usar esa energía para demostrarle que seguía vivo, que todavía existía la esperanza. Los humanos no dejaban de sorprenderlo—. Incluso cuando estás en esta situación puedes continuar sonriendo como si nada estuviese pasando… —acarició suavemente el cabello ajeno para después bajar y posar ambas manos sobre la enorme panza de Yuuri—. Tienes una madre muy fuerte, así que no te preocupes, serás un bebé extremadamente sano.

Una suave risa abandonó los labios del azabache mientras dejaba la nueva rosa en el florero, teniendo cuidado de no pincharse—. Me sobreestimas, Viktor es quien de verdad es fuerte. Yurio también lo es, ¿lo viste enfrentarse a los ancianos? Fue realmente lindo que gritara "Beka es mi pareja y voy a transformarlo quieran o no, ancianos estúpidos" fue realmente gracioso —sinceramente no podía quejarse de su vida en esa ocasión, había sido más larga que en otras ocasiones y sobre todo: había podido ver tantas cosas.

—Esta es nuestra última vez —aseguró Eros con una sonrisa.

—Esta es nuestra última vez —repitió Yuuri, recibiendo un beso de Eros en los labios. Pronto la sombra frente a él desapareció hacia el interior de su corazón—. Estaremos bien, voy a protegerte incluso de tu padre —aseguró el azabache acariciando su vientre, los movimientos de su heredero no pasaron desapercibidos, seguidos de la humedad entre sus piernas.

 _ **El último escenario de esta obra por fin había llegado. Los actores principales ya se encontraban en sus puestos, el final de esta historia… ¿se repetirá como una tragedia?**_

.

En el último piso de la academia, Yuri Plisetky reposaba sobre el regazo de Otabek Altín, ambos se habían mudado de manera indefinida con el conde Nikiforov y su pareja. El resonar de las alas de un desesperado murciélago alertó al rubio que entreabrió los ojos, abrazándose un poco más al cuello del que era su pareja.

—Ha llegado el momento… Espero que ese asqueroso cerdo no vuelva a hacer llorar a Viktor —murmuró rozando su nariz con suavidad por el cuello ajeno, justo por sobre la yugular. A pesar de sus palabras, estaba preocupado por la criaturita que crecía en el vientre del azabache y por supuesto por Yuuri.

—Seguramente todo saldrá bien —Beka paseó su mano por la nuca del rubio, antes de besarle la frente con suavidad. Pasaban sus días holgazaneando y dándose caricias, pero ambos solían tomarse un poco de tiempo para visitar a Yuuri. Él mismo se emocionaba al pensar que en alguna ocasión Yuri sería quien cargara con su hijo.

— ¿Qué debería hacer?... Quiero ayudar pero sé que lo mejor es darles intimidad a ese par —gruñó el pequeño rubio mientras se aferraba al pecho de su amante, si fuese por él definitivamente estaría en todo momento allí para asegurarse de que tanto el bebé como Yuuri sobrevivieran… No servía de nada si uno moría y el otro sobrevivía, el dolor de Viktor solo podía curarse si ambos lo lograban.

—Podemos esperar fuera de la habitación, de esa manera si algo ocurre podemos ayudar en algo —apenas sintió al contrario asentir sin despegarse de su pecho, se levantó, dejando que Yuri se aferrara a él como si fuese un koala. Le encantaba la manera en la que se apoyaba en él, y le exigía toda su atención. No había duda de que ellos estaban unidos por el destino, Yuri era su pareja perfecta y haría lo que fuese para estar a su lado… Después de todo había renunciado a su humanidad para acompañarlo el resto de la eternidad.

.

.

Entre tanto, dentro de la habitación de Viktor Nikiforov solamente se escuchaban los jadeos y gritos ahogados de cierto azabache que con ayuda de varias sirvientas se encontraba en trabajo de parto.

El noble vampiro no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su pareja que estaba dando todo de sí para llevar una nueva vida al mundo. Sostenía fuertemente su mano y acariciaba su frente, apoyándolo en todo momento e intento reconfortarlo de alguna manera… Viéndolo allí entregando su vida para darle un hijo, lo hacía ser consciente de que no estaba listo para dejarlo partir… Por eso estaba rogando a los Dioses que se apiadaran de él, que ya era suficiente… Yuuri le pertenecía debía sobrevivir para quedarse a su lado, y él haría todo para mantenerlo atado a su lado toda la eternidad.

Si hubiese sabido que aquello dolía tanto definitivamente habría preferido dar a luz por cesárea… No obstante mientras más se acercaba el momento de que su bebé naciera también se iba agotando su energía… Podía sentir cómo Morfeo estaba abandonando su interior, despidiéndose de él, esta vez seguramente para siempre. Estaría bien, no se había rendido—. Viktor… Tienes que cuidar a nuestro bebé, sin importar lo que pase… Yo también quiero verlo crecer…

La respiración acelerada de su pareja y el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso a él—. Vas a estar bien, tú y el bebé… así que no digas cosas tristes —mantuvo la mano de Yuuri apretada y con suavidad besó el dorso. No soportaría perderlo una vez más… Necesitaba que viviera… Necesitaba a Yuuri tanto como la misma sangre que lo mantenía vivo. Por eso ya no estaba dispuesto dejarlo ir… Incluso si debía convertirlo en un neonato incontrolable.

El llanto de un bebé se escuchó y entre el, las palabras desesperadas de las sirvientas que corrían de un lado a otro con sábanas manchadas de carmín.

Viktor Nikiforov tomó fuertemente la mano de Yuuri, sintiendo cómo este parecía poco a poco perder el pulso—. Yuuri lo lograste… Es una niña, una niña saludable… —fue todo lo que pudo murmurar mientras se aferraba a aquella mano que podía salvarlo de la oscuridad.

—Lo hice… Te amo, Viktor… Te amo —las lágrimas pronto se fueron acumulando en la comisura de sus labios y cayendo por ese hermoso rostro adolorido. Sintió cómo Morfeo lo abandonaba y por fin cerró sus ojos, volviendo a caer en aquella oscuridad que conocía muy bien…

El terror se reflejó en el rostro de aquel vampiro y ni siquiera pudo voltear a ver a la pequeña que lloraba en brazos de alguna de sus sirvientas. Sus pálidos orbes solamente estaban fijos en el rostro de Yuuri que poco a poco perdía el color, entró en pánico y mordió su muñeca, la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones, puso sus labios sobre la herida y llenó su boca con aquel líquido carmín. Tomó aquel rostro teñido de paz y besó los labios de la persona que amaba, obligándolo a beber la sangre que le ofrecía.

Una y otra vez Viktor repitió aquello, más Yuuri no respondía.

La mano que sujetaba ya no tenía pulso, era solamente otra extremidad abandonada por el calor de la vida….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El conde Nikiforov se hallaba cortando alguna rosas azules de uno de los rosales de su jardín, eran un presente para la persona que había amado durante tantas vidas y que aún ahora recordaba con inmenso cariño. Desde su posición era visto por Otabek y Yuri que disfrutaban de la tarde, el rubio tenía casi 9 meses de embarazo y era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese madre también.

—Papi ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la pequeña Anna se había posado justo a un lado de su amable progenitor con sus cabellos plateados y orbes castaños.

—Estoy recogiendo un ramo de rosas para tu madre, ya sabes que son las flores que más le gustan —arregló las flores con un listón azul y las unió con cuidado.

— ¿Cómo era mamá? —la pequeña de unos dos años miraba con sus grandes orbes al vampiro de cabellos platinados, siempre sonreía con nostalgia cuando hablaban de su progenitora.

—Era muy terco, siempre quería enfrentar todo solo y se adelantaba hasta dejarme atrás. Pero siempre fue tan amable y dulce… Ten, con cuidado —comentó mientras le daba el ramo a su adorable hija. Aquella sonrisa tan inocente hacía que su corazón doliera, le recordaba al pasado.

—Entonces Anna se las dará a mamá —la pequeña soltó una risa incente antes de correr a los brazos de la persona que acababa de salir al jardín —. ¡Mamá mira lo que Anna y papá han cortado para ti!

—Oh, son preciosas, gracias cariño —Yuuri Katsuki sonrió, tomando con una de sus manos las flores, antes de agacharse y depositar un suave beso sobre la pequeña nariz de su hija. Era la cosa más adorable que existía, y estaba vivo para verla. Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia la de Viktor, antes de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

.

.

 _ **Inevitablemente su nostalgia desapareció al ver aquellos orbes carmín aparecer, y simplemente sonrió. Su Yuuri había muerto para volver y esta vez por la eternidad…**_

.

.

En aquel entonces Katsuki Yuuri estuvo a punto de abandonar el mundo para siempre, sin embargo el poder divino de un Dios intercedió para que el latido de ese corazón no desapareciera hasta que el veneno del vampiro hubiese consumido ese cuerpo completamente.

Los días siguientes el azabache fue incapaz de despertar, sumergido en la pesadilla que provocaba la inmortalidad.

Fue a los quince días mientras Viktor dejaba a la pequeña bebé disfrutar del pecho de su madre, cuando esos orbes de antaño castaños se abrieron en un brillante carmín. La muerte se lo había devuelto y el conde Nikiforov por fin pudo saber lo que eran las lágrimas de felicidad.

.

.

 _ **La pesadilla terminó en un brillante sueño**_

 _ **La oscuridad abandonó el cielo para dar paso a la luz.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El corazón del vampiro por fin es libre**_

 _ **El ciclo de renacer por fin ha terminado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dentro de la caja de recuerdos solo queda un Espejo Roto..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas:**_

 ** _*Sinceramente este fanfic nació con una muy buena idea, pero en algún momento perdí el hilo de trama y por eso prefiero darle un final abrupto antes que dejarlo en hiatus._**

 ** _Sin embargo, pienso hacerle una actualización e intentar retomar la historia original que quería~_**

 ** _*De todas maneras debo decir que disfruté escribiéndolo y aunque me da pena no cumplir con mis propias expectativas, resultó no ser tan malo como creía._**

 ** _*Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, espero estar escribiendo un nuevo Viktuuri pronto~_**


End file.
